Total Reordered Island
by Aya Williams
Summary: We all know how the original Total Drama Island went, but what if that wasn't the cast? What if the cast was reordered? Just another shuffled fic.. Contains two OC's. Updates will be random so if you want to keep up with them follow.
1. Not so happy campers part 1

A/N: So I've always been a big fan of the shuffled series. I've often thought about making one myself and finally I've done so. I randomized two lists, one for boys and one for girls, containing all three casts, some redonculous race characters and a few OC's I ended up with two female OC's.

Now to get this out of the way I will try to finish island, action and world tour are maybes and any of the shorter seasons are no. It gives less time for plot development something that is very obvious in All Stars. I will update part two in a week. Then the goal is an update every two weeks. That said life happens so we'll see. Anyway enjoy!

The episode begins with a shot of a T shaped dock on the ocean. There are trees on bits of land in the background. A man in his thirties pops onto the dock with a big smile. His hair is long, black and seems to be held in place by excessive amounts of hair gel. His eyes are small and grey and his chin holds a large cleft with a bit of stubble. He wears a light blue shirt with a couple of pockets and beige shorts.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host Chris McClain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television. Right now!"

The host proceeds down the dock as he begins to explain the show's premise.

"Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame," A sign with a picture of an out of shape boat on it in dropped next to him. "Take a ride on the loser boat and leave total drama island for good."

The scene transitions and we now see Chris standing in front of a campfire area with eleven stumps in two parallel rows. An oil drum is in front of them as though it were a podium. It is within a clearing surrounded by tall rocks.

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He picks up a marshmallow on a stick and eats it before throwing it behind him. "In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded" at this he holds up a bunch of magazines." with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune "at this he holds up a chest full of valuables, "which let's face it they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears," a clip of a bear angrily swatting flies is shown, "Disgusting camp food," A plate of maggots, including an abnormally large one,is shown. " and each other." The scene transitions to show a couple of cameras around the camp some in very strange places. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp."

We flash back to the dock. "Who will crumble under the pressure find out here on Total! Drama! island!"

(intro)

We return to the dock of shame to see Chris standing in the middle of it waiting. "Welcome back to total drama island. All right, it's time to meet our first eleven campers." The shot switched to a close up of Chris. "We told them they'd all be staying at a five-star resort, so if they seem a bit TO'd that's probably why."

The first arrival was a teen posing for a selfie as she prepared to disembark. She had dark blue hair in pigtails tied with a red ribbon, black eyes and an Asian skin tone. She wore a red long sleeve shirt over a white button up shirt, a blue skirt, Ombre socks and heels. After finishing she ran to Chris, beaming. "Hey Kitty what's up?" Chris greeted from off screen

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm here!" The selfie lover exclaimed. "You must be Chris our host! Can I get a selfie with you?" She asked holding up her phone.

"Of course Kitty." Chris agreed, never one to pass up the chance to stroke his ego.

Next a masculine girl with strawberry blonde hair stepped on the dock. She wore a dark gray hoodie and slightly lighter sweatpants. She scowled as she took in her surroundings. "Jo," Chris acknowledged.

"Nice dump you got Chris." Jo snarked.

"I thought it was." The host cheekily replied

"Whatever, I'll win wherever we have the contest." Jo bragged as she examined Kitty. "You don't look tough."

"Hey I'm Kitty." The selfie lover greeted, holding out her hand for a high five."I'm here to compete not make friends." Jo said shortly.

The next person to step onto the dock was a young man. He was short for a male and his skin brown. He wore a red sweater vest, over an untucked blue button up, over a white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of khaki's. Chris grinned. "Noah."

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" The cynic asked sardonically.

Chris held up a finger. "I'm sure someone did." The host replied uncaringly. If Noah was worried he didn't show it.

"Good is this where we're staying?" Noah continued as he took in the surrounding area. His tone implied that he didn't really care.

"No its a housewarming party and you're the guest of honor." Jo scoffed, clearly having problems with the small boy's attitude

Noah rolled his eyes. "Nice outfit. Where'd you come from, a training montage?"

Jo grabbed Noah's shirt. "Yeah I was training to beat up mouthy dweebs. You wanna see how good I've gotten?"

Noah's face didn't change from its deadpan expression despite the threat. "No thank you, can I have my shirt back now?" Jo released his shirt "Thanks."

The scene transitioned over to a boat as an upbeat tune played through the air. On the boat, there was a young man who was jamming out to music. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a prominent chin. He wore a cowboy hat with a pink button up shirt worn open, blue shorts and a pair of sandals.

"Yo! Chris McLain, what's up man! It's an honor to meet you man." He said giving Chris a fist bump.

"The Geoff-ster" Chris greeted back. "Welcome to the island man."

"Thanks man." The party dude gave the host a high five as he joined the other three contestants."What's up?" He asked the group.

"Just stay out of my way and we'll get on just fine." Jo replied not really answering the question. Meanwhile Noah remained silent.

"I'm doing great!" Kitty replied earnestly. The party dude smiled glad he wasn't the only friendly person.

A chorus of birds signaled the next contestant. A pale girl with black hair and eyes stood at the bow. Said birds are flying around her as she sang with them. She looked like she'd just come from a fairytale. She wore a pink Princess dress with a matching bow, long pale pink gloves, and flats. "Hey Ella." The host greeted.

"Hello Chris! I'm so happy to be here. Thanks for accepting me! Oh my this is..." Ella trailed as she took in her surroundings, a wide eyed look on her face.

"Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks!" Chris told her a smirk on his face as he waited for her disappointed reply.

"It's wonderful!" The princess wannabe beamed.

"Say what?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong the five star resort looked lovely." Ella explained. "But this is so close to nature! The birds, the trees, the fresh air. It's all so beautiful I feel like singing!" She opened her mouth to sing but Chris cut her off. "We're on a schedule."

On the next boat there was a young man who was currently head banging to the music which was coming from a speaker. He had a green Mohawk, a shirt with a skull on it, and low hanging jeans. He had a sharp well defined face, a unibrow, several piercings, and a scowl. "Duncan." Duncan walked up to Chris and held up a fist as if to threaten him.

"I don't like surprises."The delinquent growled.

Chris had a confident look on his face. "Yeah your parole officer mentioned that, he also said I could call him any time, have you taken back to juvie."

Duncan sniffed, "Okay then." As he passed by Kitty he said, "Meet you by the campfire gorgeous," to which the selfie lover smirked.

The music grew devious as next boat arrived. A ginger with a smirk stepped on the dock. He wore a white wife beater with pit stains, jeans, and brown shoes. "Scott welcome," Chris said casually.

"This is the place?" The ginger said as he took in the camp."It's better than at home." Scott smirked confidently. He walked to the other contestants, examining them.

"You don't look too tough." He sneered, clearly trying to goad the others on.

"Why don't you say that to my face." Duncan growled, a fist held up threateningly.

"I just did." The two stared at each other Scott smirked, while Duncan glared. Before things could escalate, everyone's attention was grabbed by the sound of another boat. This time the competitor was water skiing. He was tall, with brown hair , eyes of the same color, and a distinctly goatish face. He wore a red tracksuit. "Tyler!"

As the boat headed for the docks, he somehow tripped on water, flew through the air past the campers and onto the dock, straight into the luggage pile. Everyone gasped as a suitcase flew into the air and into the water splashing Jo. "Wicked wipeout dude!" Chris said with a grin. Tyler gave a thumbs up showing he was okay.

Chris was laughing at Jo's misfortune, when he shuddered upon hearing a soft wheeze behind him. "Welcome to camp Harold." The host said after he got his barings.

The camper in question was a lanky teen with orange hair, and thick glasses with green wore a blue T-shirt with a planet on it, green jeans and tennis shoes that seem too large for him. He was carrying a keyboard.

Harold glanced around the camp. "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"That's right Harold." Chris said

"Yes! That's so much more favorable to my skills." The nerd cheered as he joined the rest of the group ;some stared at his enthusiasm.

The next boat dropped off a guy holding a guitar. he had chin length black hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a black handprint, over a long sleeved camo shirt, nice black jeans held up by a brown belt, and sneakers. "Our ninth contestant, Trent!" Chris introduced.

"He's the tenth contestant." Noah corrected. Chris ignored him.

"Hey good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show, nice moves." Trent greeted extending a fist.

Chris fist bumped him. "Thanks man I knew I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" Kitty said excitedly. "One of them dropped their partner on her head! So they got immunity that week."

"Lucky." Said Harold. "I hope I get dropped on my head!"

"I'm sure Duncan could arrange that." Noah smirked.

Trent looked around the camp. "So this is it?" He looked at the campers, Jo glaring at everyone, Noah with his deadpan expression, and Harold, picking his nose. "Alright then."

The next camper was a girl with white blonde hair in a high ponytail, light blue eyes, and a blank expression. She wore a grey-blue T-shirt over a long sleeved dark grey shirt and a plaid skirt in matching shades of blue and grey.

"Xena, How's it going?" Chris asked.

Xena inclined her head. "It is going adequately. As I expected you were lying on the application. I presume this is where we will be staying?" Xena asked,a brow raised.

"Yep." Chris replied simply.

"Very well." The over logical thinker merely walked down the dock and stood amongst the others.

Chris startled as he noticed a girl staring blankly at him. She had unnaturally pale skin, black and white hair and red eyes. Her eyes were heavily lined in red and black, she wore black lipstick, and had a bat tattoo on her collar. She wore red sleeveless dress with a matching collar and gloves, Fishnet stockings, and black boots. "Crimson our goth chick. " Chris explained.

Crimson remained eerily silent for a few moments, unblinking. "Whatever." She droned joining the group.

People began to gag as the next boat arrived. Upon it was a girl with a fake tan, poofy dark brown hair, and heavy make up. She wore a magenta tube top, light blue jeans, and black wedges with magenta accents. She was spraying her hair, and the resulting cloud was making it hard to breathe. "Aw yeah, three more coats oughta do it." She said with an accent.

"Anne Maria our jersey shore reject." Chris managed to cough out.

"Who are you calling a reject?" Anne Maria snapped spraying the host.

"Just go to the other end of the dock." Chris said irritably. Anne Maria did so, the other contestants giving her a wide berth.

It was then everyone heard a bossy voice yell. "Hurry up with my bags Samey! You're so lazy!" The camera panned over to two twins, both with blonde hair, blue eyes, red lipstick and red cheerleader outfits. One of the girls was yelling at the other. She had a mole on her cheek and was scowling at her sister. The other, still trying to get off the boat, was carrying three heavy looking bags and had an apologetic expression on her face.

"Sorry Amy they're a little heavy." The other twin replied meekly.

"No one wants to hear your complaining Samey. Just do your job." Amy stalked into the crowd as her sister struggled. To Samey's surprise she felt a bag being lifted.

"Hey you look like you could use some help." Trent smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks." Samey whispered with a smile. In the background Amy glared.

The next contestant was thrown into the dock, he yelled after the boat. " You will rue the day you crossed me!"

"Max" Chris introduced. Max was a short pudgy boy with a purple bowl cut and black eyes. He wore a gray jacket, matching pants and white shoes.

"This does not look like a five star resort! Evil does not take kindly to such trickery!" Max ranted.

"Yeah sure but I have this thing called a contract. So you can't do anything." Chris smirked, holding up a copy of said contract.

"Curses," The 'evil' man replied glaring at the contract. "You may have won the battle Chris but evil shall win the war!" The young man yelled with a raised fist. The other contestants backed away from where he stood. Max smirked. "Well it seems some of you fear me, and my evilosity."

"Yeah," Scott whispered. "His annoying 'evilosity'."

The next boat dropped off a camper with auburn hair in braids, brown eyes, white skin, and a face shaped like a strawberry. She wore a maroon turtleneck, a mid length maroon and black tartan skirt, knee length black socks, and maroon flats. She was reading a book and did not seem to have noticed she had stepped onto the dock.

"Amber welcome." Chris greeted, his smile falling as he received no response. "Amber." He repeated irritably. She merely turned the page. Fed up Chris went to take the book from her, immediately getting her attention.

"What?" She sighed clearly not interested.

"Hey, I'm Chris host of Total Drama the show you signed up for?" Chris deadpanned his brow furrowed.

"Right, sorry but compared to the enigma of Bram Stoker's Dracula this is a serious downgrade." With that she joined the group, still reading.

"I can't believe I'm here!" A voice proclaimed, signaling the arrival of another contestant. A skinny, black boy with brown hair, black eyes, and glasses. He wore a red hoodie, orange shorts, white socks with three stripes, and orange sneakers. "Bubble boy Camron." Chris smirked.

"A real dock, people besides my mother, the ocean!" Camron continued rushed toward them before tripping on nothing and falling to the dock. Several people winced but Camron beamed. "A real splinter!"

"Okay that's just weird." Jo scoffed a few others nodded in agreement.

The next contestant jumped off his boat with a shout. He was a tall, muscular black man with brown hair, brown eyes and an earring. He wore a blue and yellow football jersey with a one, green shorts, and blue sneakers. "Lightning how's it going?"

"It's going great now that Lightning is here!" The athlete said as he enthusiastically gave the host a fist bump. He approached the group with a swagger in his step. "You might as well give up now cause now that Lightning is here none of have a chance."

"Over confident much?" Jo retorted. rolling her eyes.

"Hello pot, meet kettle." Noah deadpanned.

"It's not overconfidence if it's true." Jo defended. Noah rolled his eyes.

A black girl with black hair, black eyes, and squared glasses stepped delicately onto the dock. She wore an orange blouse, gray skirt, cream long socks and brown flats. "Ellody." Chris introduced simply.

"Are you aware of the subpar condition of this dock?" Ellody questioned.

"Yep" Chris responded.

"So you know you're putting your contestants in danger?" Ellody questioned, a confused look on her face.

Chris smirked sadistically. "Yep."

Although taken aback Ellody must have known arguing wouldn't do anything as she did not push the point.

The next arrival was a male with long brown hair, brown skin suggesting Spanish origin, narrow green eyes, a little stubble and a muscular physique. He wore a red button up over a white undershirt, a bull necklace, grey jeans and boots. "Alejandro, our Spainish heartthrob." Chris introduced a smirk on his face.

"You flatter me." The Spainard responded with a bow. Alejandro approached the group of contestants. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said smoothly. Many of the girls giggled in response, some guys smiled, and Jo rolled her eyes. The Spaniard slipped into the crowd where Anne Maria greeted him. "You are looking fine hot stuff. "

"So is that everyone?" Chris wondred.

"If you were actually paying attention to the number of contestants, you'd know there's one more." Noah snarked.

"Did you know your aura is predominantly gray?" A low voice stated. Noah's eyes widened in surprise. The rest of the group was startled as they saw a girl now sitting Indian style by Noah. No one had seen her get here.

"Dawn where's your boat?" Chris asked in confusion.

"I sent the driver home; I did not want to trouble him." Dawn said softly. Dawn was very short with long white blonde hair, blue eyes and a serene expression. She wore a forest green jumper, grey mini skirt, lavender leggings and grey shoes.

"Well that's everyone." The host confirmed. "First things first. We need a picture of the cast for promotional purposes."

"Then we'd better get to shore. We're liable to fall in considering the state of this dock." Ellody mentioned.

Chris sighed "Fine everyone on the shore next to the dock then."

The group of teens did as they were instructed. Chris hopped onto a nearby boat camera in hand. The campers stood in three rows, seven on the bottom, nine in the middle and six on the top.

The bottom row consisted of Camron, Max, Ella and Dawn on the far left. They were all sitting. Harold and Ellody were in the middle both on their knees. This was followed by Amy and Sammy sitting back to back on the far right.

The middle row began with Xena, and Jo on the far left. Crimson, Noah and Trent stood in the middle. Kitty, Alejandro, and Amber stood on the far right with the brunette holding onto the Spainard's arm.

The back row started with Scott, followed by Lightning, who was flexing his muscles, Tyler, Duncan, Geoff, and Anne Maria. Who was thankfully done spraying her hair.

Chris stood at the bow of the ship holding up a camera. " Okay, one, two, wait." Chris paused as those who were smiling stopped. "Oops lens cap. Okay hold the pose! Wait!" He said stopping again. "Card's full."

"Hurry up I don't have all day!" Anne Marie said an annoyed look on her face.

"Okay think I've got it this time. Say Wawanakawa!"

"Wawanakawa!" The group said as the host took the picture.

"Perfect meet up at the campfire in ten." Chris ordered.

\

The scene flashes to the campfire pit, where there are eleven log seats. Six in back five in the front. Amy,Samey, Ella, Dawn, and Ellody sat in the front row of logs with Jo, Trent, and Lightning amongst them. The back seats held Noah, Tyler, Harold, Cameron, Max, and a still reading Amber. The rest of the campers, Scott, Duncan, Xena, Crimson, Alejandro, Geoff, Kitty, and Anne Maria were standing.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks!" Chris began. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, ya dig?" The camera cut to shots of a few groups of campers during the exposition. "The camper who manages to stay on 'Total Drama Island' the longest, without getting voted off, will win one-hundred-thousand dollars!" The music became triumphant for a moment as the prize was announced.

"What will the sleeping arrangements be because I'd like to request a bunk under hot stuff." Anne Marie said gesturing to Alejandro.

"They aren't co-ed are they?" Samey asked timidly.

"Why Samey wanna peep on the boys?" Amy smirked.

"No..." The younger twin trailed.

"Nope! The girls get one side of each cabin and the boys get the other." Chris said reassuringly.

"Why did I sign up for this again?" Noah groused as if realizing the people he'd be stuck with.

"Aw come on guys it'll be fun." Kitty grinned, placing a hand on Noah and Tyler's shoulders.

"At least we don't have to sleep with her." Tyler replied as the camera panned to Jo, who was currently threatening Harold.

" Here's the deal, " Chris began as the camera focused on him. "We're gonna split you into two teams. if I call you name go stand over there." He said pointing to a place off camera. The view switched to show the reaction of each of the campers called as they moved to the assigned place.

"Jo, Trent, Ella, Camron, Max, Amy, Samey, Noah, Amber, Tyler and Crimson" The host called out.

"Actually my name is Sammy." Sammy protested.

"Amy Said everyone calls you Samey, so you're Samey." Chris smirked.

Sammy looked about to argue but seemed to resign herself. The camera focuses on Chris. He held a piece of rolled green fabric in his hand. "From this moment on you are known as," the host threw the fabric at the group, as it unrolled it was revealed to be a tapestry with a poorly stitched emblem in the center. It was a green gopher in a fighting stance within a cream colored circle. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Oh the gopher what a majestic creature!" Ella beamed as she examined the team logo.

"And that leaves," The camera cut to each camper as their name was announced. "Alejandro, Kitty, Geoff, Xena, Scott, Ellody, Lightning, Dawn, Duncan, Harold, and Anne Maria."

"You guys are officially known as," The salmon fabric unfurled to reveal their own emblem, which was also poorly stitched into its center. It was a cobalt blue fish with an angry look on its face within a green circle. "The Killer Bass!"

"It's awesome, it's like amazing," Harold said.

"Alright campers! You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." The screen fills with static as a way of transition, when it clears we see Chris is in a wooden outhouse. A low shelf holds an extra roll of toilet paper. A skull is carved to it's right, and a roll of fly paper already covered in flies is in the upper right corner. Despite this there are still several flies flying around. "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries, anytime you want. Let the audience know what you're really thinking." He winked. "Or, just get something off your chest!" More static leads to the first confessionals of the series.

(Confessional)

Sammy: It was nice of Trent to help me, but I don't think Amy liked it.

Static

Amy: Excuse me, the hot guy with the guitar is supposed to go for me! Like hello.

Static

Ella: Hello everyone I have a song for you " (She opens her mouth to sing but is cut off.)

Static

Xena: The competition doesn't seem tough, and the accommodations while sparse should be enough to sustain me. All in all more than I was expecting.

Static

The confession cut to a view of Chris from behind the campers. "Alright any questions?" The amount of time provided was not enough to ask any questions and it was likely Chris knew this. "Good! Now let's find your cabins!"

\

Shortly after we find ourselves in front of two run down cabins offset from each other. Both were raised on cement blocks, had slanted roofs with patchy tiling, and a small chimney. A roofed porch extended from the front, leading to two doors with two windows in the middle. The host stepped into view gesturing towards the cabins in turn. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass, you're in the west."

The door to one the cabins opens revealing the inside. Three bunk beds surrounded a threadbare circular rug. It's orange colors were faded from the sun, ironically, that was what the rug depicted.

"Ugh bunk beds, this is so summer camp." Amy complained as the camera switched to a side view of her entering the cabin. A pile of wood sat below one of the windows, there was a stove and few coat hooks, followed by a mirror and one singular dresser upon which an unlit lamp sat.

"Really? I hadn't noticed.." Jo snarked, as she carried her suitcase in.

"No one cares what you think. Jockette, shut up while you still have some dignity!" The older twin retorted.

"Why don't you make me loser." Jo responded getting in her face.

"You did not call me a loser!" Amy practically shrieked. two glared at each other in anger.

As the two continued to argue, Amber had taken a bottom bunk while Crimson took a top bunk on a second bed. Upon noticing this, Amy and Jo both rushed to get a place on the remaining bed. Unfortunately for them, Ella got there first, taking the top bunk for herself.

"Oh this is going to be just like the princess and the pea, except they'll be a person under me instead of a pea, and there's only one mattress under me." Ella beamed.

"For the record I blame you." Jo deadpanned.

The camera cut outside as Anne Maria approached Chris. "Where the mirrors at? Being this gorgeous takes work." She asked gesturing to herself.

The camera zoomed in on Chris' face."There's some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way." Chris replied as the camera cut to a shot of the mentioned building.

"The commu-what?" The jersey reject asked in a demanding tone.

"It means we are sharing the facilities." Xena responded.

As Anne Marie complained about needing time. The view shifted to the doorway of the boy's side of the Gopher cabin. Noah, Trent, and Max watched with varying levels of interest.

"Clearly our team is superior. We shall crush them! Right evil minions?" Max proclaimed while Noah rolled his eyes and Trent backed away slowly.

The Camera cut to Geoff on the porch of the Bass cabin as Kitty entered her section. "hey Chris are there any chaperones at this camp." Geoff asked.

"You're all sixteen," the host said as he glanced around. "As old as a C.I.T at a normal summer camp." He shrugged. " So other than myself you'll be unsupervised." He checked his watch." You'll have half an hour to unpack and meet me at the mess hall. Starting now."

"Nice." Geoff cheered. The view switched from him to Jo and Tyler outside the Gopher cabin. Then to Kitty, Harold and Anne Maria outside the bass cabin as a shrill scream pierced the air. Finally to a shot of the campers looking into the boy's side of the Gopher cabin.

"What's the dwarf screaming about?" Anne Maria asked. As camera switched to Max. He stood on a stool his leg in the air as he cringed away from the abomination before him. It was a cockroach. "I do not like such creatures!"

"Really? It's just a roach." Jo snarked as the camera shifted to floor level. she began to try to stomp on the cockroach. This led to others following her lead, including Harold, Tyler, and Kitty. The roach dodged them all. Duncan showed up in the doorway an axe raised and preparing to strike. Suddenly a shrill scream went through the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THAT INNOCENT CREATURE!" Dawn screamed a panicked look in her eyes. While everyone was startled, mostly from idea that anyone would want to save a roach, Ella walked in and picked it up.

"Why hello little friend you must be lost. I shall take you outside." Ella left as quickly as she came leaving everyone staring in disbelief.

\

We transition to a conventional mess hall. Two long wooden tables with stump seats sat parallel to each other. Between the tables lay a green rectangular rug off center to the right. Against the back wall there was a white stone fire place. A large pair of antlers had been mounted on the chimney, lopsided. At the far right was a counter that led to the kitchen.

The man behind the counter was a very tall, burly black man. He wore a chef's hat, cream shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an apron. The rest of his body was obscured by the counter. "Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. So grab your plate get your food and sit your butts down now!"

"Will we be getting the main food groups?" Ellody asked. "As contestants, we must preform at our top physical and mental prowess, therefore it is imperative we maintain a nutritional diet." The camera switched to show Chef placing a squirming piece of mystery meat on her bun. She and Harold took their finished trays. The shot changed to an extreme close up of Chef's left eye.

"Yeah cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold stated. The Chef's eye twitched in response.

"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef said, yelling into his face. The two quickly backed down.

As Noah retrieved his tray he looked at his food anxiously. "Is it just me, or is it moving?

Tyler stared at his own food. "It's not you. Do we have to eat this?"

"You can starve if you want! Now get out of my line goat boy!" Chef yelled.

Chef motioned to Noah. "Scrawny kid give me your plate!" Noah handed his tray to Chef who put an extra scoop on his "burger." It went back up and clung to the spoon and Chef shook it off again. Noah walked away looking slightly disturbed.

"This sucks, am I right?" Anne Maria asked. Crimson. just stared then walked away. "Whatever I didn't wanna talk to you anyway."

Amy and Xena stood at the counter. The camera cut to a close up of Amy's 'burger'. " Does this have any gluten in it? I'm like so over gluten. " Amy said as the camera showed a fly flying by chef's head, he grabbed it and killed it swiftly.

"I don't believe that will be an issue." Xena said looking at the tray with an expression of mild disgust.

(confessional)

Xena: That may be an issue, my brain requires proper nutrition to function and it is clear that I won't receive that here.

Static

Flash to everyone sitting at their tables and looking at their "food" like it might grow legs and walk away. The Bass sat on the table at the far side of the mess hall, while the Gophers sat near the door. Someone's meat and bun is literally crawling away.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris said as the camera focused on him.

"Yo dude, can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked. A clever flew through the air almost hitting Geoff. The camera pans to show chef holding a knife and looking like he might throw that too.

"Whoa it's cool G! Brown slop is cool!" Geoff apologized to the angry Chef. "Right guys?"

"Your first challenge-" the host began as the camera focused back on him.

"You mean eating this wasn't our first challenge?" Noah interrupted, causing a few laughs.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." The host continued as he turned to leave. " Your first challenge will be in one hour."

"What do think the first challenge will be?" Kitty asked.

"Come on it's our first challenge how hard can it be." Geoff said

We flash to the contestants standing on top of a very tall cliff and looking down. All of them are in their swimsuits. The camera zoomed out twice, each one punctuated by a spike in background music.

"Oh shit!" Geoff exclaimed.

A/N: Okay so not the most original cast. Some beats will be similar to shuffled since there are four villains from shuffled in this cast. Despite this the execution will be different and there will be plotlines that are original. The twins in particular, since they seem to end up in shuffled fic a lot for some reason. I guess the RNG gods just like them, and of course there will be different ships. Including one fxf ship not only because I think they're cute it's part of one characters development.

So please read, review, and follow, it lets me know you're interested and encourages me.


	2. Not so happy campers part 2

A/N: We're back and ready to go!

With respect to the reviewers:

kirbystarwarrior: Thank you once again for your advice. I will try to do that from now.

Gucci Mane LaFlare: I'll take decent, thank you for your criticism. I proofread this one well and fixed chapter one. I'll do my best to be original, though there are some similarities.

The episode begins with a distance shot of Chris on the dock. "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" A montage of clips from the previous episode are shown. They begin with the campers at the fire pit, to Max screaming at a cockroach, to chef behind the counter, and end with Ella picking up the roach. . "Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers."

We flash back to the end of the last episode.

"Oh come on its our first challenge how hard can it be?" Geoff says once again. We see the campers on a cliff as the camera zooms away to show its large size, while dramatic music plays in the background.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed.

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous!

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The camera pans over the campers standing on the cliff, each of them had changed into their swimwear. "Okay," Chris began as the camera panned to him. A large crate with a yellow chicken in a red square is to the host's immediate left. " Today's challenge is threefold; your first challenge is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the waters below." Chris said

"Excuse me?" Ellody asked in disbelief.

"We're doing what!" Anne Maria seemed to finish.

Chris continued ignoring the comments. "If you look below you'll see two target zones." The camera switched to a shot of the water below from was a large semi circle of buoys with a far smaller circle inside. " The larger circle is the part of the lake we have stocked with" a few dorsal fins appear in the water." psychotic man eating sharks." Two of the sharks jump one after another as if to show the host wasn't bluffing. Several shots of campers looking into the dangerous waters below were shown."The smaller circle is your target which we're pretty sure is shark free."

"Pretty sure?" Sammy said with a gulp. The camera cut back to Chris who ignored her and continued to explain the challenge.

"For every member of your team that jumps and survives you will get a crate of supplies." The camera quick pans to show two stacks of crates on the beach below." Inside each of these creates are the supplies you will need to complete the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub." The scene changes to a still image of a properly made hot tub as a jingle is played. "The team that makes the best hot tub will have a wicked hot tub party tonight." Chris said as he pointed towards the camera.

The screen flashes to the dock of shame as somewhat sinister music plays.. "The losing team will have to vote someone off and watch them walk down the dock of shame, and leave total drama island for good." The camera cuts to Chris once again."Let's see killer bass who wants to go first?"

Ellody interrupted the challenge. "Excuse me Chris, but if that cliff is 1,000 feet high, we will perish."

Chris frowned. "It's supposed to be challenging."

Harold joined in, "No Chris she means we'll literally die! I mean gosh!"

Xena stepped between the two and interjected."I believe our host in engaging in a manner of speech known as exaggerating. It is commonly used to emphasize a point. In this case it is being used as an intimidation tactic."

At this Chris gave a sigh of exasperation. "Will one of you just jump already!"

Kitty peered over the edge of the cliff. "So who wants to go first?" A cricket sound effect played as the camera panned over everyone.

Geoff spoke up. "Hey don't sweat it guys. I hear these shows make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable."

A ripple effect takes the screen indicating a flashback. Chris and Chef are at the top of the cliff, the latter is wearing an orange floatie and purple swim trunks."We need to test the stunts first." Chris told Chef. "You know that."

"Do I look like an intern?" the cook asked with a glare.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital," the host said as the camera cut to him. "Come on just jump it, you big chicken. Bawk bawk!"

"I don't get paid enough for this man." Chef said. He jumped screaming all the way down, He landed outside the safe zone. "Hey," he said "I made it! I made it man." His look of relief did not last long. "Something just brushed by my foot! Hey Chris man! Somethin' ain't right down here!" He was dragged underwater, then he jumped out screaming. "Down boy!" he yelled as he ran to shore.

"Well," Chris said as he wrote on a clipboard, "that seems safe enough."

Rippling back to the present Lightning scoffed. "Lightning will do it since ya'll are so scared." Lightning jumped off the cliff in an expert dive, he landed in the safe zone.A montage of jumpers began; Duncan Jumped off the cliff without expression his arms folded; Xena falling with no reaction; Geoff cheering as he dove feet first.

Back at the top of the cliff Scott glances over the edge."I just can't do it." Scott said apologetically.

"Fine, that makes you a chicken. So, you'll have to wear this," he says putting a chicken hat on Scott. "for the rest of the day."

"Whatever." Scott replied.

"Bawk bawk bawk! That means the chicken path down is thataway," the host said pointing to an escalator.

"Wait, was that escalator there on the way up?" Amber questioned.

"Yes, it's been here the whole time." Chris insisted.

"Really because I don't remember-" Amber started.

"What is this question the host day?" Chris interrupted irritably. "It's there, the chickens go down it, end of story." Amber opened her mouth. "Zip it!"

Everyone was so distracted by the fight no one noticed Scott smirk as he left.

"Yeah!" Harold screamed as he jumped off the cliff, his legs wide open. The camera followed his descent to the inevitable conclusion. Harold hit the water kiwis first. As anyone with a good head on their shoulders can tell you, falling on water from such a great height is exactly the same as falling on cement, this in mind Harold was well within his rights to scream.

Another montage began, Kitty laughing her arms outstretched as she enjoyed the thrill; Ellody trying to center herself; Alejandro diving gracefully. Dawn falling with unnerving calmness almost like gravity didn't affect her as much. She landed outside the safe zone, but for some reason the sharks ignored her.

"There is no way I'm jumping off this cliff. I just got my nails did and I ain't risking breaking one. Do you know long this perfection takes?" Anne Marie said grabbing a chicken hat from Chris.

"Okay, so that's nine jumpers and two chickens." Chris says as he writes on a clipboard. Chris turns to the Gophers as the camera cuts to a shot of all of them. "Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on." The cart is shown on the beach below with the same jingle from earlier. "If you can't we'll give them to the Bass."

" I'm next! Woohoo!" Tyler said as he jumped off the cliff. "Cowabunga!" He cried as he fell toward the water. Unfortunately he hit one of the many buoys surrounding the safe zone. He groaned sliding into the water.

"Well I'm not jumping." Amy scoffed.

"And why not?" Jo replied.

"Well duh, I'm not a complete idiot like you. I don't want to die." Amy huffed folding her arms.

"We're not losing because of you." Jo said flatly. She proceeded to throw Amy off the cliff.

"You're gonna pay jockette!" The older twin yelled, a fist raised.

Jo glared at her team. "Does anyone else want to take the express trip off the cliff?" Everyone shook their heads. Yet another montage began; Jo falling as she yelled threats; Amber screaming but oddly still; Ella falls shortly afterwards singing as she falls with her limbs outstretched. She lands outside the safe zone.

People are shown atop the cliff trying to warn Ella as a shark moves in. Ella turns to the shark and begins to sing. "Sorry Mister shark, I'm just out for a lark, I will leave you alone, in the surf and foam, if you'll just help me, get out of the sea." Far from mailing the princess wannabe as everyone expected, the shark's eyes became hearts and they let Ella ride them to shore.

"Evil does not jump off cliffs." Max declared taking a chicken hat.

The montage continued; Trent diving nicely; Noah somehow managing to scream while remaining apathetic; Crimson falling like a stone and landing outside the safe zone. The sharks moved towards her, then she popped out of the water and scared the sharks away.

Sammy looked like she was trying to decide between her fear of getting voted off and her fear of breaking all her bones. Finally she sighed and took a chicken hat.

"Ok campers." Chris called through a red megaphone. "There's only one person left, If you want any chance of getting those pull carts you need this! No pressure dude."

Cameron looked nervous. "Really? This feels like a high pressure situation." He gulped.

"That's because it is. I was lying before." Chris smirked.

Camron stared over the cliff a nervous expression on his face.

(confessional)

Camron: I was so nervous, this probably isn't surprising but I can't swim well.

Static

Amber: It was a tense moment but all I thought at the time was "So how does camron walk? Wouldn't his legs be atrophied if he spent his life in a bubble?" I get hung up on that kind of thing.

Static

Geoff: I'm looking at this dude and thinking, there's no way he makes it.

Static

Noah: "I basically considered him dead, or at the very least brutally injured."

Static

The scene cut to Camron a bit further back on the cliff."I'm going to die now." Camron said nervously. The camera cut to the other Gophers watching him anxiously. With these words he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

The bubble boy screamed as he fell eventually, he landed in the safe zone. The small boy sank below the surface. There were several tense moments as everyone stared at the water in silence. Was he going to make it?

With a gasp Camron surfaced causing the Gophers to cheer as many Bass sighed in relief glad the boy was okay.

"We won!" Ella screamed.

"Actually you tied, and since Amy was thrown off the cliff I'm giving the carts to the bass." Chris smirked.

"You said we would win if string bean jumped!" Jo screamed angrily.

"No I said 'if you want any chance of getting those pull carts' he needed to jump. I never said there was a high chance." Chris smirked.

Everyone glared at Amy. "What? Samey's the one who didn't jump."

\

We flash to the bass pulling carts full of crates as they sang. Luckily, Lightning had helped stack the crates so there were three crates on two, and two crates on the other two. Spirits were high enough that everyone was singing one hundred bottles of pop on the wall."Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, forty-nine bottles of pop, if one of these bottles should happen to fall, Forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall."

\

Meanwhile the Gophers were struggling to push the large crates. There were enough that everyone had to push one. Jo wasn't really struggling but everyone else couldn't move their crate more than a few inches at a time. Amy was pushing her crate gingerly. This did not sit well with Jo.

"Ugh why did Samey have to ruin this for us." Amy griped.

"Stop complaining and push your crate chicken." Jo said glaring at the older twin.

"Hey Samey's the one wearing a chicken hat!" Amy argued.

"You would be too if I hadn't thrown you in." Jo replied getting into the older twin's face.

"And look how well that worked." Amy finished triumphantly, a confident smirk on her face.

Max stepped near the two. "I command you to stop arguing and continue push the supplies for my evil hot tub." A manic grin came over the 'evil' man's face. "For I am the emperor of evil! The champion of chaos! The kingpin of-"

"Shut up!" Amy said.

"Can it with the monologue shorty!" Jo said at the same time.

\

The Bass were making steady progress as they continued to sing. Harold was no longer pulling a cart as he was currently struggling to keep up with the others. "Thirty-two bottles of pop on the wall, Thirty-two bottles of pop, if one of these bottles should happen to fall..."

\

The gophers were not doing much better. Tyler set down his crate. "I've gotta take a wizz."

"Hurry up we're already behind." Jo griped, as Tyler walked behind a bush.

"I also need to tinkle." Max agreed going behind the bush Tyler had not taken.

\

We return to the bass mid verse. "-should happen to fall, 28 bottles of pop on the wall." The group came to stop.

"Look!" Harold exclaimed as we are shown the cabins. "There's the campgrounds!"

"That was pretty easy." Kitty responded.

"Indeed, given our team's lack of physical strength I was anticipating a longer travel time." Ellody noted.

\

Back with the Gophers Tyler and Max had returned from their bathroom break. "Finally, come on we gotta make up for lost time!" Jo said.

Tyler returned to carrying his crate. Max on the other hand... "Why should you be the leader? I'm the evil mastermind here!" He pointed his finger in the air for dramatic effect. "You are all nothing more than pawns in my evil scheme! Cower before me minions!"

No one looked like they were cowering. Jo lifted Max by the collar until he was at eye level with her. "You're going to shut your mouth, walk over there and push your crate." Jo growled dragging Max closer with every word. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" At this point their noses were almost touching.

Max gulped. "Crystal." He yelped as Jo dropped him.

\

We see the Bass by the cabins trying to open the crates with their teeth. No one seems to be having much luck. Chris walked by the struggling teens. "Remember you can only open the crates with your teeth. I came up with that one." Chris said smugly.

Harold had somehow managed to get a rope in his mouth. He got a crate open but injured himself in the process. "Ow! How do you even get a rope burn on your tongue? I mean gosh!"

/

Back with the gophers Max had, had enough time to regain his bravado. "I will not push this crate! That what my minions are supposed to be for!" The 'evil' man said, pushing his crate away with disdain.

"Ugh! Stop associating me with those yellow tic tac's!" Amy complained sounding genuinely offended.

Chris pulled up behind them on a red ATV. "You guys are way behind the other team, like way behind. What's the problem?"

"Well if a certain someone wouldn't question the leadership around here." Jo said looking at Max pointedly.

"Precisely, if Jo would just hand leadership to me-" Max began, completely missing the point.

"You couldn't a lead fish to water, and they live in it!" Amy glowered.

"Excuse me? I am the very embodiment of evil! The prince of pestilence!" Max cackled.

"You're gonna be prince of something if you keep on like this. " Jo threatened, punching a fist into her hand.

Noah cut in. "No I actually agree with him this time Jo." The cynic smirked.

"Finally someone respects my evilness!" Max said gleefully.

"After all he is simultaneously the prince of pests and insolence." Noah finished generating several chuckles.

"As great as all this drama is we're on a schedule people! Get moving!" Chris ordered.

\

The bass had gotten their crates open.

"I've got wood!" Said Kitty as she pulled out said object.

"I have some tools and a pool liner. " Xena continued, holding up the contents of her own crate.

The gophers arrived at camp exhausted.

"Finally." Noah muttered relieved to be unencumbered.

"How's it going my dudes." Geoff greeted.

"I'm hot, tired and I ache everywhere. Obviously everything's just peachy." Noah responded irratlly.

"Cool glad you're doing well." Geoff said earnestly. Noah's eye twitched.

At this point the Gophers were disheartened and Tyler could see they would need help getting their spirits back.

"Guys it's not too late we can do this!" He said to no effect. Trent put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right. We've got to try, they may be ahead but we are a team. If we don't try we will fail. I'd like to be known as the team that never gave up. Who's with me?" Trent said.

The Gophers' cheered, and began to try and open the crates. A montage began of the two teams building their hot tubs. First the Bass were shown, Xena and Alejandro were working on an already partly built hot tub. It was looking a lot like the picture. A pan to the Gophers showed Tyler and Noah working on their own hot tub. It looked the same.

The Bass are shown, Dawn handed a hammer to Trent who pounded another nail into their nearly complete hot tub. Another pan to the Gophers showed them still trying to piece their tub together, despite this it was shaping up nicely.

The Bass were passing their bucket down a line easily filling their tub with water. A final pan to the Gopher's showed them in a line as well, unfortunately, the team wasn't as coordinated with Tyler accidently drenching several people in water, Ella more focused on singing and dancing than not losing the water, and Max trying to add 'evil' to the tub.

The montage ends with a flash transition. Chris begins examining the tubs with a serious look on his face, his hands behind his back. Some of the Gophers are shown as Chris approaches the Bass' hot tub. Some of the Bass watch on as Chris gives their hot tub a closer inspection. The host put his hand to his chin in thought, made an unsure face, then smiled and lifted his hands into the air. "This is an awesome hot tub!"

The Bass cheered at this ruling. We follow Chris as he makes his way to the Gopher's hot tub. He dipped his hand into it and frowned. "Why is the water cold?"

The team's eyes widened, they'd been so busy trying to catch up to the bass they'd forgotten to heat the water!

"The heater works but apparently no one turned it on." Noah scowled.

"We could turn on the heater now?" Sammy tried.

"The point of a hot tub is to be hot!" Chris said "I think we have a winner here." He paused "The killer bass!"

At this the Bass cheered louder than ever, even Xena gave a nod of approval. For a moment we see the disappointed Gophers then focus returned to Chris. "Bass, you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer." The host turned to the camera and points towards the viewers. "Bonus!"

Chris turned to the Gophers with a frown as the focus changed to the disheartened team. "Screaming Gophers, what can I say? It sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the campfire tonight." The host said as he pointed at the Gophers.

\

Both teams are shown at the mess hall eating we focus on the Gopher table, where the subdued team is trying to eat. Tyler sighed. "So I guess we have to vote someone off."

"I say we vote off Samey she always messes things up!" Amy exclaimed.

"And I say we vote you off!" Jo growled.

"I think you should all be voted off you're absolutely worthless as minions!" Max proclaimed.

"You're the one wearing a chicken hat." Noah said flatly.

"Not to mention how much time you wasted arguing." Trent added.

"Not only that but you're annoying." Amy glared.

"And your speeches are long winded and boring." Jo glowered.

"Evil does not appreciate your conspiring. You will all be ruled by me one day!"

Noah face palmed.

\

The Gophers sat at the campfire pit. The fire cast an orange glow over the area. To the left several decorative torches were lit. They led off to a string of lights also lit. The back row of stumps held Tyler, Jo, Crimson, Noah, Amber, and Cameron. The front row held, Ella, Trent, Amy, Sammy and Max.

"Screaming Gophers." Chris began as focus moves to him. He held a large tray of marshmallows upon one hand. "At camp," the host gestures to the plate as we are shown a close up. "Marshmallows represent a tasty treat." The campers are briefly shown. " That you enjoy roasting by the fire." The focus moves back to the host who had a serious look on his face. "At this camp marshmallows represent life."

We see Noah fake a yawn. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision." The host went on. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate." The plate is shown once more. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame." The dock is shown with the boat of losers lying in wait. "To catch the boat of losers." Chris points to the out of sight campers. "This means you're out of the contest." the campers are shown again waiting in anticipation. "And you can't come back." the campers looked shocked. "Ever."

The host held up a marshmallow between his fingers. "The first marshmallow goes to Tyler."

"Whoo!" The jock cheered, "Place at the table!"

"Ella"

"I get to stay!" She the princess wannabe said as she collected her treat.

"Amber" Chris threw the marshmallow at her face as she was reading. Unsurprisingly she had no reaction.

"Crimson, Camron, Noah" The host listed.

Cameron ran over excitedly. The other two walked over with no expression change from normal.

"The rest of you received at least one vote."

This made the remaining campers nervous. Except Amy who was smirking in Sammy's direction. Amy made a slitting motion across her throat, as she looked at Samey who sighed giving up.

"Samey."

Samey blinked. "what?"

"You meant to say Amy right?" Amy smirked.

"No I meant Samey." Chris said with a smirk.

Sammy smiled and ran to get her marshmallow. She wasn't going home!

"Jo"

"Of course." The jock said cockily.

This done, Chris' face became as serious as ever. "Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening." At this the camera zoomed in on the plate. It then zoomed in on Max, who was looking extremely nervous, and Amy who just looked angry. The camera zoomed in on Chris, then on a visibly shaken Max, then on the plate, then back on Amy who was starting to look slightly nervous, back to Max, Amy, Max, the plate, closer still to Amy, closer to Max. The camera switched to show Chris opening his mouth about to decide on of the camper's fates. The camera went back to the two campers who leaned forward in anticipation. Chris raised a finger and the music swelled as he began to move it back and forth between the two campers, he tapped his chin and the campers prepared for the worst.

…

…

…

"Amy."

"You fools! I am the most evil! I will spend every waking moment plotting revenge," Seeing Max wasn't about to stop soon Chris rolled his eyes.

"Chef get him out of here." Chef threw a still monologuing Max onto the boat of losers, as it left they could hear him scream. "You will rue the day you crossed me!"

"The rest of you enjoy your marshmallows, you're all safe, for now." Chris said ending the ceremony.

\

Outside the Bass cabin, Anne Maria,Geoff,Kitty,Alejandro, and Duncan were enjoying the hot tub. Geoff raised a soda to toast. "To the Killer Bass!" The remaining four repeated the toast as they all cheered.

Lightning moved in front of the tub and flex. "The Bass Sha rule!"

(confessional)

Scott: We may have won this time, but there's plenty of time to change that.

Static

The screaming gophers passed by dejected. Jo looked at the camera. "Are you recording this?" at that the camera zoomed in."Good. I'm the strongest, smartest person on this island. I'm gonna win this contest got it!"

A/N: So why eliminate Max first? A few reasons.

1\. Aside from Amy he's the most obvious candidate, as there is no Leonard, Staci, Ezekiel etc.

2\. I have plans for Amy, and I don't have plans for Max.

3\. I find Max annoying though that is subjective.

That said I hope you enjoyed him in this episode, and please vote on the poll in my profile.


	3. The big sleep

It's time for the awake-a-thon! Canon reception varies so hopefully you like my take on it. Also I'm not the only one who think they may be fudging the timer right?

With respect to the reviewers:

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Yeah Max is a very hit or miss character. I was actually wondering if that joke was too on the nose but I'm glad you liked it.

Vladitor: Well wait no more glad you liked it.

. Thank you so much for reviewing it really keeps me going. Now without further ado let's begin.

\

The recap begins with a distance shot of Chris on the dock of shame. "Last time on total drama island, " the clips of the campers posing for the photo, the campers at the campfire pit, Chris pointing at the cabins, and Max screaming at the roach are shown. "22 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp."

A panning shot of the campers at the top of the cliff, a distance shot of the cliff, and a close up of the shark infested waters play over the next line. "The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a 1000-foot cliff into shark infested waters! "

Clips of Jo Lightning, Xena, Crimson and Duncan jumping are shown, followed by Anne Maria, and Scott getting chicken hats. "And while most campers took the plunge, some earned the dreaded chicken hat."

A shot of the campfire pit during the elimination ceremony, and close up of Amy and Max are shown. "At the campfire ceremony it all came down to two campers, " clips of Amy and Jo arguing and Amy gingerly pushing her crate are shown, "Amy's been a real pest since she got here," Clips of Max monologing and generally being annoying are shown. "And Max somehow hindered the team even more by questioning Jo's leadership."

"In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island," the clip of Max leaving is shown, "was Max proving that being annoying is a good way to get voted off." The recap ends with Chris on the dock. "Who will be voted off this week, in the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on Total. Drama. Island."

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The camera follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous!

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much headway. The camera zooms out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock as a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The camp is completely silent as the episode starts everything is peaceful, too peaceful. Chris McLean was not the kind of host that would let this dramaless atmosphere continue. He enters the shot with an air horn and megaphone in hand. He lifts up the air horn to the megaphone and sets it off with sadistic glee.

An extremely loud sound spread throughout the camp startling the majority of the campers awake. Jo shot up in bed hitting her head on the bunk above.

"Who in their right mind wakes up at this hour!" she yelled out the window.

/

The scene transitions to show the campers lined up in front of Chris. They had all changed into their normal clothing. Everyone looked incredibly tired sans Crimson and Amber.

"Morning, hope you slept well." Chris smirked.

"If you wanted us to sleep well, why wake us at this hour?" Xena asked.

Chris paused staring at her incredulously , then shrugged. "Okay I hope you're all ready," The host began as he walked down the row of campers. "because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." He finished pausing in front of Anne Maria and pointing to his watch.

"What? I need at least another hour to primp." Anne Maria scowled.

"And Lightning hasn't gotten his DPA yet." The jock agreed. Everyone stared at him. "Daily protein allotment? Really?"

"They'll be time that, right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake."he said pointing towards the lake.

"You're enjoying this ain't ya?" Anne Maria stated.

"A little." The host admitted. "You have thirty seconds." He said pointing at his watch.

(confessional)

Anne Maria: Sure I want the money but not at the cost of my looks.

Static

Scott: DPA huh? Sounds promising

Static

/

The campers were lined up, and had taken their starting positions. Nine campers were within shot. Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Ellody, Duncan, Geoff, Kitty, Scott, and Harold. "Okay runners!" Chris began. "On your marks! Get set!" The camera zoomed in on the host, leaving five campers in frame. "GO!" Lightning, Alejandro, and Jo took off like bullets, while Ellody took a second to register the race had begun.

The scene transitions to show the campers on their run. In front Jo, Lightning, Alejandro and Geoff vied for the lead. The last few campers were Noah, Amy, Ellody, Anne MarIa , and Harold. It was upon this group the camera focused.

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold asked Noah.

"I don't want to be associated with you." Noah deadpanned as he walked away.

The camera focused on Amy who was walking along when she heard a cry of pain. As she looked down she saw Camron in a heap ahead of her. Her foot was on his hand. "Sun so much hotter than I've read, limbs won't cooperate." He managed to gasp.

"You're almost as pathetic as Samey." Amy snarked.

"I don't see you running." Anne Maria retorted.

(confessional.)

Amy: Running in heels is like asking to trip. As if I'd risk that.

Static

Chris came by the campers on a moped with a grin on his face. He shouted through the red megaphone. "Pick it up people if you're not there by dinner time you don't eat!"

As Noah walked by Camron gripped his foot. Noah looked like he was seriously considering ignoring him before he sighed.

/

The scene cut to the main lodge, where most of the campers, and Chris who was buffing his nails , were waiting for the last four. The door opened "Physical exertion is not my forte." Ellody gasped as she fell in. She was shortly followed by Noah who was dragging a nearly unconscious Camron.

"What happened to him?" Kitty asked.

"I don't really care." Noah shrugged.

Finally Harold stumbled in. Scott glared at him. "Gee, Harold thanks for losing the challenge."

"I think I'm having heart palpitations," He groaned clutching at his chest.

"If they lost than doesn't that mean we won?" Amy smirked. The Gophers began to cheer, save for Crimson, who remained as aloof as ever, and Cameron, who did manage a happy sigh.

"Whoa there," Chris chuckled as the camera focused on him, his hands held out. "hold your horses, guys!" He walked into the room's center the camera following. "That wasn't the challenge!"

"It wasn't?" Sammy questioned.

"Who's hungry?" Chris said as he gestured to a purple curtain. It pulled back to reveal a table laden with a feast that made Thanksgiving look small. An angelic chord sounded and the food seemed to glisten.

(confessional)

Noah: I don't trust Chris, but after three days of chef's gruel I would've accepted this food from a guy laughing maniacally as he pet his cat while wearing an eye patch.

Static

Kitty: It was the most amazing spread I've ever seen! Well maybe not most amazing but it's top three at least.

Static

Xena: This is clearly a ploy but I must partake who knows when I will next get decent sustenance.

static

/

The confession cut to to a panning shot of the previously full table, nothing but scraps, dishes, and bones remained. The groans heard over the scene implied the campers had gorged themselves. The shot pulls out to show the campers slumped on the floor, bloated from overindulgence.

Chris jumped onto the table a megaphone in hand."Okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge!"

"Eating wasn't the second part?" Kitty questioned.

"What else do you want?" Jo added.

"The jockette is right. Haven't we done enough?" Amy whined, as she clutched her cartoonishly large stomach.

"Um let me think about that. " the host paused. "No. it's time for the awake-a-thon!"

"The sha-what-a-thon?" Lightning prodded.

"Don't worry!" Chris replied, hopping from the table. "This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So you made us run twenty kilometers, and then tempted us with food all so we'd have a harder time staying awake?" Noah said flatly.

"That's right Noah." Chris responded.

"He's good." Noah admitted, Crimson nodded in agreement.

"Move! Move! Move!" Chris ordered. The camera followed the campers as they reluctantly left the lodge to go in the baking sun.

""So, how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" Trent asked Sammy. Sammy took a moment to realize he was addressing her.

"An hour?" She guessed blushing, Camron passed by looking like an extra in a zombie film. "Less than that?"

/

The sun rose to midday as the scene transitioned to later in the challenge. A timer in the upper right corner claimed it was twelve hours later. The shot pans down to show the campers, separated by team, sitting with bloodshot eyes. . "We are now twelve hours in," Chris' voice overlay the scene. "with twenty campers still wide awake." The camera panned over the Gophers, all members save Crimson and Noah were shown. Camron was asleep.

Alejandro was currently doing light exercise and receiving quite a few looks. Jo looked suspicious, her eyes followed the Spaniard as she glared.

"I apologize for any inconvenience but I'm restless. " The Spaniard replied to her look as he stretched his leg in a manner that should not have been possible for a man.

"After a twenty k run?" Jo said skeptically.

"Leave him alone Jo." Sammy whispered tentatively.

"Yeah you don't have the right to make him stop." Amber agreed.

Jo rolled her eyes. The camera panned to show Crimson and Noah sitting a bit off everyone else. They both seemed wholly disinterested.

(Confessional)

Noah: The awake-a-thon was brutally boring, but at least Crimson didn't make things worse by trying to engage in small talk.

Static

Crimson: It's good to know one of my teammates can keep the silence. Most people feel the need to fill the air with meaningless chatter, like a swarm of insects.

Static

The camera focuses on Sammy and Trent sitting on adjacent logs. "I'm so tired I can't feel my legs." The younger twin moaned.

"Could be way worse," Trent replied.

"Really?" Sammy yawned. "How so?"

"We could be here without each other for company." He said smoothly. Sammy smiled lightly, in the background Amy glared. Next to her Jo is studying her teammates.

(confessional)

Jo: Not that I need the help but I wouldn't mind having a couple of peons. One to do whatever I say, and one to throw under the bus if things don't go my way. Now among my teammates which ones are the most naive or unpleasant?

Static

The confession cuts to Ella singing while Amy glowers at her. "So as impossible as it seems, I can dance on moonbeams, if only in my drea-"

"Are you trying to make me even more tired?" Amy scowled.

"They'll do, hey princess, tweedle dee, can I talk to you for a bit?" Jo asked.

"I would be delighted." Ella agreed.

"Whatever I have nothing better to do." Amy replied sullenly.

\

The scene flash cuts to a close up of Jo a bit off of the campsite. "So I know I can be aggressive, but I've figured out a way to take me and two others to the end game. I chose you." Jo said as the other two walked into shot.

"Truly, how wonderful." Ella beamed.

"Why would I ally with you?" Amy frowned.

"You know I can always ask Sam-" Jo started.

"I'm in." Amy agreed, cutting her off.

"Good now let's keep this alliance between us." Jo ordered.

"You have my word." Ella promised.

"Like I'd want anyone else to join." Amy smirked.

(confessional)

Ella (singing): I'm going to the end game, the end game, the end game, I'm going to the end game oh I'm so glad I came!

Static

Amy: Don't get me wrong I still hate her, but if anyone's getting in this alliance its me. Besides she called me tweedle dee. Which means Samey's tweedle dumb.

Static

/

The confession cuts to night, the timer marking it as twenty four hours since the challenge started. The camera zoomed in from a full view of the island to show a few shots around the campfire. Geoff struggled to keep his eyes open. Noah was out like a light, as was Camron and Kitty. The rest of Gophers were awake. The counter confirmed nine were left. The bass had nine left as well, Ellody having drifted off. Everyone was struggling except Crimson, who remained aloof, Dawn, who was mediating, and Amber who was spacing out.

"Congratulations, campers!" Chris announced as the focus switched to him. "You've made it to the twenty-four hour mark! Time to take things up a notch!"

The shot zoomed out to reveal the host standing next to a large object covered in a sheet, as well as the Chef. The giant man was dressed in, of all things, a light pink sheep costume, and carried a small harp.

"Fairy tales!" The host smirked, removing the sheet to reveal a pile of books.

"Seriously?" Amy snarked.

Chris cleared his throat as the shot returned to him. Chef played the harp before glaring at the chortles he received."Once...upon a time..." Chris slowly began.. "There was...inside this boring kingdom... a boring village. And inside this boring, sleepy, village...filled with, very boring children..." Geoff's eyes fluttered. Tyler yawned.

As Tyler's eyes closed the scene changed to a dreamlike background with a harp on a hill. Pink fluffy sheep began to make their way on screen. Eventually they began to jump over the harp until the fifth, which was not a sheep but Chef in the sheep costume. A loud snore interrupted this jolting Tyler awake. Harold had fallen asleep.

The next shot was of Jo, Amy and Ella. Suddenly Chef danced on screen wearing a pink ballet tutu as dance of the sugar plum fairies played. He left a trail of dust in his wake causing the three girls to yawn. Geoff, Duncan, and Lightning all yawned as they too were sprinkled with dust. Xena fell over asleep.

"That'll leave a mark." Sammy winced.

\

The scene cuts to later that night where the timer says it's been forty hours. The shot is taken from behind the campers so only their silhouettes were seen. The most obvious being Tyler moving, Anne Maria standing shock still, and Dawn meditating.

(confessional)

Tyler: I figured if I kept moving my body wouldn't relax and I wouldn't fall asleep.

Static

The confession cuts to a view in front of the campers. The camera panned over the bass revealing Alejandro, Duncan, Lightning, Dawn and Anne Maria were left awake. Then it panned over the Gophers, showing Jo, Crimson, Amber, Trent, Amy, Sammy, Ella and Tyler were awake. The camera paused as Tyler fell over and the counter adjusted accordingly.

The camera stopped on Trent and Sammy as a nearby Amy fell asleep. The two were talking. " What's your favorite song?" Sammy asked.

"She would be loved. Favorite color?" Trent responded.

"Um...red." Sammy said uncertainly.

"Why'd you hesitate?" Trent said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Because whenever I get asked that I say red, then Amy tells me to stop copying her." The sweet twin replied staring at her feet.

"Your sister doesn't have the right to treat you that way." Trent said firmly.

"I know but I'm not sure I have the courage to stop her." Sammy said as she trailed her fingers across the ground. "No one has ever chosen me over Amy."

Trent tilted Sammy's head up and looked her in the eye. "I choose you."

\

We transition to sometime later, panning down from the sky to show the two laying on their backs, stargazing. "You still awake?" Trent muttered.

"Not really," She yawned. "You?"

"About the same, so what else can we talk about?" Trent received only light breathing in response. Sighing he closed his eyes and joined her.

The camera pans to show Ella talking with Dawn. "So you can tell when someone is lying?" Ella questioned.

"It depends, some people are easy to read, while others require more time to learn." Dawn answered.

"Who's the hardest?" The princess wannabe asked curiously.

"It's between Noah and Xena, Noah's aura is almost completely gray, and Xena's is logical tan." Dawn explained.

Ella yawned. "You know Dawn until tonight I thought the only people with your powers were evil witches. I'm glad someone like you has these powers. " Ella said as she lay her head against the log Dawn was meditating on.

"I can tell from your aura you are a sweet girl, too naïve for her own good, with a deep appreciation for nature. You aura is beautiful and it suits you perfectly." Dawn complimented.

Ella blushed. "That's so nice of you."

\

The scene flashes to a full view of the island the timer reading fifty-one hours. A zoom cut showed Lightning asleep. He awakes to find Duncan staring at Anne Maria. Her eyes wide open. "Okay this is just unnatural. Seriously how is she doing this?" Duncan waved his hand in front of the girl's face. She didn't move a muscle. He poked her face and she opened her eyes?

"Her eyes are painted I saw it!" Jo accused, pointing at the jersey reject.

"Shut. Up." Chris exclaimed."Oh, I've got to see this!" Chris walked over to Anne Maria. The jersey reject stared at him, blinking as she realized she was caught. He examined the thick white eye shadow she'd applied. "Well I wasn't gonna risk my looks for this challenge." She explained.

"That is so freaking cool, but you're still out." The Bass' counter dropped by one.

\

The camera focuses on Alejandro as he approaches Amber. "Is this place taken?" He smiled patting the ground next to her.

"N-no..." Amber stuttered the blush on her face only grew as he sat by her.

"You don't seem to be tired?" Alejandro said in askance. She and Crimson had been fine the whole time.

"Well after so many late night reading sessions I'm used to staying awake on little sleep." Amber explained.

"What genre do you enjoy?" The charmer asked ,placing a hand on her shoulder.

"H-horror mostly, though I enjoy a good mystery as well, you know Agatha Christie, Sherlock Holmes, Dracula, I know what you did last summer..." She trailed.

"Ah a woman of taste I see." The charmer complimented.

"T-thanks." Amber whispered unsure of how to take the compliment. "But you should get back to your team I wouldn't want them to get mad at you."

"Very well, I if I must." Alejandro agreed."Your company would make any trouble worth it though." He said with a coy grin. As he walked off Amber smiled.

(confessional)

Amber: 'Come into my parlor' said the spider to the fly and you know Alejandro's a good spider because even though I know what he's doing, I'm still tempted to jump into the web...

\

The confessional cuts to the night sky. The timer speeds up as the sky transitions from night to day, day to night, and night to day again; the timer stops at eighty-five hours. Clips of campers waking up were shown. First Duncan putting Harold's hand in a mug of warm water. "Oh gross it works, dude peed his pants."He exclaimed as the nerd woke up, gasped, and tried to hide his pee stain.

The next clip shown was Ella waking up from her slumber a meditating Dawn greeting her. Finally Noah cuddling with Camron. The former opened his eyes, saw what position he was in,and ran off, while the latter stared after him in confusion.

(confessional)

Camron: With our low amount of body fat, it's only natural that in our unconscious state we'd gravitate to the nearest source of heat. Which happened to be each other. I'm not sure why Noah's upset about it.

Static

\

The scene flashes to show the remaining three Gophers. Jo, Amber and Crimson. Jo was slouching and looked exhausted, while Crimson and Amber seemed fine.

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris said, coffee in hand. He looked well rested. He took a sip. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

"Not gonna happen McLame." Jo retorted, though the bags under her eyes said otherwise.

Chris smirked. "Alright. You six stay with me," the shot zooms out to show the final six, Jo, Crimson, Amber, Alejandro, Duncan, and Dawn walking to the host, "The rest of you get a shower for heaven's sake! You stink!" Harold ran away his hands covering his crotch.

Chris took another sip of his coffee and the music swelled ominously. "I didn't want it to come to this," he said, as the camera did a slow zoom on his face. "I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said 'Chef? I don't want it to come to this!' But darn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring sleep-inducing activity, I can find."

(confessional)

Duncan: Whatever Chris has up his sleeve. I can take.

Static

Chris smiled and took out a book. "The History of Canada," He droned. "A Pop-up Book, Chapter One." He opened the book, and a beaver popped up from its pages. "The Beaver. National symbol, and a 'dam' fine hat." He made air quotes around his pun as the last six campers, now sitting in a single row of stumps, groaned.

\

The scene cuts the cabins to show them empty, everyone was washing up. Everyone except Scott. Scott chuckled as he found what he was looking for.

The footage skipped ahead, and the timer read eighty seven hours. As Chris droned on, the camera showed Alejandro and Jo had fallen asleep. The scoreboard dropped in favor of Gophers. Shortly afterwards Amber toppled off her log as she finally fell asleep.

(confessional)

Amber: My one literary weakness, curse you history!

Static

The scene flashed back to Chris as he smiled behind an oil drum he was using as a podium. "Time for a bathroom break!" he announced. "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long sweetheart!" Duncan said. "I can go all day."

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Crimson deadpanned. Duncan seemed to change his mind at this thought.

"You've got five minutes," Chris told him, "long as you don't mind a little company."

"Fine, but stay out of the stall." The delinquent told the cameraman.

Chris was subsequently shown waiting and bored at his podium. He was handed a note from someone off-screen. He smiled when he read it. "And we have news! It looks like Duncan, has taken a dive on the can! So I guess that leaves-" Dawn toppled off her log, meditation finally giving way to sleep. "Oh." He paused. "the official winner of the 'awake-a-thon' is Crimson."

"We're done? Good." Crimson deadpanned before falling straight forward. Chris winced.

\

The scene flash transitioned to a view outside the cabins. An angry Lightning is desperately looking for something. "Where is Lightning' DPA!" He burst from the cabin. "Lightning's been robbed!"

"Robbed? What'd they take?" Kitty asked.

"My protein powder! Lightning needs his DPA!" Lightning frowned.

"Have you looked everywhere?" Xena questioned.

"Are you trying to tell Lightning he wouldn't look everywhere for his DPA?" Lightning said defensively.

"It was merely a question." Xena said flatly.

"In fact how does Lightning know you didn't take it? Any of you could have taken it." Lightning accused.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I'll help you look buddy." Geoff offered.

(confessional)

Scott: (Holding giant can of protein powder.) Gee I wonder where it went?

Static

The confession cuts to a view of the bass boy's side of the cabin. Geoff is looking around. In the background Scott is shown rolling the protein powder under a bunk. He sneaks off and Geoff turns. "Hey I found it! It was under your bunk." He said as he stepped back outside.

Lightning grabs his protein powder, holding to his chest. "I missed you!" He pauses. "but Lightning knows it wasn't there before. Looks like whoever stole it was afraid of Lightning and returned it."

"Who's to say anyone stole it? You just made a mistake." Scott soothed.

"Lighting don't make mistakes when it comes to his protein powder." The football jock insisted.

"Come on the team deserves an apology. Just admit you were wrong." Scott demanded.

"Lightning wasn't wrong one of ya'll stole it." Due to his pride Lightning refused to admit he was wrong. Several Bass members glared at him.

\

The scene skipped ahead to the next night, at the elimination ceremony. Chris was shown walking towards the Killer Bass with a plate of marshmallows, the camera zoomed in on Lightning sitting on the end.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris said holding the plate in both hands. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate." The camera got a close-up of the marshmallows before switching back to the host. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow." The scene panned over the eleven teens, most still visibly tired. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave." The camera zoomed out to show the whole group. "And you can never come back, ever."

"The first marshmallow goes to Dawn." The moon child gracefully accepted her marshmallow. "Duncan," the delinquent trudged over. "Alejandro,"

"Of course." The charmer replied.

"Kitty," The perky girl beamed. "Geoff," The party dude gave him a thumbs up. " Anne Maria."

"You better believe it." The jersey reject cheered.

"Scott." The schemer accepted his marshmallow, a smirk on his face. "Xena." The girl expressed no emotional change. "Ellody." The geek looked relieved.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening!" Chris announced, pointing at the last remaining piece of white Fluff.

"Sha-what!" Lightning exclaimed while Harold looked on nervously.

Shots began to alternate between the two nervous campers, the smiling host, and the final marshmallow as the music began to build.

...

...

...

"Harold." The dweeb gave a sleepy grin.

"Why would ya'll vote me off?!" Lightning asked incredulously.

"Tough break, bro. The dock of shame awaits." Chris said gesturing toward said dock.

"I'm too good for this show anyway." The football jock scoffed.

"As for the rest of you, you're all safe. For now."

(confessional)

Kitty: Thinking someone stole your stuff is one thing, but not apologizing after you've found it? That's just rude.

Scott: (whittling a piece of wood) I figured brick for brains would flip if I took his protein powder. My plan is to make my team lose so the Gophers underestimate us. Now that we've lost our strongest team member I'd say we're on our way. Yep everything's coming up Scott.

(Fade to Credits)

\

A/N: So a lot to unpack this chapter. Jo's made her alliance, ships are emerging, Scotts sabotaged his first player and Noah has had his awkward moment.(although not as awkward as canon, the amount of NoCo spawned from that one moment is almost disturbing. Fandoms am I right.)

So Jo is the one to make the alliance much like in shuffled, but honestly she just seems most likely. As for my choices, the moment I saw Ella was in the cast I knew she'd be in it, but I couldn't think of who else I'd want to join. Sammy has a different plotline and Tyler would almost be a rehash of Lindsey in canon. Then the idea of Amy being in it as fodder hit me and I decided to go with it. I have decided to go for a most daunting challenge: Giving Amy some character development.

I've also revealed a few ships this chapter if you want to pick them out.

As for Lighvtning's elimination I had three choices for this spot, and Lightning was a chance to mirror canon without directly copying it. If its any concelation he would've just gone next chapter or during phobia factor anyway. The other choices were Tyler and Camron. Had Tyler left here he would've broken Jo's whistle. Camron would've just been voted out for being generally useless.

Please read, favorite, follow, or review! The poll for who the final villain should be is still open.


	4. Dodgebrawl

A/N: So I super inspired and finished early. I wouldn't expect an update this soon all the time but enjoy!

With respect to the reviewers:

Gucci Mane LaFlare: I'm glad you liked it. Yes giving Amy character development will be hard but that kind of why I want to do it. As for Lightning I struggle to write dumb characters so the fact that I wrote him remotely well makes me happy.

Thank you for reviewing it really does motivate me.

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" A Chris voiceover began as scenes from the previous episode were shown. They begin with a pan downwards from the sun to the campers running. "The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-a-Thon when Dawn got a little too relaxed." the moonchild was shown falling off her stump. "and the Killer Bass suffered their first loss of the game." A clip of the Gophers cheering was shown, followed by a few clips of Lightning looking for his protein powder.

"Jo started the first Total Drama alliance by convincing Ella and Amy to join forces with her," the host continued over footage of the three campers talking to each other, "while Alejandro began working his charms on the Gophers." The clips of Alejandro doing light exercise and flirting with Amber are shown . " And Lightning thought his protein powder was stolen, but it was under his bunk the whole time." A clip of Scott pushing the canister under the bed was shown. "Or was it?"

"And though he was probably their strongest team member, in the end it was Lightning's unwillingness to admit he was wrong and apologize that got him kicked off." The footage shows Lightning refusing to apologize. "And he wasn't even wrong, right Scott?" A clip of the ginger smirking is shown.

"Who will break the alliance rules first?" Chris said as the camera cut to him walking up the dock. "Will Crimson show any signs of sleep loss? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic Campfire ceremony yet, on, Total. Drama. Island.

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The camera follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous!

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much headway. The camera zooms out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock as a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

\

The episode begins with footage of Tyler running on the beach. He panted with effort but seemed to be enjoying himself. The camera panned left, showing Alejandro as he ran behind Tyler. Unlike the former,the only sign of the Spainard's physical activity was a light sheen of sweat. The camera follows Alejandro until he reaches the clumsy jock.

"Impressive. I cannot help but admire an athlete who puts his all into improving." The charmer flattered as he slowed his pace to match Tyler's.

"I do my best." The jock replied. He seemed to be unsure of how to react. After all its not every day an attractive man compliments you. The jock decided to quicken his run.

"And it shows amigo. I worry for my own team's chances during the next physical challenge." Alejandro continued.

"You really think I'm that good?" Tyler wondered, he slowing as his energy waned.

"Of course." Alejandro smoothly lied.

(confessional)

Alejandro: Tyler's inability could prove to be his undoing. All he needs is a push.

Static

\

The confession cut to the mess hall where all twenty teenagers were eating what they are told is breakfast but looks like white paste. The Gophers are fine, though Crimson is absent. The Bass on the other hand looked just as bad as they had last challenge, in fact Duncan looked worse.

"Duncan you look like crap dude." Chris said, his voice contained a mocking undertone.

"Stuff it," The delinquent responded.

"Harold snored all night." Kitty yawned.

"Wow," Chris said, "four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting dude?"

"You wanna find out!" Duncan said irrately.

"No man, it's cool. It's cool." Chris said, his hands held out in a gesture of peace. The door to the lodge opened up to reveal the nerd in question. A chorus of gasps sounded as the camera panned up Harold's lean frame, stopping at his face. The cause of such surprise was a mustache that had been drawn on his face. Jaunty music began to play as Harold stepped in, the screen had a dreamlike overlay as he walked past, to the apparent awe of everyone. A record scratch ends this fantasy as the dweeb sits to the snickers of his peers.

"Okay, what!" Harold demanded.

"Someone messed with your face dude." Geoff told him, more chuckles could be heard in the background.

Harold examined his warped reflection in the spoon. Surprisingly, he seemed almost pleased with the vandalism of his face. "Hey, sweet Stache."

"Hey everyone it's Crimson." Chris announced, clapping. It was likely he was trying to rub salt into the Bass's wounds. It seemed to be working as the Gophers cheered upon her arrival, while the Bass cast them salty looks.

The goth looked no different from normal. Her head held high as she walked, a deadpan expression as usual. It was only when she reached the table that she displayed tiredness, as she faceplanted into it.

The camera panned to focus on Jo, Ella, and three sat together on one end of the Gopher table. Ella looked in rapt attention, while Amy looked bored. "Let's go over the rules one more time," The jockette demanded. "Rule one: I'm the leader so I make the rules. Number two..." She trailed in askance.

Ella answered eagerly.. "Break the rules and you're out."

"Right," Jo smirked. "Finally, no fraternizing with other team. Ella."

"Why call out me?" Ella asked confused.

"I saw you hanging with that Bass girl last night." She accused.

"You mean Dawn? But why ever not?" Ella asked in confusion.

"Because she's the enemy. We can't risk you blabbing something personal." Jo said firmly. The jockette put a finger to Ella's chest as if empathizing the point.

"Alright..." The princess agreed sadly.

(confessional)

Ella: Dawn didn't seem like an enemy, but I suppose Jo knows best.

Static

\

The footage cut to a distance shot featuring the campers on the beach in a small glass box with a simple makeshift court in the center. It consisted of a single red rectangle with a line through the middle and two sets of wooden bleachers each with a team's banner over it.

Duncan stumbled through the door last, as he made his way to the rightmost bleachers and lay upon them. He was clearly exhausted. "Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you do." The delinquent warned his team.

"This is all your fault. I was trying to sleep." Anne Maria accused Harold.

"It's called a medical condition, Gosh!" Harold retorted, offended.

"Let us not point fingers, it does us no good." Xena said flatly.

A shrill whistle comes from off screen. The camera pans right to reveal the source to be Chef wearing a referee uniform. He walked past the campers, and raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head. He stood next to Chris, a pile of rubber red balls to his side.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball," the host explained, holding up one of the balls for the campers to see. "The first rule of dodgeball is-"

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah quipped, a few chuckles were had.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball," He spun the ball in his hands and threw it at Anne Maria."You're out."

" Hey watch the hair." She complained, before throwing the ball back to Chris.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court." Chris continued to explain as he caught the ball.

"Throwing balls, gee another mentally challenging test," Noah deadpanned.

"You believe this to be mentally taxing?" Xena questioned. Noah looked taken aback.

"Ok now Geoff try to hit me," Chris said as he threw him a ball. He received another ball from Chef.

"If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but," He explained, purposely dropping the ball in his hands, "if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're have one minute until game time!" Chris continued, as the camera panned over the contestants. " To make things interesting, both teams will have sit a person out each game."

\

"Alright,we need to focus on having the best players we can on the court. So stonewall, string bean, you're sitting out." Jo began pointing at Crimson and Cameron respectively. "Tweedle dee, braids, lover boy, and headband you're on the court with me." She continued as she pointed to Amy, Amber, Trent, and Tyler. "Princess, scrawny, and tweedle dumb, you're in reserve, and before you start-" She began as she noticed Noah about to protest. "No matter how bad you are at dodgeball you can't be worse than string bean."

Noah looked to Camron. A butterfly had made it's way into the court and had landed on the bubble boy's head. He was being visibly held down by the weight. "Fair point." He acquiesced.

The music picked up, and the shot switched to Chef overlooking the court. Both teams had five players. Alejandro, Geoff, Kitty, Anne Maria, and Harold for the Bass, and, Jo, Tyler, Trent, Amber, and Amy for the Gophers. Each team had three balls in their half of the court, and everyone else had already taken their seats in the background.

"You're going down fishies." Jo said, engaging in smack talk.

"I wish you all luck, but know that my team shall be victorious." Alejandro returned, his politeness only serving to rile her more.

"Both teams ready!" Chris announced as the camera showed more shots of the two teams putting on their game face. "Best of five games wins! Now," The camera focused on Chris, then zoomed out to a view of the full court. "let's dooooodge some ball!"

Chef blew his whistle signifying the beginning of the game as the bleached campers cheered, sans Crimson, Noah, and Duncan.

Alejandro, Geoff and Kitty each picked up balls for the bass. They each focused on the player opposite them, Jo, Tyler and Trent. Geoff made the first move as he threw his ball at Tyler. The ball flew just wide of its target. Tyler retorted by spinning around in an overly complex throw. The ball hit Ella in the face causing Dawn to glance worriedly in her direction.

"Great job headband now hit their team!" Jo growled.

Alejandro rushed forward, ball in hand. He threw the orb towards Tyler who appeared frozen. Unsurprisingly the well aimed ball hit him in the stomach taking him out immediately.

The camera cut to Chef blowing his whistle as he pointed Tyler out. A scoreboard flashed on the bottom of the screen displaying 4-5 in the Bass' favor. The Bass cheered as Tyler walked to the Gopher bleachers, clutching his stomach.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills," Harold said. He stared Amy in the eye, a ball clutched in his hand.

"Please like you have any skill." Amy retorted.

The nerd ignored her, struck a pose, than immediately threw the ball hard into the floor, where it bounced uselessly over the line. Amy picked up the ball and gave Harold an evil smirk. An oddly high pitched scream flew from the teen's mouth as he ran, to no avail as he was struck hard in the face.

Once again Chef blew his whistle. The scoreboard updated to show the teams on even footing. "See you never loser." Amy taunted only to be hit by a ball from Kitty. The camera cut back to Chef as the scoreboard showed 3-4 Bass.

Anne Maria threw her ball at Trent who managed to catch it, though it was a close call. The camera cut to Chef sending Anne Maria out and signaling Noah onto the court. The know it all sighed as he walked onto the court.

Amber shot her ball at Kitty who dodged, then Geoff sent a ball back towards her. Amber dodged smirking at him. She went to throw her ball at Alejandro but the Spaniard flashed a grin, causing her throw to have less force than she intended. The charmer deflected it, then threw his own, sending the bookworm out of the game.

Jo picked up a couple of balls and threw them at Geoff who was unable to dodge two balls at once. The scoreboard showed the teams tied at 2-2. It was now Alejandro, and Kitty, facing off against, Jo, Noah, and Trent.

"Steady aim lover boy." Jo said as she tilted her head ever so slightly towards Alejandro. The two threw their balls at the charmer simultaneously. He caught Trent's but was hit by Jo's sending one member of each team out. The score was now 1-1.

Kitty didn't look worried despite being outnumbered. She took aim at Noah who dodged. Jo threw her ball at Kitty. She ducked and turned her attention to the jockette. Noah handed his ball to Jo, who readied another throw. The selfie loving girl steadied herself in preparation.

"Selfie's are a derivative art form." Noah snarked.

"Huh?" Jo used the girl's moment of distraction to hit her.

Chef blew his whistle and the scoreboard flashed 1-0. The Gopher's cheered for their victory.

With the bass Geoff had a hand on Kitty's shoulder in comfort. "Don't let Noah get to you girl, your selfies are great!"

"I'm not upset Geoff, I know selfies aren't for everyone, I just didn't expect it." The smile on the Kitty's face confirmed this.

(confessional)

Kitty: It's almost like my sister's here competing with me.

Static

\

The confession cut to the Gopher's at their bench. Despite their victory, Jo was pacing back and forth in front of her team with her brows furrowed. "We may have won people but that was way too close a match! Headband what was that throw? Braids stop getting distracted by that Spanish loser!"

"That was a warm-up throw," the jock said. "I can dominate this game just let me in again!"

"S-sorry..." Amber muttered.

"Whatever, headband I'm giving you another chance, lover boy, tweedle dee, you're going again too. Braids I'm benching you. Maybe you'll think before getting distracted." The jockette turned to Noah. "Scrawny you're going in."

"Jo I'm only good at the dodge part of dodgeball, not sure that's more helpful than a girl who gets distracted by one specific team member." The cynic replied.

"I'd have thought you'd be good at the ball part too." Amy smirked.

"A double entendre at the expense of my masculinity? How original." Noah retorted.

"Scrawny you're not getting out of this. Jo said firmly.

"Can't blame me for trying." The know it all shrugged.

(confessional)

Noah: It would take more effort to argue with Jo than it will to play the game.

Static

\

The camera moves out to a shot of the court as the players waited for the game to begin. The Gopher players were Jo, Tyler, Amy, Trent, and Noah, and the Bass' Alejandro, Anne Maria, Xena, Scott, and Geoff.

The whistle blew, almost immediately Tyler threw his ball, in much the same manner as the first time. The ball hit into Chef. Tyler threw another ball, this one given to him by Noah, it hit into Ella.

The camera focuses off field for a bit as Dawn runs to check on Ella. Her smile brightens as she sees Ella's aura is mostly okay.

Back on the field,Jo threw her ball at Anne Maria. The jersey reject manages to dodge but the ball very nearly hits her hair. Anne Maria, who had previously had no interest in the game, glared at the Gophers. "No one messes with the hair!"

Anne Maria threw her ball with enough force to knock the jockette down. She grabbed Scott's ball and took out Noah. Knowing a good thing when they saw one, Geoff, Alejandro, and Xena, all handed their balls over. The last three members went down quickly. Chef blew his whistle and the scoreboard went from 5-5 to 0-5 instantly.

\

The footage cut to the Bass strategizing. "We may have won the last match, but it was more of a fluke than anything else. We need a strategy." Alejandro pondered.

"Why don't we ask Duncan, he hasn't done anything yet." Scott smirked.

"He's sleep deprived but perhaps we can take inspiration from him?" Ellody chipped in.

"He is a delinquent and bully so that could work. A common strategy used by groups of such people is outnumbering and overwhelming their targets. How this could apply to dodgeball is something I am unsure of." Xena stated.

"I believe I may know how." Alejandro smirked.

\

A Flash transition sent the scene to the third match. Jo, Amy, Sammy, Trent, and Amber made up the Gopher team. While Alejandro, Geoff, Kitty, Xena, and Dawn played for the Bass. The camera panned over the players, then moved back to Chef as he starts the game.

Jo, Amy, Trent, and Amber threw their balls at the Bass hoping for a swift victory. The Bass all managed to dodge the balls. Swiftly Xena gathered the launched balls and threw one to each of her teammates, save Alejandro. A nod from the Spaniard prompted the rest of the Bass to throw their balls at Jo. The jockette, talented though she was, only managed to dodge three of them. The Gopher's stared at their fallen team member not noticing some of the balls rolling back onto their opponents side of the court.

The camera shifted to a view in front of the Bass as they threw four more balls at Sammy. Amy laughed but was hit soon after, followed by Trent and Amber. Chef blew the whistle and scoreboard changed to match the Gopher's overwhelming defeat.

The Bass cheered as they returned to the bleachers. "A good plan Alejandro but we need one more win to secure victory. Should we use the same players, as they are already familiar with the strategy or change players on the chance they'll provide less familiarity?" Xena asked the charmer.

"We'll keep Geoff, myself, and Kitty. Ellody, Anne Maria you come as well." Alejandro ordered.

"As long as they stay away from my hair." The jersey reject agreed.

\

The shot cut to the Gophers. "How are we supposed to combat that? If they win one more we're toast!" Jo yelled.

"I think I have a plan, but it requires teamwork and coordination. So I suggest we leave Complamy and klutzy on the sidelines. " Noah deadpanned.

"Okay, Tweedle dee go get Princess we might need her." Jo ordered.

With a huff Amy stomped towards the Bass' bleachers where Ella was talking with Dawn between games. She rudely hit Ella on the back of the head. "Hey, our 'leader' wants you to get your butt back to the team."

"Oh, yes I should participate shouldn't I?" Ella agreed.

Amy turned to go back to her team. "You shouldn't feel the need to oppress others just because you don't feel like your own person." Dawn said to her. Amy's eyes widened before she resumed her normal scowl. "What do you know." The older twin scoffed.

\

The footage Cuts to the beginning of match four. It was Jo, Noah, Ella, Sammy, and Amber, vs, Alejandro, Geoff, Kitty, Ellody, and Anne Maria. The Gopher's were standing slightly closer together than the Bass.

The whistle blew and the Bass picked up their balls and threw them at Jo simultaneously. Before the balls could reach Jo, the other Gophers, sans Noah, moved in front of the jockette. All four members caught one of the balls. Sending everyone but Alejandro out of the game. With matching smirks the Gophers then used the Spaniard's own strategy against him. Within moments the match was over.

\

The camera cuts to the Gophers. Jo looked everyone over. "Okay, we have to win this last one people. We need all of our best players. Scrawny says they probably won't try that strategy again now that we can counter it. So everyone needs to be at the top of their game because they'll be unpredictable. So Braids, Tweedle dee, lover boy, and princess you're going in." Jo demanded.

"What about me?" Tyler complained.

"Headband you've failed twice. I'm not giving you another chance." Jo insisted.

The Bass were in a circle discussing. "So who's going in?" Kitty inquired.

"I think it's my turn." Harold answered.

"No way, we actually got a chance to win this thing." Anne Maria retorted. Harold gave a sad nod of acceptance.

\

The camera cut to Chris as the music crescendos. "Gophers, Bass! Let's send this sample to the lab, and see whatchya made of!" Chef blew his whistle and threw his arm down as he signified the final game's beginning.

Six balls remained in the center of the court. Jo moved to them first, she grabbed one and threw it towards Alejandro. He dodged and threw his own ball. The footage picked up, Kitty and Geoff were shown being hit, and Amber caught a ball thrown by Anne Maria. Noah took the court and dodged a ball thrown by Ellody. Alejandro caught one ball and dodged another. Sending Amy out and bringing Scott in. The Spaniard managed to team up with Ellody taking down Trent.

Jo threw a couple balls at Xena. She caught one but was hit by the other. Kitty came back on the court. The Gophers shared a look and threw their balls at Alejandro who dodged Noah's, caught Ella's, but was hit by Amber's. The princess stepped out as Geoff stepped in. Amber launched her ball at a distracted Ellody sending her out. The two remaining bass coordinated their throws to take out Amber. Noah somehow managed to catch a ball and sent Kitty out. Jo came back onto the court as Geoff caught a ball thrown by Noah. The party dude let Harold on the court as Jo struck him out.

As the Gopher's noticed the final two they cheered, while the Bass groaned. "Goodbye skinny nerd." Anne Marie quipped.

The camera focused on Harold as he struck a pose, then moved his hand in a bring it on gesture. It cuts to a side view as Jo throws one ball after the other. Somehow Harold managed to dodge all four balls, ducking incredibly low for the last one. Both teams stared in shock as Xena called for a time out.

\

The footage cuts to the Bass as they discuss what just occurred.

"The nerd's got dodge." Anne Maria stated. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Figure skating," The geek replied as he spit water at Kitty, completely disregarding the bucket she was holding.

"Harold that was awesome." Geoff complimented. " but dodging isn't enough."

"Indeed. In order to achieve victory you must either throw her out," Xena began.

"Which I ain't holding my breath for." Anne Maria interrupted.

"Or catch the ball."

"Do you think you can do it amigo?" Alejandro asked.

"Definitely." Harold assured as he spit water at Kitty again. "You can do it!" The pigtailed girl encouraged despite this.

The Gophers cheer as Harold returns to the court. A split screen showed Jo and Harold as they stared each other down. The music builds as the Bass chant Harold's name. Jo winds up her throw.

"You're going down nerd." The jockette taunted as she threw her ball. The nerd slammed against the back wall stomach clutched, as he slid down the wall. Everyone waited with baited breath. Harold held up his hand, he had caught the ball.

The whistle sounded as the scoreboard updated to 0-1. The Bass cheered wildly. "The Killer Bass win!" Chris proclaimed. Harold was picked up by his teammates as they carried him out of the court. The camera panned to the Gopher's who looked glum. "Gopher's what happened?"

"They didn't let me play more that's what happened." Tyler burst out. Maybe it was the way they'd treated him or maybe it was Alejandro's words from that morning but for whatever reason Tyler spoke up.

"You were the worst player we sent out!" Jo nearly growled.

"You did worse than I did, seriously how did you manage that?" Noah quipped.

"For once the nerd and I agree." Amy snarked.

Everyone stalked off, leaving Tyler alone and forlorn.

(confessional)

Harold: I guess I'm kind of a role model now that I've won the dodgeball competition. People will probably all want my autograph when this show is over and stuff.

Static

\

The confession cut to the usual elimination opening shot of the Island at night. "Campers!" Chris said as the shot transitioned to the marshmallow tray."You've already placed your votes and made your decision." The shot zoomed to show Chris, then panned over the contestants. Some seemed nervous but no one more so than Tyler. . "One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. Ev-er." The camera cut to Chris again."When I call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Jo."

The jockette smirked as she claimed her marshmallow. Chris continued "Noah. Trent." They picked up theirs as well. "Amber." The bookworm retrieved her treat without ever looking up from her book. "Ella."

"I get to stay another day!" The Princess wannabe sung.

"Amy. Samey. Crimson." Each of the contestants were called to claim their marshmallow.. Until only Camron and Tyler remained."The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris grinned as the music swelled. The shot focused on a nervous Camron, then an even more nervous Tyler. "...Camron."

The bubble boy relaxed and joined the rest of the group. Tyler walked off sadly. Static cut to a close up of Chris clearly edited in after the fact. "Ok, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever," Chris said. "But I still get paid. Bonus!"

A\N: Yeah this one was obvious. If the Bass lost in cannon I almost guarantee he'd have gone. This chapter is a bit light on character development but that's what happens when your challenge is a structured sport.

As for Noah I always figured there were three reasons he didn't participate in Cannon. Reason one he's clearly the weakest member so he'd be pretty useless. Reason two he doesn't like sports. Reason three Heather didn't try all that hard to get him in. Jo on the other hand wouldn't take no for an answer and obviously Camron is weaker than him. As for why he came up with a strategy and actually tried a bit? Noah strikes me as the type of person that doesn't want to be involved but once he is he'd prefer to win.

Had Lightning gone here it would have been because his team lost and he blamed them for it.

Please read, favorite, follow, or review! The poll for who the final villain should be is still open.


	5. Not quite famous

Sorry guys I was gonna upload this on the 25th but my charger broke and I had to order a new one. I like this episode unlike a lot of people because this is the episode that confirmed Heather as main antagonist.

With respect to the reviewers:

Gucci Mane Laflare: Yeah if the bass had lost canonically it would have been Tyler or Harold. I glad you think Jo's funny, I've always seen comedic potential in her. As for Noah, if the gophers were gonna lose I had to have him play, I don't know if you've looked at my profile but Noah's my favorite character which is why I write him so much.

Critica7: First thank you for explaining your problems as it will help me improve. Second my autocorrect is fired. Third I hate writing action scenes because they are so hard. Fourth I added in Xena and Amber for fun and they just happened to be randomized in. Although there were quite a few RR contestants that wouldn't work for this two. As for Amber she's one of those characters that takes a bit to get to know. As time goes on I'll have less campers and I can focus on individual characters better.

OF the chapters thus far this is my favorite so I hope you enjoy!

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris began, the opening recap started with a clip of a camera taped to a totem pole. "The Screaming Gophers faced another loss to the Killer Bass." Clips of the dodgeball game played, showing all the best hits and throws. "There were bruises, risky moves, and dangerous alliances." Footage of Amy being hit by a ball, the Bass throwing their balls, and Ella talking to Dawn are shown. " and in the end it was Tyler the klutzy jock who was sent home.

"This week," Chris continued over clips of Tyler leaving., "another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise," a sign dropped next to Chris with the boat of losers on it, followed by a clip of the actual boat. , "to Loserville, Population: Four." A clip of Chef blowing the whistle is shown, the camera cuts to a close up of Chris. "Who will sink, and who will stay afloat?," The host gestured up and down then pointed to the audience."Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Island."

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The camera follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous!

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much headway. The camera zooms out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock as a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

\

The episode opened with a shot of treetops against the dawn; the camera panned down to the Bass cabin as Anne Maria's voice is heard. "This is awful!" The shot cut to the girls side of the Bass cabin. Anne Maria is looking in her bag clearly upset. "I'm down to seven cans of spray tan already!" She whined.

"Ah yes truly an unfortunate occurrence, though I must ask why you require so much fake tanner?" Xena inquired.

"Are you kidding me? If one of these cans is faulty I need a back up! I mean do you know how hard it is to maintain this perfect tan?" Anne Maria responded.

"As I do not use fake tanner I cannot confirm nor deny your assertion." Xena conceded.

"I rest my case." Anne Maria said confidently.

The scene moves back outside to show a seagull sleeping in its nest in the horn of a loudspeaker. The speaker went off startling the seagull away."Alright campers!" Chris announced, "Enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!"

\

The footage cuts to a shot behind the campers who have all gathered onto their team's bleachers in front of a small stage outside.

The camera focused on Trent as Sammy arrived. "Sammy. Saved you a seat." The guitarist said patting the seat next to him. The younger twin blushed as she accepted. Amy glared holes into the back of her head.

. "Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state-of-the-art, outdoor amphitheater!" Chris said, as the footage switches to a view behind him then back to its former position. The camera zoomed in on Chris as he continued.. "Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite!" Chris raised a finger for emphasis. "A talent contest!"

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers," the host said as the camera showed the camper's excited reactions. Well most of them anyway.. "These three will represent them in the show tonight! Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes as long as it's legal!" Chris gave Duncan a look. The focus switches to a shot of Duncan as he snapped his fingers. Before returning to its previous place.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend, Grand Master Chef!" Chris announced in a manner similar to a commentator. The camera zoomed back to his close up as he continued to explain the challenge. "Who will show his approval via," Chris gestures to a spot above his head. "the Chef-o-meter!" A long wooden spoon appears on top of the screen, the top part is a picture of Chef and the handle has nine markings on it equally spaced from each other. "The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!"

A flash transition brings the scene in front of the Gopher cabin. Jo blows a whistle bringing the group to attention. "Alright, I'm taking charge of this challenge, unless one one of you objects?" The jockette announced looking each camper in the eye as if daring them to object.

"I think Jo's a good leader!" Ella beamed.

"Better her than me." Amber shrugged.

"I couldn't care less." Noah deadpanned.

"Great." Jo smirked. "Everyone shows their talents, no exceptions. So who's going first?"

\

The shot quickly panned over to the Bass outside their own cabin. Alejandro stood in front of them flashing his charming grin. "Alright amigos if you believe you have a talent present it to the group and we can all decide."

"I can read tarot cards." Dawn said calmly.

"That may be too long of an act." Ellody stated.

"True, but I figured I'd offer." Dawn replied.

\

The camera focused back on the Gophers. Almost everyone looks bored. Jo herself has almost drifted off. She brought herself back to awareness as Camron finally finished.

"And that is why Insects are an important part of an ecosystem." The bubble boy concluded to lackluster applause.

"Okay we're not doing that." Jo said flatly. "Next."

\

Back with the Bass Anne Maria had stepped up to show her talent. She simply stood in front of the group as her teammates waited. After about twenty seconds one of them broke.

"Okay, you can start now." Kitty encouraged.

"Start what?" The Jersey reject asked.

"Showing us your talent dude. " Geoff answered looking at her in confusion.

"I've been showing my talent." Anne Maria said.

"Really? And what exactly is your talent?" Scott scoffed.

"Being beautiful obviously." The Bass, save for Alejandro and Xena, groaned.

"You are lovely, but it is the kind of talent that should not have to be shown." Alejandro flattered.

"You're right hot stuff people already know I'm beautiful." She agreed.

"Yeah if you're into Oompa Loompas." Scott whispered to Xena.

"I have not heard of such a creature. What are they like?" Xena asked. Scott facepalmed in response.

\

The music became peppy as Sammy did several cartwheels and a handspring before doing one last flip landing on her feet. The younger twin looked on worriedly as Jo considered.

"I think the routine is okay, but your confidence is lacking. Tweedle dee show me what you got." Jo said as she blew her whistle.

Amy smirked and began her routine with several front flips as she chanted. "Gophers, Gophers we are great, the Bass are so last rate," She cartwheels into a handspring. "Gophers, Gophers we're the best, the Bass are nothing but a pest." She stops and does some simple cheer steps. "Gophers, Gophers we all pass unlike those dirty stinking Bass!" She ends by doing the splits. "Go Gophers!"

"Alright now that's what I'm talking about. You're in tweedle dee. Between you and lover boy we've got two acts. Everyone take five but I want you all back in an hour." Jo ordered.

Amy looked from her position on the ground towards Trent, only to find the guitarist hadn't been watching as he was engaged in a conversation with Sammy.

"I think you did great, Jo's just picky." Trent encouraged.

"Do you really think so? I'm not sure..." Sammy whispered looking at the floor of the porch. Trent cupped her chin bringing the sweet twin's eyes to meet his. "I am." The younger twin blushed. The camera cuts back to Amy glaring.

(confessional)

Amy: Trent is like so out of Samey's league. So why's he like her and not me? This is so unfair! There has to be a way to get his attention.

static

The confession cut back to the Bass outside their stared at Harold in disbelief. A few moments passed before the team applauded.

"Dude your beatboxing is awesome!" Geoff complimented.

"Harold that was amazing." Kitty exclaimed.

"I believe we are all in agreement. Harold our first act." Alejandro stated. "Next,"

Ellody adjusted her glasses and stood before the group. The genius cleared her throat and began. "Pi is equal to 3.14159265358979-"

"While that is impressive I'm not sure it's what we're looking for." Alejandro interrupted. "It is meant to be a show."

"I see, understandable not everyone appreciates mathematical complexity was well as I." Ellody agreed.

"We face a similar problem with my own talent. My ability to recite facts from memory is hardly a spectacle." Xena stated.

"Very well. Next."

\

The scene cut to Ella as she watched the Bass. She was looking at Dawn in particular using the break as an opportunity to learn more about her.

"Getting dirt on the Bass Ella?" Jo's voice was heard as the wannabe Princess started.

"Oh um yes I was just checking out the competition, no other reason to be here, nope." Ella lied looking guilty.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Really? What have you found out?" The jockette challenged folding her arms and tapping her foot as if waiting.

Ella frantically tried to think of something she'd seen. "They've only got one act so far. I don't know who it is but that means we're ahead right?"

A tense moment passed as Ella grinned nervously, Jo looked at her skeptically at first then slowly relented. "Fine. " Jo stalked away not noticing Ella sigh in relief.

\

The scene transitioned to a shot of a couple clouds over one of the cabins. Geoff entered the scene on a skateboard. he rode the skateboard on top of the cabin, did a trick off the building landing out of frame. The camera cuts to a ground shot of a stump near the cabin while Scott, Ellody, and Kitty watched. Geoff rode in from the right side of the shot, up the front of the stump. Where he stopped and flipped the board into his hands.

The Bass cheered as Alejandro approached him. "Very impressive amigo, I think speak for us all when I say you should represent our team." The charmer turns to the group. "Any objections?" A hearty cheer was his response. "So it's Harold's beatboxing, Kitty's posing, and Geoff's skateboarding."

"I'm gonna be on TV, man!" Geoff exclaimed

The camera panned to Kitty who was laughing. "But we're already on TV."

"Oh yeah!" The party guy realized as the camera panned back to him. He ran close to it. "Hello out there, dudes!" He greeted.

\

The footage skipped to the Gophers yet again. Amber seemed to be finishing her talent, as she was playing a small flute like Instrument in a rendition of Loch Lomond. As she finished there was polite applause. Jo wasn't impressed.

"We already have lover boy playing an instrument braids, I'm pretty sure Chef would prefer the guitar over the flute." Jo said flatly.

Amber glared at the jockette. "It's a piccolo."

"Whatever. Same thing." Jo shrugged.

"No it's not. The pitch and playable notes as well as the overall sound quality are different. To say the piccolo and flute are the same is like saying the violin is the same as the viola." Amber complained.

"I don't care." Jo brushed her off. "Next."

Noah sighed and stepped to the front. He began to speak in prose.

"I heard a Fly buzz - when I died -

The Stillness in the Room

Was like the Stillness in the Air -

Between the Heaves of Storm -

The Eyes around - "

"Okay, I've seen enough next," Jo dismissed.

Another Skip forward showed Crimson standing before the group eating a hot pepper with a straight face. Many of the Gophers looked on in concern, some even seemed to be feeling the effects secondhand. She swallowed without trouble.

"You call that a talent? I can eat food." Jo scoffed.

"Then why don't you try one?" Noah deadpanned offering one of a few peppers.

The jockette took the challenge eating the pepper in a single bite. She chewed and swallowed. She waited a moment, then smirked. "See it's not even that hot!" She said smugly.

"Wait for it." Crimson stated.

It was then the spiciness of the pepper made itself known. Jo gasped and began to cough. "My throat burns." She rasped. "I need water."

"You need milk." Crimson said flatly. "I told Chef I needed some for my act." The goth offered the white beverage to the jockette. Jo took it sighing with relief as she drank.

"Okay, I think we have our third act. Be prepared for tonight people." Jo ordered softly, her throat still sore.

\

The scene cuts to Amber sitting on large stump by herself. She is playing Loch Lomond on her piccolo clearly enveloped in the music. She finishes the very last notes only to receive applause. The camera zooms out to show Alejandro clapping.. Amber jumped, startled the expression on her face slowly transformed into a blush a she realizes who has interrupted.

"Oh it's you." Amber stuttered staring at her feet. "Did you want to sit here, because um, I can leave..."

The charmer shook his head. "I was drawn here by your music Chica. It is not often I hear the piccolo."

The bookworm looked at him in surprise. "You know it's a piccolo?"

The Spaniard smiled. "Si, for how could I mistake the sound for any other instrument?"

Amber sighed. "I know, but no one else seems to notice. Jo called it a flute earlier and didn't care when I tired to explain the difference."

Alejandro placed a hand on her shoulder causing the brunette's blush to deepen. "Pay her no mind. She simply doesn't understand the intricacies of such things."

"N-nowadays no one seems to. I love old music but whenever I try to tell people they call me a hipster. I'm not, I think there's good new music. I just don't think people should forget the older stuff." Alejandro remained silent as though waiting for her to continue.. "I know its weird. I'm not really into technology and I tend to worry too much. I just wish I was better with people."

The charmer looked into her eyes. "You underestimate yourself Chica. You are a very charming woman. If people do not see that they are blind." He paused a moment as though considering something." Perhaps you could play for me sometime."

Amber nodded. "I-I'd like that."

He stood up. "I'm afraid I must return to my team. I bid you farewell."

(confessional)

Amber: That went well, a little too well. You know like when you're watching a romance and you know you're supposed to be invested, but you can't seem to because it all feels so... orchestrated. Well that's what my brain is telling me. That said my emotions and hormones are totally into it.

Static

**\**

The confession cuts to Sammy and Trent outside the Gopher cabin as Amy watches them.

"Sammy, you wanna sit by the lake?" The guitarist asked, a genuine smile on his face.

"Sure! I mean if you really want to." Sammy blushed as the two walked off. Amy glared after them then smirked.

\

The scene cut to some of killer bass waiting on stage. Geoff rolled one of the wheels on his skateboard idly, Harold practiced as Scott observed him, Anne Maria, Kitty, and, Xena played cards.

"Shouldn't you two be practicing your acts?" Scott asked Geoff and Kitty pointedly."

"Scott I pose for selfies all the time," Kitty chuckled.

"Yeah chill dude, it's all good." Geoff replied.

Scoffing, Scott returned to watching Harold.

(confessional)

Scott: My team has a pretty good line up, but there has to be a way to screw it up.

static

The confession cut to an outdoor shot of the Island, panned past the Gopher cabin and beach, and stops on a shot of the dock the campers had first arrived on. Trent and Sammy sat side by side, their legs dangled off the side.

"I know I shouldn't let Amy get to me, it's just when you hear something enough times you start to believe it. You know?" Sammy confessed. "It's like she just tears me down, and no one seems to care." She looked at Trent. "Well almost no one."

It was then they were interrupted by Amy. The mean twin was in her red bikini, treading water as she approached the dock, a sultry smile on her face. "Hi Trent." Amy whispered lowly. " I was just going for a swim, want to join me?"

The guitarist gave her an uncomfortable smile. "I uh don't have a swimsuit." Trent excused.

Amy swam closer, the grin on her face grew devilish. "Who said you needed a swimsuit?"

At this Sammy stalked off a sad look on her face. Amy grinned in triumph but frowned as she saw Trent running after the younger twin. A scowl settled on her face.

\

The scene cut to outside the Gopher cabin. Noah and Crimson sat on the front steps, the former read, while the latter simply sat in silence. The comfortable silence is broken by Crimson's monotone voice.

"So that poem you were reciting earlier?" The goth prodded.

"You mean I heard a fly buzz - when I died? It was written by Emily Dickinson, not my favorite work of hers, but I needed something of a decent length. Why, do you want to find it for yourself?" Noah deadpanned not looking up from the book he read.

There was silence for a moment before Crimson began to speak again. :

"I'm nobody! Who are you?

Are you nobody, too?"

Then there's a pair of us - don't tell!

They'd advertise - you know!"

Noah set his book down and joined her. :

"How dreary to be somebody!

How public like a frog

To tell one's name the livelong day

To an admiring bog! "

Yet another moment of silence as the two took in the event. When it was broken it was by Crimson once again. "I'm familiar."

(confessional)

Noah: You know, I didn't think there'd be someone I enjoyed being around when I signed up for this. It's an odd feeling.

Static

Crimson: Noah has a degree of natural apathy I admire.

static

The confession cut to some time shortly before the competition. The participants practiced backstage save Amy who sat on the edge of the stage. The older twin looked put out, something that was clearly noticeable, as Alejandro approached her.

"You appear troubled amiga, is there anything I can do to help?" The charmer pushed smiling comfortingly.

"it's Trent. I've been trying to get him to notice me all day. It's like he doesn't even see me! He's too busy talking to Samey." Amy admitted angrily.

The Spaniard smirked. "I see, it is a shame he cannot see you are the superior twin."

Amy smiled at the affirmation of her own belief. "I know right! It's like he can't see how much she sucks."

Alejandro furrowed his brow as if in thought. "Perhaps there is a way to show him how much you like him while simultaneously showing him how much worse your sister is."

Amy looked down at the pom poms in her hands. An evil smirk began to grow on her face. "Thanks Alejandro I know just what to do now."

"I'm happy to have helped." The charmer grinned.

(confessional)

Alejandro: She makes her downfall all too easy.

static

The confession cut to a spinning sunburst pattern in yellow and orange, the team logos spun into view upon it. "It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris' voice overlaid, as the logos slammed into each other in a shower of stars. The effect cuts to a distance shot of Chris on stage, much like the shot from earlier except this one was at night. The non-participating members of both teams sat in their respective stands.

"Welcome," Chris began as the camera shifted to a view behind his head, and across the audience."to the very first Camp Wawanakwa Talent Contest," The view cuts to a close up of Chris as he points at the camera for emphasis. "where six campers will showcase their mad skills, and desperately try not to humiliate themselves." The shot zoomed out as Chris gestured behind the curtain. "First up for the Screaming Gophers, Crimson."

There is a brief cut to the Gophers cheering on their teammates, sans Noah and Jo. The focus returns to the stage as Crimson steps on expressionless as usual. The goth wordlessly pulled out the pepper. She ate it slowly allowing the juice to work its spiciness on her throat. All the while her face was emotionless. Eventually she swallowed.

The Gophers cheered.

"Okay that was spicy." Chris punned as he walked onstage. "And it looks like Master chef agrees!" The host says as the Chef-o-meters appeared on screen, the first seven sections lighting up in green.

The Gophers were briefly shown cheering before the camera switched back to Chris again."First up for the Killer Bass Make some noise for selfie girl Kitty!" The Bass are shown cheering as the curtain behind lifts up once again. Kitty has her back to the audience as a spotlight turns on her.

Music begins to play as Kitty turns flashing a smile as a camera sound effect goes off. She turns and winks at the camera holding up a peace sign. She bends down and blows a kiss to the audience. She turns her back to the camera giving a saucy over the shoulder smirk, before turning back a haughty expression on her face as she ended the routine.

(confessional)

Kitty: And you said posing for selfies had no practical use. Well shows what you know Emma!

static

"Girl you've got some moves." Chris smirked as he came on stage. The host put an arm on Kitty's shoulder as the Chef-o-meter appeared a second time, registering a six. The bass cheered as Kitty returned backstage."So, with two down and four acts to go, the Screaming gophers are screaming ahead. Next on-deck, Trent! Take it away my bro." He raised his hand and backed off the stage.

The view goes to close of Trent. ""This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent begins to play his guitar as the shot zooms out revealing him sitting cross legged on a short stool. He starts to sing. (same tune as his canon song.)

I know I like you,

and I think you like me too

but it would seem you have low self esteem ( the camera shifts to show Sammy smiling a light blush on her face, before shifting back to Trent.)

So I want you to understand,that I just don't agree

I don't think you're subpar,

I like you for who you are.

The song finished and, as a light round of applause came from off screen, Chris stepped out the stage. "Nice work," The host began as he placed a hand on Trent's upper back. "I'm liking your style dude, and so does Grandmaster Chef." The Chef-o-meter fills to a full nine points. Trent waved awkwardly at the camera. "Alright quit hogging my light buddy." Chris said as he rudely shoved the guitarist offstage. "Three down, and three to go, and the Killer Bass are gonna need to up their game if they want to win. Let's hear it for Geoff.

The party boy rode on stage rad music accompanying him. He began to pick up speed as he moved. He heelflipped offstage landing it well, he turned around and grinded across front of the stage. He kickflipped off into a manual and turned to wink at Kitty. He stopped manualing turned around built up some speed and jumped back on stage. He rolled to a stop and kicked the board into his hands as the Killer Bass applauded.

"Dude those were some rad moves, and it seems Grandmaster chef agrees. " Chris announced as he stepped on Chef-o-meter registered a seven. "Anywho, We'll take a quick break, and then see if the last to contestants can win it for their team."

A simple black and white animation of a man ironing a shirt, and his hand, in front of a rabbit ear television set was shown as a means of transition.

(confessional)

Scott: Okay this cutting it way too close. Harold's act is really good but I think I know how to avoid full points.

static

**\**

Scott approached Ellody. "Hey, you're good with tech right?" The deviant asked.

The genius nodded. "Indeed, what is your purpose in asking me that?"

Scott rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I think I broke the speakers, I was just trying to go backstage and wish everyone luck."

Ellody nodded again. "I'll see what I can do." She and Scott went backstage to the speaker. The genius examined it then smiled. She knelt down and plugged the speaker back into the extension cord. "There, next time try checking the plug first."

As the genius left Scott smirked and turned the volume as far right as possible.

\

"Welcome back to the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris' voice overlaid the same 'clashing logos' animation that had opened the contest. Indicating the end to the break.

"Welcome back!" The host repeated. "The Gophers hold the lead with Trent's love , without further delay, here she is for the Gophers, Amy."

Amy stepped on stage to scattered applause. "Originally I was going to do a cheer about how much better my team is then the Bass. Instead I've decided to celebrate a certain teammate." Amy smirks as she begins her cheer holding up her pom poms.

"I think Trent is the best, he has caught my interest." At this point Amy begins making her arms in the shape of letters. "T-R-E-N-T Trent's the boy for me."

Amy turns and gives a sassy grin hands on her hips. "Trent's so cute, smoking hot, everything that Samey's not." Amy begins to make letters again. "T-R-E-N-T, Trent's the boy for me."

Amy smirks at her sister as the camera does a quick pan between them. "and I think we can both agree, that you would rather be with me. T-R-E-N-T Trent's the boy for me."

At this Amy grins cruelly at her sister. "So come on face reality, he doesn't like you Samey!" Amy finishes with a flip as Sammy runs off crying.

A quick cut to backstage reveals Kitty and Geoff looking on. "That was harsh Dude." Geoff commented. "Yeah seriously." Kitty agreed.

The camera cuts back to Chris' close up. "That was savage! Let's see what Grandmaster chef thinks." The Chef-o-meter flashes six.

"Only six points!" Amy said angrily.

"He probably deducted a point or two for that off rhyme at the end, now get out of my shot!" The host demanded. Amy reluctantly went backstage.

"Well then, it's down to the final act of the night. Can Harold and his beatboxing turn it around?" He holds a finger up for emphasis. "I seriously doubt it. Let's find out."

As Harold walked on stage he stood before the microphone. He began his beatboxing only for the loud piercing sound of feedback to fill the air. Everyone held their ears as Chris yelled for someone to turn the speakers down. All who were present sighed with relief as the shrill sound stopped.

Harold began a second time. He Started with a very simple beat consisting of a few sounds. Slowly he began to add other sound effects, eventually including words. The sounds merged together into a smooth if somewhat repetitive cacophony. He ended by say "Boo-yah."

The Gopher stood in awe but started to cheer in spite of Harold not being from their team. Noah even clapped which as like cheering considering it was him. Alejandro, Kitty, and Geoff were shown cheering backstage.

"Wicked beat boxing dude!" Chris begins as the Chef-o-meter flashed an eight. "Unfortunately that feedback at the beginning was enough to bring you down to eight. So it looks like the Screaming Gophers have trampled the Killer Bass."

"And as for the Killer Bass," Chris addressed the losing team. All of whom looked disappointed at how close they were. "Pick you favorite loser, and I'll see you at the bonfire."

**\**

The confession cut to show Scott on the steps to the Bass cabin with Geoff, Kitty, Harold, and Anne Maria. "You know I saw Ellody near the speakers before Harold's act."

"Really? But she seemed okay." Geoff frowned.

"Yeah but we don't know much about her." Anne Maria argued.

"It could have been an accident." Kitty replied.

"I just don't want to be voted out." Harold sighed. Scott smirked in response to the confusion.

(confessional)

Scott: Well we won't be voting Harold out, but we still lost. Whatever how many mad skills could the geek have?

static

/

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment!" Chris's voice overlay the shot of the island at shot moved show Kitty and Geoff holding marshmallows already."Music, Drama, hot peppers," the camera panned over the Bass showing Alejandro, Harold, Duncan, and Anne Maria had also gotten their marshmallows. It cuts to Xena as she received her own symbol of immunity."There is only one marshmallow left on this plate."

The shot cut to Ellody and Scott by the campfire, Scott smirked confidently, while Ellody just seemed confused but accepting." Ellody, you were seen touching the speakers before Harold's act. Scott you just haven't done much. Either of you could go home, but in the end the final marshmallow goes," He paused as the camera focused on the ball of fluff."to Scott."

A quick pan over the rest of the Bass showed indifference. "Time to catch the boat of losers." The camera followed the genius as she walked down the dock.

(confessional)

Jo: I know she's in my alliance for elimination fodder but if I let her get away with this she won't listen to me.

static

The confession cuts to a shot of Jo as she leaned against the side of her cabin. "Brooding isn't a good look for you." A droll voice said from off screen. Jo turned her head and sighed. "What do you want scrawny?"

Noah smirked as he moved in shot. "I just wanted to see how you were handling the insubordination of your alliance member."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "How do you know we're in an alliance?" She tested.

"You're about as subtle as a brick to the head, soaked in kerosene, lit on fire. " The nerd deadpanned.

"So what? You want in?" Jo scoffed.

"I'll pass but if you need another vote let me know, I'll think about it." The cynic snarked began to walk away. "By the way I heard Harold brought a red ant farm." As Noah stepped off screen Jo smirked.

\

The scene cut to a distance shot of the cabins as Amy screamed shrilly. The mean twin ran out of the cabin flailing her arms. The camera focused in on Amy as she slapped her head trying to rid herself of bugs. She tripped and the camera cut to show Noah in bed smirking as Amy's screams continued in the background. "Ah the sweet sounds of catharsis."

A/N: If I were to compare Ellody's position to a canonical one it would be B's. I didn't know what to do with her, so I had Scott get her voted off. Even the somewhat unsatisfactory way in which he does so is similar. That said I was originally going to have Harold go here which would have been even more forced.

So this episode has a lot to breakdown huh? We get more shipping hints and moments, Amber finally had a somewhat character defining scene. Scott sabotaged the challenge. Noah revealed his knowledge of Jo's alliance.

The biggest thing about this chapter was beginning Amy's character development. Step one is making Amy a more likable bitch. I'm not going to fool myself Amy's a horrible person so the goal is to give her motivations for hating Sammy and make her bitchiness fun to watch. LIke Heather. When I reveal her motives, which will not be for some time mind you, keep in mind that they are to explain her hatred not to excuse it.

Finally the poems. Emily Dickinson is a poet who has written many poems about death. So it would make sense for Crimson to be a fan, in my opinion anyway. As for Crimson's talent I considered having Ella or Noah go instead but decided against it.

I might update this Friday, we'll see.


	6. The sucky outdoors

A/N: Alright! We're officially one fifth of the way through! I like this chapter as well though not as much as the last one/

With respect to the reviewers:

Gucci Mane Laflare: Yeah I didn't think Sammy would be dumb enough to bring a diary for Amy to read.

Critica7: Yeah there wasn't much to do with her. As for trent/sammy being boring, yeah a little but of everyone I got I feel it's the best pairing. I know you prefer brick/sammy as for Camron he's leaving soon enough.

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris began the recap. The footage started with the same crashing logos used for the talent show portion of the last episode. "A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers," The host's voice overlayed shots of the campers seated in front of the stage, Crimson eating the pepper, and Kitty's saucy over the shoulder pose. "In the best way possible of course."

"The killer Bass had a great line up." Harold is shown beat boxing." Which was bad news for team saboteur Scott." Scott is shown examining Harold. "Samey and Trent started getting closer," A clip of Sammy and Trent talking is shown. "So Amy tried impress Trent by doing a cheer complimenting him, and insulting Samey, with a little prodding from Alejandro." Clips of Amy doing her cheer were followed by Alejandro talking to her. "But thanks to Scott the Bass lost and Amy was safe." A clip of Scott messing with the stereo was shown. "In the end Ellody was voted out after Scott mentioned seeing her by the speakers before Harold's act.."

"Who will be the next one to walk off this crappy dock?" Chris asked as he walked down said dock. "Find out tonight, in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever! On Total. Drama. Island."

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The episode began with a pan from the sun, down to a distance shot of all the remaining contestants and Chris around the campfire pit. "Campers," Chris said as the camera cut to a closer view."today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills."The camera panned left over the campers, then cut to a close up of Chris. "I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive!" He continued gesturing for emphasis.

Sammy, Camron, and Ella were shown gasping, their pupils contracted in fear, on the Gopher's side of the pit. Noah rolled his eyes."Just joking!"Chris laughed, holding his hand forward to back this up."All you have to do is spend one night in the woods."The camera panned over the Gophers again, a little over half were relieved while the rest were impassive."Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest, you just have to find it." He tossed a map and compass towards each team, Jo and Alejandro caught them respectively.

"Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production." Chris informed them callously as the campers started to get up. "First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!" He sets off an airhorn and waved the teams off."Well, off you go!"

"Did he say there'd be bears in there?" Anne Maria asked incredulously.

"Of course not, because sadistic reality TV hosts would never endanger their contestants." Noah sardonically replied.

"Oh, you wanna go you little twerp." Anne Maria replied. She approached the nerd angrily her hands ready for a tussle, as Noah remained unmoved. Before she could do anything Alejandro stepped between the two placing an arm around the Jersey reject.

"Pay Noah no heed, If there are bears within these woods I assure you I would never let a beauty such as yourself be hurt." The charmer told her.

"Your right I shouldn't give this twerp the time of day." Anne Maria agreed.

"Hey scrawny get over here, or we're leaving without you!" Jo hollered as the rest of the team headed off.

\

The Gopher logo appeared in the upper left corner as the camera panned down. The gophers were walking down the trail, with Jo in the lead and Sammy notably behind. Trent backtracked to walk alongside her. "Can I walk with you?"

"I guess," the younger twin sighed. She walked with her head hung in despair.

"Look if you're still upset about that cheer..." Trent trailed. Sammy did not respond.

\

A flash transitioned to the Killer Bass, the scene focused on Xena and Alejandro. The former whispering to the latter.

"Last challenge Trent received no feedback during his talent, meaning the speaker volume must have changed between his talent and Harold's. While a malfunction in equipment is possible we cannot disregard the possibility it was intentional." Xena hypothesized.

"You believe there may be a saboteur among us?" Alejandro questioned.

"I am merely suggesting the possibility." Xena replied.

"Is that not why Ellody was voted out?" The Spainard asked,

"Indeed. However I find the idea of Ellody sabotaging her own team to be implausible, as she is a logical person and logically there is not merit in it. In addition the use of the situation seemed opportunistic, and Ellody seemed incapable of doing anything without planning it out first." Xena explained.

"True." Alejandro noted

(confessional)

Xena: While I do not understand Alejandro's actions. He is still the most influential member of the team. If anyone can help me discover if there is someone interfering with our team's ability to win, it will be him.

static

The confession cut back to the Gophers. The shot focused on Amy itching her arm as Jo watched. "Ugh I can't believe Samey, acting like the victim when I'm the one suffering."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself tweedle dee, it isn't that bad."

Amy glared at The jockette.." You put ants in my bed!"

"And you put a target on your back with your little stunt last challenge." Jo glowered.

"So what? Samey was asking for it." Amy said vindictively.

"Your focus on your sister is gonna get you kicked off! Princess back me upon this."

The camera panned to show Ella as she skipped along the trail and hummed, she took no notice of Jo whatsoever. The camera cut back to Jo looking unamused.

\

Another flash signaled return to the Bass. Scott was talking with Dawn. "I'm just saying if Anne Maria sprays that hairspray around the animals, won't that make them sick?"

Dawn frowned "Perhaps I should ask her to refrain from spraying her hair during the challenge."

"If you think that'll work," Scott replied a look of faux worry on his face.

The camera followed Dawn as she walked to Anne Maria who was already in the process of spraying her hair. "Anne Maria do you think you can stop using your hairspray while we're around these animals?"

Anne Maria glared. "Just because you're ugly doesn't mean I halfta be. You can just stay up on your high horse cause I ain't stopping just cause we're in the middle of nowhere."

The Jersey reject stormed off in a huff as the camera focused on Dawn looking on in concern.

\

The scene changed to the top of a large deciduous tree, then panned down to reveal the Screaming Gophers in a clearing with camping gear. Amber was studying the gear worriedly.

"I don't see any food?" Ella said curiously.

"This is a survival task, look at the instructions." Trent replied casually looking at a piece of paper, presumably the mentioned instructions.

"This is just like Hansel and Gretel except there's no evil witch in the forest." Ella beamed.

Jo rolled her eyes and read the instructions. "It says we're supposed to find our own food."

"I still don't see it!' Amy scoffed in confusion.

"Oh yes, because I forgot about the Prepackaged food indigenous to the woods." Noah snarked.

"Whatever someone needs to find us food. Who wants to collect resources?" Jo asked stopping the argument before it could start.

"I would! My animal friends will help me!" Ella exclaimed before she pranced off into the forest.

"Samey go with her! " Amy demanded. Sammy sighed and followed Ella, too upset to argue.

"I can catch fish." Cameron, Amy, and Trent jumped as Crimson's monotone voice joined the conversation. They'd forgotten she was there.

"I'll go with her." Noah added.

"Scrawny, you're actually gonna do something?" Jo replied in a mocking tone.

"Don't read too much into it, I just wanna get away from all of you." Noah smirked. He and Crimson took their leave.

"Alright the rest of you help set up camp!" The jockette demanded.

"Jo I feel like were dangerously unprepared. There's no bug spray, medical kit, or rain gear. I guess Chris didn't think they were important enough." Amber said worriedly.

Jo rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine, and why would be need rain gear? It's summer." The jockette stomped off to set up the tent.

Amber frowned. "It could still rain!"

\

"It seems we must provide our own food. Does anyone know how to forage?" Alejandro questioned as he looked over the instructions.

"I have been requisitioning blueberries since the beginning of the season. I had to find something to make up for the inadequate nutrition within the food provided by Chef." Xena responded.

"I am also good at gathering berries." Dawn offered.

"Impressive, I leave our meal within your capable hands." The charmer agreed. "Everyone else set up camp."

\

We return to the Gophers, the five teens who had not gone looking for food sat around the clearing, waiting for food to arrive.

"Ugh, what is taking so long! I'm starving!" Amy griped from her position near the fire.

"It hasn't been too long, it can take hours to find food in the woods." Camron commented.

"We're back, we found enough berries for everyone! Now our job is done!" Ella sang as she entered the clearing with a sack of berries, behind her Sammy wordlessly trailed, a similar sack in hand.

"Finally! I knew Samey would slow you down! " Amy yelled.

"Don't you think your cheer last challenge was torture enough?" Amber idly commented as she turned a page.

"You're just jealous my talent was chosen over yours flute girl!" The older twin scoffed.

Amber slammed her book shut loud enough to hear. "It's a piccolo!"

"Where are scrawny and stonewall?!" Jo wondered angrily. "They'd better not be lost or I'll make sure they're voted off next!"

"Glad to see you have such faith in us." A voice deadpanned. The camera panned to reveal, Noah and Crimson the latter carrying a few fish tied up.

"What took so long?" Jo asked.

"We ran into a rotting deer carcass on our way back. Crimson wanted to observe it." Noah deadpanned. Many of the gophers recoiled.

"How can you say that with a with a straight face?" Cameron asked, looking a little disturbed.

"What's a carcass?" Ella questioned.

"It's a de-"Noah began,

"It's not important." Sammy said, putting a hand over the cynic's mouth before he could crush Ella's innocence.

"Okay, I hope Crimson enjoyed the deer's company." The princess wannabe replied.

"Trust me I did." The goth said, almost smiling.

"Alright enough about stonewall's weird habits. Let's eat!" Jo said, putting the conversation to an end.

Noah walked over to where Amber sat. "So what's eating you?"

"Nothing." The burnette replied a little too quickly.

"Look I can tell the difference between someone who's reading for leisure and someone who's trying to distract themselves." Noah pointed out.

"And why do you care anyway?" Amber asked.

"It's better than helping Jo cook the fish," Noah admitted.

Amber could see the jockette cursing out the fire as it began smoking. "Okay. well I feel unprepared for this. Every other challenge has been pretty straightforward, and controlled. Here in the woods anything could happen and I don't feel like we have enough preparation. I can live without bug spray or rain gear but the lack of a med kit really does worry me." The bookworm admitted.

"You jumped off a cliff." Noah pointed out.

"Yeah, spur of the moment, in a controlled environment with a medical tent on standby." Amber replied.

"I'm just saying if you can jump off a cliff you can do this too." Noah said. "Besides," he smirked. "If someone does get injured it'll be an excuse to vote them out." Amber gave him a horrified look. "It just a joke lighten up."

Amber sighed. "I'll try…"

\

The camera cut back to the Killer Bass, their campsite in the process of being set up. Alejandro had set a fire, Kitty and Geoff worked on setting up the tent, and Scott was trying to get Anne Maria to put her hairspray away.

"I'm telling you that can is dangerous out here." Scott said.

"And I'm telling you I ain't putting it away. My hair needs maintenance." The Jersey reject argued.

The camera panned to Kitty and Geoff who had just finished setting the tent up. "Hey you're pretty good at this outdoors thing." Geoff complimented.

"Are you implying that's unusual for a girl?" Kitty smirked, an eyebrow raised.

Geoff's eyes widened as he backpedaled. "What no, what I meant to say was-" To his surprise Kitty laughed.

"Don't worry, I know you're flirting with me, You were just so nervous I had to mess with you." Geoff looked relieved. "I don't know if I like you yet, but I'm not against the idea." She flirted back.

"How did you know?" Geoff asked.

"When love is in the air, I know it. I have a super sensitive love detector. Some stuff is easy, like Trent and Sammy, or you liking me. Other stuff is more difficult like the fact that someone has a crush on Dawn." Kitty explained.

"That's wicked cool."

(confessional)

Geoff: That saves me a lot of embarrassment. I wonder who likes Dawn?

static

"I have brought provisions." Xena announced as she entered the clearing with a large bag of blueberries. Everyone immediately perked up though Alejandro still looked concerned.

"Where is Dawn?" The charmer questioned. As if in answer the moonchild appeared holding her own bag of berries. She silently placed them down, then returned to the woods around them. The Bass looked on in confusion as Dawn returned. "I apologize for the delay but I found an animal that cannot live without help." The camera zoomed on the grey bunny in her arms, it coughed.

Duncan approached with a smirk on his face a finger held up in thought. "Well I've never had rabbit stew before but what the heck, I'm game."

In response Dawn glared at him and drew the bunny closer to her. "I brought him to be my companion not for you to eat!"

"I'm sure it will be very happy with you chica." Alejandro schmoozed.

"Just keep that creature away from me." Xena stated her eyes slightly wider than normal.

"Whatever, can we get to eating now?" Anne Maria demanded.

\

The footage cut to a close up of four fish hanging over a campfire. The light had clearly dimmed indicating a passage of time. The scene zoomed out to reveal the Screaming Gophers gathered around the campfire. The camp had been set up and Jo appeared to be taking stock of the situation.

"Alright, we have a fire, the fish are cooking, the tents up, and everyone is present." The jockette confirmed.

"Nice going guys, fish looks awesome." Trent complimented gesturing towards Noah, Crimson, and Jo.

" Whatever it wasn't hard." Jo dismissed, as the other two looked on impassively.

"So, how did you learn to fish?" Trent tried to provoke conversation again.

"I've read fishing books, don't know how Crimson learned, and good luck getting her to tell you." Noah replied, pointing at the stoic goth beside him. She did not answer.

(confessional)

Trent: Well so much for starting a conversation.

static

The confession cut to a shot of Ella sitting with Sammy a determined expression on her face. Sammy was looking at Trent and sighing. "Sammy you need to go after your prince." Ella told her.

"What's the point? Amy likes him, how do I even have a hope compared to her?" Sammy said discouraged.

"Sammy, your prince likes you, he's been reaching out to you all day." Ella encouraged.

"I don't know, once Amy wants something she usually gets it." The younger twin replied playing with a pebble near her feet.

"You can't give up!" Ella proclaimed. "If Cinderella had stayed in her room, she'd have never gotten her prince! If Belle had given up on the Beast she wouldn't have found out how sweet he could be. If Rapunzel had told her man to go away instead of taking a chance she'd still be in that tower and what if the queen had just given her baby to Rumpelstiltskin? You can't stop trying, or you'll lose your chance!" Ella grabbed her hands and point to Trent. "Now go to him!"

Sammy blushed as Ella pushed her towards Trent. Then with a determined look in her eyes she walked to Trent and sat next to him."Is this seat taken?" She tentatively asked. The guitarist simply smiled. "Of course not."

\

A Flash transitioned the scene to a shot of the moon in the sky. The camera panned down to reveal the Killer Bass seated around their own fire, their tent set up as camera zoomed in to focus on Dawn and Anne Marie the latter of which jumped at the sound of an owl hooting.

"There's no need to fear, it is only an owl." The moonchild comforted.

"And that's what concerns me, what if it gets caught in my hair? I've heard of birds nesting in people's hair." Anne Maria retorted.

"I think even owl's have standards." Scott mocked as he chomped on a dirt clod. The camera panned over Alejandro, who looked as though he may barf, to Duncan.

"This reminds me of this really scary story I heard once." Duncan baited.

"Awesome tell it man!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Are you sure, because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore." The delinquent baited further.

"I find the idea of fear is subjective. Do you truly believe your story would scare the entire group?" Xena questioned.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. One night a lot like this one..." Duncan began.

The scene cut to the sky to indicate a passage of time. Duncan's voice overlay the scene as he continued the story. '...So suddenly they heard this tap-tap-tapping on the side of the car." The camera panned over six bass as most of them listened in rapt attention. The exceptions were Xena who remained stoic, Dawn who meditated, and Alejandro who seemed bored.

"The girl started to freak out and by this time even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on and he stepped on they got back to the girl's house, she open the door and screamed." The camera switches to Duncan's close up. "because there hanging from the door handle..." The Camera switches to a terrified Kitty's close up." Was the bloody hook," a close up of a scared Geoff is shown, followed by a scared Harold,then ending on Duncan. "They say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He could be anywhere really, maybe even right HERE!" At here Duncan brandished a hook, intense music played as the camera zoomed in on the object.

Kitty jumped into Geoff, Anne Maria, Harold, and Scott jumped behind an unamused Alejandro, Dawn continued to meditate and Xena showed no reaction. The delinquent laughed creepily at his prank. Alejandro approached Duncan and glared. "Are you quite finished terrifying the majority of our team?"

"Yeah, that was hilarious though, I just wish it was all on camera. Oh wait! It is!" Duncan taunted.

"Please I wasn't scared, I just jumped to get closer to hot stuff." Anne Maria tried to convince.

"I could not find myself scared, as the number of lapses in logic and happenstance required for such a thing to have happened are implausible at best. " Xena deadpanned.

"You don't have to act out in defiance of your strict upbringing." Dawn told him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The delinquent protested. As the group argued the camera zoomed in on Scott picking up the can of hairspray dislodged from Anne Maria's hair when she'd jumped.

(confessional)

Scott: I was going to steal it from her as she slept but this was lucky.

static

The scene cut back to the Gophers who sat around the campfire doing their own thing. Amber and Noah were reading, Ella was talking the ears off her uninterested alliance partners, Cameron was studying the fire in fascination, Trent and Sammy were talking, and Crimson was just sitting. A rustling bush brought everything to a standstill.

"What was that?" Camron asked in fear.

"Didn't Chris say there were bears?" Amber gulped.

"Tch, it's probably just Chris trying to scare us," Amy scoffed. The mean twin had to eat her words as a large brown bear entered the clearing growling. "Everyone to the trees!" She yelled running up as fast as she could. The other Gophers followed suit.

\

A cut to bass started with a shot of the tent, before it cut inside where most of the Bass lay awake. Dawn, Xena, Alejandro, and Duncan were the only ones asleep. Scott squirmed a bit. "I gotta pee." The deviant said as he left the tent. He moved towards the forest, as he reached the trees he smirked.

"Goodbye Oompa Loompa." He whispered as he smacked the can of hairspray until he was sure the valve was loose. He aimed at the campfire and threw it before walking further into the woods. The camera followed the can of hairspray as it landed just outside the fire. A whooshing sound was heard, followed by a jet of flame burning the tent to cinder. The Bass were unharmed but angry.

\

Another cut took the scene back to the Gophers. They were all holding onto the tree for dear life, all except Ella that is. Everyone yelled for the wannabe Princess to get away from the bear. Far from being frightened, Ella smiled at the bear and sang.

"My dearest animal friend, to you I'll kindly tend," Ella grabbed one of the fish and threw it to the bear. " There's enough fish to share, so please mister bear, kindly take your leave." The bear sniffed the fish, looked to a smiling Ella and grabbed the meat lumbering away.

Everyone stared with their mouths wide open.

(confessional)

Camron: How is she doing that? Is she singing at a certain pitch?

Static

Jo: I wonder how we can use this to beat the Bass.

Static

Noah: Well that just happened.

Static

/

The confession cut to the Bass as Xena approached the fire. Upon inspection she found the can of hairspray and carefully moved it away with her foot. She turned to the group. "It seems Anne Maria's hair product is the source of the issue."

"What happened to the tent?" Scott asked as he returned to the group.

"It seems Anne Maria's hairspray set the tent on fire." Alejandro said a bit too calmly.

"Nice going! Now we have nowhere to sleep! I told you that can was dangerous!" The ginger blamed.

"Yo drama queen relax it's cool." Duncan said.

"Actually Duncan I concur. We have no shelter, things are pretty grim." Alejandro agreed.

"Well yeah but things could be worse." Kitty tired to parlay. That was when it started to rain.

"Kitty, I believe conditions are now worse." Xena deadpanned.

\

The music became low and dangerous as shots of the two groups were shown weathering the storm. First the Gophers going into their tent, and then the bass trying to crowd under a large leaf held by Alejandro.

The scene faded into a shot of the sun rising. Birds chirped as the camera panned down to show Amy as she exited the tent smirking. She opened the flap wide to let the sun in. Everyone groaned as the light entered the tent.

"Rise and shine everybody!" The mean twin called with false sweetness.

"Tweedle dee is right! Get up!" Jo ordered. The jockette exited the tent, followed by a line of sluggish Gophers, and Crimson who looked normal.

"Let's move we're not letting those fishes beat us!" The jockette shouted as everyone ran off.

\

A quick cut to the Bass showed the teens sleeping outside, then the camera zoomed in on Kitty cuddled between Geoff and Alejandro. The latter male awoke and noticed the time. "Everyone get up! We must make haste if we wish to beat the opposing team!"

Xena awoke to find Dawn's rabbit near her. She jumped back. "Dawn I believe I told you to keep this creature away from me." She said flatly. The moonchild scooped up the rabbit as everyone began to leave.

(confessional)

Kitty: I woke up next to two hot guys today. So even if the team loses I'd call this a win.

static

The music signaled rising tension as the footage skipped to a shot of Chris prodding the campfire pit with a stick his back facing the camera. He turned around as the camera zoomed out to show the Screaming Gophers were arriving.

"Yes we made it first!" Jo cheered.

Seconds later the Bass arrived. "They beat us here!" Alejandro cried.

"Maybe if we'd have been able to sleep we wouldn't have slept in! This is your fault!" Scott yelled at Anne Maria.

"Or maybe my team is just better than yours." Jo said smugly looking at Alejandro.

The camera switched to a smiling Chris."Alright, Killer Bass! One of your fishy butts is going home!" He turned to the other team. "Gophers! You're going on an all-expense-paid trip to," The music swelled in anticipation,"the Tuck Shoppe!" The sound of a cash register opening sounded as the Gopher's ran off to claim their prize. The Bass gasped and turned to glare. Some at Duncan, and some at Anne Maria.

\

The background music began a hip hop tune as the camera showed the screaming Gophers partying outside the cabin. Noah sat on the porch, a rare smile on his face. "Who knew being deprived of good food would make something as bland as salted chips taste good?"

"Would you like a chocodile Amy?" Ella offered. The older twin scoffed.

"How about no." Amy deadpanned.

"Hey as long as we won I don't care!" Jo smirked "The Screaming Gophers rule!"

\

The scene shifted to night as the elimination ceremony was heralded by foreboding music.

"You've all cast your votes," Chris began as the camera moved into his usual close up."The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers," his brow furrowed as he gestured to the dock for emphasis."and get the heck outta here! And!" He lifted finger for dramatic tension before he tapped it upon his makeshift podium."You can't come back. Ever."

The shot switched to the bleary eyed Bass as the host continued to speak."Now, I can see you're all tired, so tonight," the camera switched back to Chris at his podium marshmallow in hand."I'll just throw them to you. Savvy? Alejandro!"

The bottom two campers were shown again. Anne Maria idly buffing her nails while Duncan sat hand in head."Duncan!" The delinquent smirked as he caught his marshmallow.

"You're all just jealous! I don't need you!" Anne Maria proclaimed. As she continued to rant Chris snapped his fingers prompting Chef to pick the Jersey reject up and throw her over his shoulder. As he walked to the boat she kept ranting.

"I'm too fabulous for this show anyway! You're all a bunch of hacks!" Chef threw her onto the boat and it drove off.

(confessional)

Xena: I am now certain one among us is a saboteur. I believe it may be Scott but currently have no way to confirm this. I will take note of his actions, both previous and current, and report the findings to Alejandro when I know were are in secrecy.

Static

\

A/N: And thus Anne Maria is gone. I knew I wanted her to go at the hands of Scott as while entertaining, she doesn't have much plot.

So more shipping hints, more tremmy development. The arrival of bunny, and the start of Xena's plotline. As much as I enjoyed writing this not much happened but not much happens in the original episode either. Speaking of the original episode ,I didn't have anyone get lost because I couldn't think of a good reason.

If you would like to answer these questions in a review you may but its not mandatory.

What ships do you think will happen?

Do you like what I'm trying to do with Amy?

Who are you rooting for?

What do you think of Xena and Amber? Of the two which do you like more?

The poll's still up and Jo's leading. See you in a couple weeks!


	7. phobia factor

A/N: So I've been busy moving. Updates will be slow.

With respect to the reviewers:

Critica7: Yeah last chapter was a bit boring, not the funnest challenge to write either. Luckily phobia factor is fun. As for Xena I may have taken a little too much inspiration from fangren's work as Scarlett figures out its Scott quickly as well. That said criticism is always welcome.

Gucci Mane Laflare: Scott's really fun to write. As for Geoff's line it didn't really seem to fit at least not to me.

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!"

The recap began with a pan down to the Gopher's at their campsite, followed by a shot of the Bass setting theirs up."The campers had their survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire night camping in the woods." Clips of the highlights were played as Chris spoke of them," Duncan's mad ghost story telling skills freaked out the Killer Bass." The host chuckled. " Ella somehow saved her team from a bear through the power of song. Scott sabotaged the Bass by setting their tent on fire using Anne Maria's hairspray. Which really sucked for them. Then it , no one got any sleep last night. Ultimately, the Killer Bass were on the chopping block leaving Anne Maria without a marshmallow."

After Anne Maria was shown being thrown onto the boat, the camera cut to a close up of a pile of wood being poked with a stick."Yup, the challenge was rough alright," Chris was shown to be the one holding the stick."and if I have anything to say about it, today's will be even more brutal." The music swelled as the camera zoomed out to show a full body shot of Chris hitting the stick against his left hand."Luckily, I do. What fresh horror have we planned for our campers? Find out next, on Total. Drama. Island."

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The episode began with a distance shot of the Killer Bass around the campfire. The camera zoomed in on the disheartened Bass.

"Two challenges in a row man. I mean it's not the end of the world but it sucks that we're the first team to do so." Geoff said as he picked the fire with a stick.

"Yeah but it was bound to happen sooner or later." Kitty agreed.

"Cheer up amigos it is only one more loss than the Gophers, the game is far from over!" Alejandro encouraged.

"Sulking will do us no good. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to retire in preparation for our next challenge." Xena deadpanned leaving the group.

The camera focused on Scott and Harold as the former glared off screen. "What do you want?" Scott asked.

"Come to rub your victory in our face?" Duncan nonchalantly asked, as the viewpoint moved to show the Screaming Gophers had come to the fire pit. Sammy was holding a plate of green gelatin filled with apple slices.

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck shoppe party, thought you might want some." Trent offered.

"Well that is thoughtful of you." Alejandro replied his tone confused.

"Actually," Noah admitted, "Princess's animal friends stunk up our cabin."

"I warned you the skunk was temperamental." Ella said a nervous tone in her voice.

"So we're letting it air out because even you stink less." Jo joked.

Sammy went to give the Bass the gelatin, Amy smirked and tripped the younger twin sending the dessert in Ella's direction. The Princess wannabe screamed as she ducked out of the way. The dessert landed on the ground ruined.

"What are you on a diet or something?" Duncan asked his unibrow raised.

"No..." Ella whispered. "I am simply terrified of apples."

"Hey, I get it," Kitty comforted. "I'm terrified of my selfies being deleted."

"Really? Apples and deleted selfies?" Scott scoffed.

(confessional)

Noah: So out of nowhere unprovoked, everyone starts having a "share fest" by the fire. During a competition, how dumb is that? Camron wouldn't stop talking about his arachnophobia. Harold's afraid of ninjas, even Jo admitted to being afraid of getting stuck in a mascot costume. Apparently its the worst position on any sports team.

Static

The confession cut to the campfire pit, the Gophers were shown sitting around the campfire with the Bass.

"I'm afraid of heights, and Amy..." Sammy trailed.

"Which is why we failed the first challenge! Her stupid fear got us a loss!" Amy complained.

"Yeah, W-well you're scared of balloons." Sammy shot back.

(confessional)

Amy: When we were kids mom threw a birthday party. Some of my friends were playing monkey in the middle with a balloon, and Samey, but she was totally playing it wrong. She kept running back and forth between them. You never win that way, so being the amazing person I am, I pushed her out of the way to show her how its done. I jumped and squeezed the balloon to me. It popped in my face. So yeah I'm scared of balloons but it's Samey's fault!

static

"My biggest fear is female praying mantises, because they decapitate and eat their mates, but I'm also scared of being unprepared, and misinterpreting romantic advances." Amber shuddered.

"I hate mimes like a lot." Trent said casually.

"Enclosed spaces, we got locked in the cellar during a tornado." Scott justified.

"I'm scared of hail," Geoff confessed as the camera cut to him. "it's small, but deadly, dude!"

"Leather, it reminds me a beautiful animal is dead." Dawn shook her head.

Crimson said nothing prompting Dawn to answer for her. "Crimson is afraid of being seen without her wig and makeup." If Crimson was upset by this revelation she did not show it.

"Why would I tell you my fear?" Noah deadpanned as the camera panned to him.

"Come on dude, we've all confessed!" Geoff encouraged.

"Yeah, because you're all dumb." The nerd smirked. "Tell you what, get Duncan and Alejandro to tell their fears and I'll tell you mine."

Alejandro smirked. " You are in for a long wait amigo as I fear nothing!"

"Bologna." Duncan said through a fake cough.

"Really? Then what is your phobia amigo?" Alejandro confronted.

Duncan's eyes widened as the camera panned over all the other campers each one looking at him. "C-celine Dion music store standees." He muttered.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that. Could you repeat it?" Jo taunted.

"Dude did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent grinned.

"What's a standee?" Ella asked.

"You know that cardboard cut out thing that stands in the music store." Trent answered still grinning.

"Don't say it dude."

"Kind of like a life sized but flat Celine." The guitarist continued.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now?" Noah smirked glancing the delinquent's direction.

"Shut up! What about you guys." Duncan demanded.

"I'm not saying anything until Al tells us his fear." Noah repeated. The Spainard winced.

Everyone turned to the Spaniard who sighed. "I am afraid of snakes."

The contestants turned to Noah. The cynic turned to Dawn. "Not that I believe in your aura thing, but you are good at reading people, think he's telling the truth?"

The moonchild shook her head. "No, he's afraid of humiliation." The Spaniard scowled at this.

"Judging from your reaction I'm guessing she was right." Noah thought a moment. "Outside of things that can kill me?" He questioned, the group nodded. "I'm not really scared of them but I hate being around idiots." Jo and Amy rolled their eyes and the footage cut to just after sunrise.

/

The camera zoomed towards the mess hall as a whistle sounded, a cut into the hall revealed Chris to be the source of it. "Campers!" The host announced with a game show like tone, the shot centered on his back.. "Your next challenge is a game I like to call 'Phobia Factor'! Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than Chef's sucky cooking?" Jo snarked.

"And here I thought this show was above psychological torture." Noah deadpanned.

"Now, for our first victims!" Chris continued as the camera cut to a shot of him next to the door. The host took out an index card and read it quickly."Samey! Meet us all in the theater, it's time to reach new heights!"

The younger twin's eyes widened, her pupils contracted, and her food fell out of her mouth. As Trent tried to calm her, the host looked towards the Bass. "Scott! You, me, a coffin sized box..." Chris trailed a knowing look on his face.

"Wait, how does Chris know that?" Kitty questioned.

"We told him last night." Duncan facepalmed.

"At the campfire..." Kitty gasped in realization. The footage flashed back to Kitty's confession of her fear of deleted selfies.

"Wait they were listening last night?" Ella asked.

"Well of course," Noah smirked. "Why do you think I worked so hard to reveal Alejandro's fear? I figured it'd be worth giving them something on me, if I got him to give his fear."

"Chef Hatchet!" Chris called. "Didn't you have a special order for Amber here today?" The huge cook gave a sadistic grin as he fried something. He thrust the frying basket at the girl with a very small object in it. A suspiciously praying mantis shaped thing.

Amber shook as she tentatively picked the battered thing out. The scene flashed back to show Amber admitting her fear. The bookworm slowly bit into it and a praying mantis popped its head out prompting her to throw it out the door.

/

The scene cut to Chris standing in front of a kiddie pool with the campers around it. The camera panned over the Gophers most of whom were confused, or bored. The clip of Sammy revealing Amy's fear was shown. The camera panned over the Gophers, showing Ella smiling encouragingly, before ending on a terrified Amy.

The twin seemed scared, then she glanced at her sister and a look of determination came over her face. She jumped into the pool balloons popping as she landed on them, the girl screamed but managed to remain inside. Her teammates cheered as she earned them a point"And Amy sets the bar way up there!"

Crimson was shown next, sitting on a stool in the mess hall as Chris removed her wig and an intern washed her makeup off. Her fear was shown in flashback. The removal of the goth's wig, makeup, and contacts unveiled a very different looking person. She had ginger hair in short pigtails, blue eyes, a perky nose, and normal skin tone. The goth looked terrified.

Jo was next her portion beginning with a flash back to Noah's confessional. It cut back to the present where Jo , already wearing the body, had the head of a giant mouse costume placed on her. "Isn't that supposed to be -" Noah began, before Chris put a hand over his mouth. "We don't have the rights."

The next clip was Harold, in a bathroom stall reading a book. A noise is heard as the nerd looks about in suspicion. Ninja's come through the ceiling as he opens the stall. He glances around as the ninja's jump from their hiding place. Harold pulls out a nunchuck and begins a convoluted series of motions. The ninja seem impressed until he hits himself over the head and falls into the toilet. Christ voice overlay a few seconds after that. "Well he did try to fight them." The Bass received a point.

Next was a pan over the Screaming Gophers as they watched Camron take his turn. The bubble boy stood nervously before he turned around and ran away screaming in a high pitch. Chef came after him wearing large pink spider costume with purple spots. After he was off screen, Jo facepalmed.

"Samey stepped up to the plate scoring the Gophers their second point on the board." Chris explained over footage of Sammy nervously walking a tightrope. The twin cheered with her team as she reached the other side.

The montage paused, as Chris smirked at Noah. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs placed one end on Noah, and called Chef. The nerd's eyes widened as the camera panned to show Chris placing the other end on Lightning.

"Wasn't he voted out?" Noah said nervously.

"Yep, but we brought him back just for you!" The host taunted.

The jock frowned. "When I heard there was a challenge I didn't it would be being handcuffed to nerd girl." He scoffed. Noah's eye twitched.

Chris grinned. "Six hours starting now! If you want out let me know."

(confessional)

Noah: It's gonna be a long six hours.

static

/

The confession cut to a shot of the contestants on the beach. Scott had been placed in a glass box about the size of a coffin.

"Alright Scott, you have to spend five minutes in this box, who wants to watch him?" The host asked.

"I will watch him," Xena deadpanned, "Worry not my associate there is adequate air for an hour."

"As long as she decides to let you out." Chris teased.

"Not funny." Scott retorted as the box was sealed.

(Confessional)

Xena: I realized I may have jumped to conclusions regarding Scott, I was distracted. Last night I compiled a list of suspects, I have narrowed it down to the three I believe to be most likely. Scott is still my primary suspect, if only because he came out of the forest just after the tent burned down. Therefore my primary objective is still observing him.

Static

/

The footage cut to the campers at the amphitheater. Amber stood on stage next to a glass jar on a log. The camera zoomed in to show a praying mantis inside. Amber shuddered and her confession of fear played.

"Come on Amber you can do it!" Sammy encouraged. Both the insect and girl looked at each other. The mantis moved its mandibles and Amber flinched.

"Just touch it it's a bug!" Jo demanded.

Trembling Amber reached towards the jar. Her hand drew closer and closer to the mantis. She was mere inches from touching it when it moved its mandibles again. The girl screamed and ran off stage.

Chris came onto the stage. "Well Amber didn't get a point, let's see if Dawn does better." The moonchild walked on stage. The host pulled out a leather wallet. "All you have to do is touch it."

Dawn shook as she tried to reach towards the wallet. She moved her hand forward, then withdrew it. She tried a second time. Then a third just as it looked like she'd be unable to do it a voice was heard from the crowd. "You can do it Dawn!" The moonchild turned to see Ella cheering for her.

"Princess what do you think you're doing?" Jo yelled, "She's on the other team!"

Ella ignored her smiling at Dawn. The girl took a deep breath and touched the wallet. "And Dawn ties it up!" The host announced.

The camera cut to a close up of Trent in the stands. The guitarist was tapped on the shoulder by a gloved hand. "Jo you can stop poking me." He grumbled. He was tapped a second time. "Cut it out!" Then he was tapped again. Angrily the guitarist turned ready to give Jo a piece of his mind. Then he saw it was a mime, screamed loudly, and ran away the mime following.

The scene cut to later in the chase. Trent and the mime ran past the mess hall. Chris and the unoccupied campers standing outside. "Just talk to him brah and ask him to go away." The host called through a megaphone.

"Okay then we've got two minutes till Scott's done," the host said as he checked his watch. "Kitty, your turn." The host smirked as Chef took the selfie lover's phone away. "All you have to do is let Chef delete some of your selfies."

The cook opened her photo app and moved his finger towards the delete button, a nasty grin on his face. Kitty bit her nails as she watched. Just before Chef's finger reached the phone, she dove to him and moved it out of the away holding it close.

"Well there goes another point for the Bass." Chris grinned.

/

The camera cut to the beach as Trent's head poked into frame. As the guitarist looked about, a white glove 'pulled' the mime onscreen. The guitarist spotted his foe and ran. The mime followed. He glanced back and the mime tipped its baret in greeting. The guitarist, seeming to realize his attempt was futile, skid to a stop. The mime followed suit and began to act as though caught in an invisible box.

"There's no wall there man, stop being creepy!" The guitarist exclaimed. His foe paid him no heed.

The music picked up as Trent gasped, frantically looking for a way to escape. The camera cut to the lake and back to the guitarist's close up.

/

Duncan's admittance to a fear of Celine Dion music store standee was shown, before the camera panned over the Bass and Chris. Duncan stared down a standee a terrified look on his face. Kitty stood next to him.

"You're a tough guy Duncan you can do this!" Kitty encouraged.

The camera cut to the standee, panned up it, then cut to Chris. "Just one hug and you're done." The host said, snapping his fingers.

A shot of Duncan, Kitty, and the standee in the background precluded the delinquent's line. "That looks really real Kit kat." He gasped.

"It is only cardboard amigo! You can do it!" Alejandro prodded.

The camera cut back to Duncan and Kitty. "Don't feel pressured to do it. If you do it, do it for you." Kitty smiled emphatically.

Duncan stared at the standee a scared look in his eyes. A quick cut to the standee and back to Duncan revealed Kitty cheering him on. The delinquent took a deep breath ran forward and hugged the standee as celebratory music played. The bass cheered as the score flashed 2-3.

"That was awesome!" Kitty cheered.

Duncan stood in shock as the realization came over him. "Hah! I did it!" He cheered. The music cut out as his team surrounded him continuing to congratulate him.

/

The Gopher logo appeared in the upper left corner of the screen as the footage cut to Trent. The guitarist ran down the dock, his foe following. He kept from the dock into the lake. The mime stopped and began his impression of being trapped in a box yet again.

The camera cut to Trent surfacing, a cheer on his lips. "What's the matter mime? Can't swim?" He taunted.

At this prompt the mime took a deep breath and prepared to dive.

"Stop!" The guitarist exclaimed as the camera cut back to him. "Your makeup will run."With a nod the mime walked away sadly. "Take that you makeup wearing freak!"

The camera followed the mime as he walked past a clapping Chris. "Well played Trent." The host said, shuddering at the mime. Just then a timer went off. "It looks like Scott's succeeded as well." The camera cut to Xena letting Scott out as the board flashed 3-4.

(confessional)

Scott: I was gonna throw my challenge, but I couldn't do it with nosy Nellie watching. Trust me this is one challenge that would be easy to throw.

static

The confession cut to Geoff sitting on a beach chair, adjusting his hat. The clip of Geoff's fear was shown. The flashback cut to the sun. Dramatic music swelled as a cloud covered the sun, a quick cut showed the clouds shadow slowly move over Geoff. It paused and the party dude opened his eyes, a shot of the cloud covering the sun followed. The cloud unleashed hail over him and the shot changed to reveal the cloud was small and hailed directly over Geoff.

The party dude ran, flailing and screaming, in an attempt to get away. The camera panned to show Chris ,sitting in his own chair, was controlling the cloud. Noah stood near the host still handcuffed to Lightning. A smirk played over his face.

"Hey, can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?" The nerd deadpanned.

"Dude you are sick, but yeah." Chris replied. Geoff runs by arms flailing the cloud covering his head now.

"Sha dang, you are cold girl." Lightning told Noah whose eye twitched again. Crimson came into the shot, still out of her wig and makeup. The nerd greeted her.

"So how's your challenge going?" Noah asked.

"Terrible, people either don't recognize me, say I look weird,or worse say they like me more this way." The goth sighed. "I wish people didn't care. I wish I didn't care."

"I don't." Noah deadpanned.

Crimson blinked. "You don't care that I look like this?"

"Crimson no matter what you're still the same dead-eyed, darkness loving, antisocial freak." Noah smirked.

The goth did something she had never been seen doing, she smiled.

(confessional)

Crimson: That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me.

Static

/

The confession cuts back to the amphitheater. Everyone was watching as Alejandro came on stage wearing a chicken costume.

"All you have to do is dance the macarena while bawking like a chicken until the song ends." The host started the music. The Spaniard scowled and began doing as he was requested. The camera panned to the audience Jo, Amy, and Noah all looked at each other and smirked. The camera cut back to the Spaniard who seemed to be struggling.

"You look ridiculous!" Amy called. Alejandro slowed but continued dancing.

"Nice dancing Alechicken!" Jo taunted. The charmer's scowl deepened.

"Sha loser!" Lightning unwittingly joined in. The Spaniard glared daggers.

"Just remember no one who watches this will ever let you forget it Al!" Noah heckled. Alejandro threw the head of his costume to the floor and stomped off in anger.

"It looks like your Alefailure now!" Chris laughed as the charmer glared. "By the way, Noah, Jo, and Crimson your time is up!" The score flashed 6-4

"Finally!" The jockette yelled, removing her costume's head. Chris unzipped her and she threw the costume to the ground stomping on it.

Chris unlocked the handcuffs. Noah smirked as he turned to the jock. "I heard Jo say she was better at swimming with sharks than you." He lied.

"No sha way! Lightning will show him!" The Jock proclaimed as he ran off screen. Duncan smirked as he entered the scene. "Bet you five bucks he doesn't survive."

"I'll take that action." Noah replied.

(confessional)

Lightning (battered and wearing torn clothes): Lightning always wins! (He falls over)

Static

Noah: it was petty but so, so, worth it.

static

The confession cut to the campers, and Chris, surrounding a table in the mess hall. Ella sat at the table a nervous expression on her face. Chef set down a covered dish in front of her. "Enjoy your meal Ella." Chris smirked as chef removed the cover dramatic music played as the camera zoomed in on its contents, a shiny red apple. Ella took one look at the fruit and passed out.

"Well it looks like we've lost for the third time in a row..." Kitty sighed.

"Not necessarily, we have one last challenge." Chris grinned. Everyone turned to Xena.

"I was not at the sharing of information." Xena flatly remarked.

"You didn't need to be," the host replied. "We're always watching you and your reactions. In fact you revealed your fear last challenge." A clip from the previous episode was shown.

_Xena awoke to find Dawn's rabbit near her. She jumped back. "Dawn I believe I told you to keep this creature away from me." _

Xena nodded as she remembered. "Regardless it does not matter, the score is currently 6-4. My point will not make a difference."

"Let's make this interesting then. I'll give you triple points if you complete it." Chris smirked.

"What! That's not fair!" Jo complained.

"Fair shmare. Well Xena?" The host asked.

"That would be enough points to achieve victory. Very well then." Xena motioned.

"Dawn." Chris asked. The moonchild stepped forward with her rabbit.

"You're scared of bunnies?" Scott mocked.

"I am not scared of the rabbit. I am scared of the adverse reaction my skin will have should it come in contact with the rabbit." Xena explained.

"What?" Geoff said scratching his head.

"She's scared of the allergic reaction her skin will have if she touches it." Alejandro clarified.

"All you have to do is touch it." Chris said.

Xena approached the rabbit. She bit her lip as she slowly reached towards it. The camera cut to Noah and Io wearing matching smirks.

"Can you imagine having a skin allergy?" Noah began.

"Yeah imagine red blotches covering you. Itchy, scratchy, red blotches that spread if you irritate them." Jo continued.

"Your attempts to physiologically undermine me will not succeed." Xena stated, she reached forward and touched the rabbit. The bass cheered as the score flashed 6-7.

"The Bass win in a come from behind victory!" Chris announced.

\

The usual music played over the nighttime shot of the island. A cut closer was followed by a pan down to the marshmallow plate atop a log. Only two bits of immunity remained."There are only two marshmallows left on this plate," Chris said as the camera zoomed out to reveal Amber, Ella, and Cameron without marshmallows.

"The three of you did not complete your challenges today," Chris continued the camera focused on the three. Cameron and Ella looked nervous but Amber was reading. "One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. Ev-er." The host smiled. "The next name I'm gonna call..." The camera showed each of the campers' faces as the host paused. "is Ella." The wannabe Princess was shown smiling as she ran to receive her treat. Cameron began to visibly shake while Amber merely turned a page.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris began Amber held out her hand in expectation. "Amber!" The book worm caught her marshmallow.

"Well I lasted longer than I expected." Cameron smiled. "Good luck guys." The bubble boy walked to the boat.

(confessional)

Amber: Jo told me she, Amy, Ella, and Noah were all voting for Camron because of his weak body. Add my vote and that's five of nine. I had nothing to worry about.

Static

Ella: I don't care what Jo says. Dawn is sweet and kind. I feel lighter than air around her. It's almost like she's my- (her eyes widened) I have some thinking to do…

A/N: And so Camron goes. I'll be honest, I didn't know what to do with him and I'm trying to avoid a situation like Sadie's.

I put a lot of thought into the fears this episode. Xena's was difficult because she's so logical but I figured an allergy made sense. So I planted the hints last time. Lightning coming back as Noah's fear was always my intention. Let me know how I did with the others. Canon fears not included of course.


	8. Up the creek

A/N: So it's been a while hasn't it. I'll put it bluntly this fanfic takes the longest to write and gets the least reviews. So it's been hard to get the determination to write this. I will continue until the halfway point. Then if this doesn't get more attention I'll write a summary of the latter half and mark it as complete. I just don't see the point in putting in this much effort when my other fics have a bigger fanbase. So please if you are enjoying this review.

With respect to the reviewers:

Gucci Mane Laflare: Scott wasn't afraid of sharks until after Fang hurt him. He spent a lot of ROTI outright taunting him. So it didn't seem to fit.

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" The usual recap begins with Chris announcing the challenge, Scott being sealed into his glass box, then Amber and Trent confessing and facing their fears. "The competitors were forced to conquer their deepest, darkest fears. Not all of them succeeded," Geoff trying to run from the hail cloud was shown."but others surprised the group and faced their fears head-on;" clips of Amy, Sammy, and Duncan completing their challenges were shown.

"In a shocking twist," Xena is shown accepting Chris' deal and then facing her phobia. "Xena faced her fear for which she was rewarded triple points, giving the Bass a one point victory."

"And despite Ella failing against her ridiculous fear of apples." The clip of Ella fainting is shown. "It was Camron who got the boot." Highlights of Camron's elimination are shown. "With both teams even who will be the next to lose?" The camera cut to Chris on the dock. "What did Ella realize last challenge? Find out today, on Total. Drama. Island."

The episode began with the camera panning over the teams starting with the Bass. "Bass, Gophers!" The host started as the camera halted on a back shot of Chris next to an easel. "Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience: a canoe trip!" He turned as the shot zoomed out to reveal the beach. Eight canoes were already upon it, four red, four green.

"So seven challenges into a summer camp themed reality show and this is only the third challenge that would actually be done at a summer camp? Way to be on brand." Noah interrupted.

"You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake," Chris continued ignoring the comment."to Boney Island!" He turned back to the campers and proclaimed their destination in a creepy manner, wiggling his fingers for emphasis. He gestured to the map upon the easel. "When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island." The camera focused on the map which had a skull shaped marking next to an X at the top. A red dashed line outlined a path to that other side of the island stopping at another red X.. "Which, is about a two-hour hike through treacherous, dense, jungle!"

"We've gotta por-what?" Geoff asked, scratching his head. Kitty giggled as Xena raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Are you that dense?" Noah quipped.

"Por-ta-ge," The host enunciated using air quotes. The party dude stared at him blankly.. "Dude, walk with your canoe!"

"Oh..." Geoff said from off screen as Chris winked at him.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island," The host resumed. "you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me!"The camera panned over the Gophers some seemed hesitant while others just looked bored.. "The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility!" He gestured behind him in a get moving way. . "Move, campers, move!" He exclaimed as the teens stampeded around him.

"Oh, wait!" he called to them, the campers halted in reaction. "One more thing I should mention! Legend has it, if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!" The host said giving a creepy tone to the last words.

The campers were shown gaping, save Noah and Crimson the latter of which looked excited. "Curses don't exist." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Noah shut up or I'll give your team a penalty." Chris snapped. The cynic looked to be about to retort, but a glare from Jo stopped him.

"Now!" Chris continued, "Get in your canoes, and let's have some fun!" He smiled as the campers headed off.

\

**(confessional)**

**Amy: Chris said to choose a paddle partner. So I'm taking Trent. Five minutes alone with me and I could show him how much better he could do.**

A romantic tune played as the camera panned over the beach stopping on Trent and Sammy. The former looked back to the latter much to her surprise. The guitarist inclined his head towards the canoe. The younger twin smiled, right before getting ran over by her older sister.

"Trent! You'll come with me right?" Amy said hugging the guitarist as she fluttered her eyelashes. The guitarist frowned. "Actually I was gonna-" he began.

"Sammy I must speak with you!" Ella said a pleading look on her face as she grabbed the sweet twin's arm with a sigh Sammy agreed.

Trent slumped. "Fine." He said shortly as Amy grinned.

**(confessional)**

**Amy: Yes I'm so getting him! **(her eyes widen as she realizes how desperate she sounds.) **Not that I actually like him of course.**

**static**

**Trent: Amy? She seems to really like me but I can't get over how she treats Sammy.**

**Static**

**Amy: I only want him because Samey does! Okay!**

**Static**

**Trent: I have to go with Sammy on the way back.**

Noah and Crimson were pushing their boat into the water. Well Noah was trying to push at least. Meanwhile Jo was stuck with Amber.

\

The logo of the Killer Bass appears in the upper left corner as the camera cuts to the Bass partnering up. Kitty and Geoff had partnered, as had Duncan and Harold. Scott approached Xena. "You want to partner with me?"

"No, " She said shortly. "Alejandro would you care to accompany me?" Xena called to the Spaniard who smirked back.

"It would be my pleasure." Alejandro said with a delicate kiss to her left hand. The right was covered in bandages due to her skin rash.

"I guess it is you and I Scott." The moonchild stated.

"Fine with me." Scott replied frowning at Xena and Alejandro on the beach ahead. The camera followed Dawn and Scott as they walked past them. Xena fastened her lifejacket and a look between the schemer and her confirmed their suspicion of each other.

Jo was shown pushing her canoe into the water, as Amber trailed behind. Crimson and Noah had finally gotten their boat into the water and the nerd nearly passed out as he got into the boat.

Scott and Dawn rowed past and the former took the opportunity to taunt. "Is all this physical work exhausting you nerd?"

"You know I would come up with a retort but you're not worth my time farmboy." Noah deadpanned.

\

The footage cut to later in the challenge. The camera panned over the pairs in their canoes before zooming in on the host standing on the beach. He cocked a starting pistol, raised it into the air, and began to speak."On your marks! Get set! Paddle!" He shot the gun and the camera cut briefly to the campers as they began rowing, then back. The squawk of a bird was followed by an eagle falling in front of the him. "That's gonna provoke some angry e-mails."

\

The campers were shown rowing across the lake as the camera slowly focused on Ella and Sammy.

"Okay so what's on your mind?" The younger twin asked.

The princess wannabe took a breath then began. "I've always loved fairy tales. Ever since I was little I've tried to be as close to the kind,loving princesses in those stories." She fidgeted nervously. "I've always wanted a prince. I had it all planned out you see. My prince would be kind, handsome, and love nature. He would make me feel happy and we'd work together well." Ella looked at her feet. "And um... recently I met someone who matches my dream..."

Sammy looked at the girl, confused. "So what's the problem?"

"Well it's just um." Ella took another breath. "Sammy, is it okay if my prince is a girl?"

**(confessional)**

**Sammy: Well I wasn't expecting that."**

The camera panned right to show Noah and Crimson rowing behind the two. "You can't seriously believe in curses." Noah deadpanned. "It's just superstition and psychological tricks."

"Even if it only exists in the mind, it is real." Crimson said her voice slightly emotional. "I believe a curse exists when you believe in it."

Noah smirked. "So believing in a curse gives it power? That actually makes a weird kind of sense."

The camera stopped on Amy and Trent who were far behind. The mean twin was holding a paddle as the guitarist tried to guide her movements making the two uncomfortably close. "Thanks for teaching me to row Trent." She crooned.

"Uh... no problem." The guitarist muttered nervously.

\

The scene cut to Xena and Alejandro. "What was it you wished to talk with me about?" The charmer asked.

"I have a list of suspects for the saboteur." Xena began.

"I think Alejandro's up to something." Scott told Dawn. "What does his aura tell you?"

"His aura is deceptive. I don't trust him." The moonchild replied. The scene shifted to the first two.

"My primary suspect is Scott. All the evidence I have is circumstantial, unfortunately." Xena continued.

"What makes you suspect him?" The Spainard questioned.

"Before the talent show he was watching Harold. During the camping challenge he kept bringing up how dangerous Anne Maria's hair spray could be. He went to the bathroom just before the tent caught fire. As I said all circumstantial. I have no definitive proof." Xena replied.

"So what should we do about it?" Scott said as the scene switched back to him.

"There is not much we can do, other than keeping an eye on him." Dawn replied. Scott scowled.

"I believe we should watch Scott closely. Even if I am wrong it would not hurt to be cautious. My secondary suspect is Duncan, and my tertiary suspect is Dawn. I do not believe the others could keep a secret. If when we are watching Scott another act of sabotage occurs we can rule him out. For now I'd like to focus on him." Xena concluded.

The camera briefly focused on Kitty and Geoff. The party dude was looking at his companion blankly while she looked bemused. "I thought it was so over the top it was cute." The selfie lover explained."But a lot of girls would be freaked out by that."

"So, I should take it slower next time?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, a handmade heart shaped bowl is kinda a late relationship thing." Kitty chuckled.

\

The camera cut back to Sammy and Ella. "Of course it's alright." Sammy told the princess wannabe.

"But in the fairy tales, it's always a boy and a girl." Ella nervously replied.

"Does she make you happy?" Sammy asked her.

"Oh yes." The princess wannabe said. A serene smile on her face as she clasped her hands together.

"Then I don't see a problem." Ella still looked unsure."Ella." Sammy began wrapping the girl's hands in hers. "Did Jasmine give up because Aladdin was a commoner? Did Ariel give up because her prince wasn't a merman? And what about Belle? Her prince was a beast when she fell in love with him. If you like her, you should go after her."

Ella beamed. "You're right Sammy, it doesn't matter that my prince is actually a princess. I'll make sure you get to go back with your prince."

"Oh you don't have to." Sammy bashfully replied.

Suddenly the music took an ominous turn. Fog began to wrap around the canoes. Thin and wispy at first but becoming thicker as they went along. "Was it foggy before?" The younger twin asked.

"I don't believe so." Ella replied.

The camera zoomed out revealing the eight canoes were floating through a part of the lake covered in fog. Hidden rocks were scattered about dangerously. The map from before appeared on screen briefly before fading into a shot of the island itself. Chris's voice overlay the scene."You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake, to Boney Island!" The island was covered in coniferous trees. The most prominent feature was a skull shaped mountain for which the island was named.

Many of the campers looked wary as they paddled closer. The first few canoes hit the sand as the focus shifted to Crimson and Noah.

"This atmosphere is so comforting." The goth droned, almost seeming to breathe in the ambiance. The camera passed over the skull shaped mountain as the wind shrieked.

"L-let get this challenge over with." Sammy stammered as she and her partner lifted the canoe over their heads. The campers all headed inland.

The two teams ran through the forest, passing a disconcerting amount of impaled skulls along the way. A tall tree fell into the path of the Gophers. Ella screamed as several pairs of yellow eyes peered from the darkness about them. A rustling sound confirmed the wannabe Princess' fears.

"I think something's there." She whimpered.

A large shaggy brown animal, with buck teeth and tusks popped from the foliage. Several others followed and the beasts took a few steps towards the terrified campers.

"Ella, can you calm them?" Sammy asked.

"N-not this many!" Ella stuttered.

"Then I suggest we run!" Noah yelled as the group turned around.

(confessional)

Chris: A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the Woolly Beaver is a day-active rodent, indigenous to Boney Island. Oh yeah, and they're meat-eaters!

static

The Gophers were shown running away from a group of at least five beavers. They ran past a bear itching its back against a tree. It stared after the group in confusion, pulling out a pair glasses in disbelief.

The Gophers kept running with Jo in the lead."It's a dead end!" She cursed as the group ran into a shallow puddle surrounded by cliff were clumps of grass and sticks surrounding the area.

"Emphasis on the dead part!" Noah added, but even as he said this the beavers were shown walking away.

"Hey they're leaving." Trent said relieved.

"I guess I scared them off." Jo boasted. "No need to thank me."

"Feed your ego later muscle for brains, we've got company." Noah deadpanned, having noticed something moving.

"Did you just call me dumb!" The jockette yelled, with a screech several creatures raised from their nests.

The birds appeared to be some prehistoric relative of the Canadian Goose. They had the same colors but were much larger, with pterodactyl-esque heads and carnivorous teeth. As they began to squawk in anger, Noah made an irate observation.,"Great you woke them up."

The footage cut to the Gophers running in fear. They passed the bear seen previously still wearing his glasses, this time with the angry flock of monster geese pursuing them. The bear blinked, took off his glasses and snapped them in half.

"Well what do we do now scrawny!" Jo said glaring towards Noah.

The nerd thought, "Crimson stare them down!" The goth turned as the rest of the group continued running. She fixed her flat unblinking stare at the geese. While it seemed to do nothing at first the birds stopped and flew away just before reaching the two. As they caught up with the others the Bass ran past their team.

"Come on the race isn't over yet! We're not losing twice in a row." Jo ordered.

\

The camera cut to the Bass running towards a fork in the road. "Which way do we go?" Kitty asked.

"Let's go left," Scott replied, gesturing in said direction.

"I don't know I think we should take the one on the right." Geoff disagreed.

"The right trail is wider, it would provide more room." Xena stated.

"Very well then right it is!" Alejandro decided and the Bass turned right.

The shot cut to the Gophers. "I can see the other team." Trent observed.

"They're going right!" Sammy added.

"Then we're going left!" Jo demanded.

\

The scene skipped ahead to show the Gopher walking through the thick forest. Trent was in the lead when he started to sink into the ground. "Whoa guys uh, don't wanna panic here but I'm shrinking!" The guitarist exclaimed.

(confessional)

Trent: Right, how am I supposed to know what quick sand looks like? It looks just like sand.

Static

Chris: Can you believe they fell for that? I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it! That's just great!

Static

"Uh oh." Trent stated as he continued to sink.

"I'll help you Trent!" Ella called. The wannabe princess attempted to pull him out but only managed to get herself stuck as well. "Oh dear..."

"Both of you hold still. Make as little movement as possible. Jo find a vine or something." Noah said. The jockette glared but did as she was told. Trent and Ella froze slowing their descent.

Jo returned with a vine and threw it to the two teens. "Everyone set your canoes down and help pull." Noah instructed. The six teens did so. Slowly but surely the two Gophers were dislodged from the sand.

"Whoa thanks everyone." Trent said gratefully as Jo helped him to his feet.

"Yes thank you my friends! I shall sing you a song dedicated to your heroics." Ella took a deep breath.

"As much as I'm sure we'd all love to hear that," Noah deadpanned."We still have a challenge to win."

\

"Just when things were looking up for the Bass," Chris's voice over began as the camera cut to the mentioned team, the shot focused on Geoff and Kitty as the former suddenly fell."disaster struck!"

"Oh my leg, I'm down, I'm down!" The party dude cried as he lifted his leg."Oh its so unfair!" He continued to wail clutching his leg. "Why did this have to happen now! Why, why!"

"Geoff!" Kitty exclaimed kneeling next to him.

"You gotta go on without me." Geoff moaned.

Scott attempted to leave only to be pulled back by Duncan. "I might be a criminal hut leaving a dude alone in a forest injured? That's cold dude." He took a step towards his teammate.

(confessional)

Geoff: I didn't know if I was gonna make it, it was touch and go.

Static

Kitty: I've seen people hospitalized after a stunt gone wrong but this was awful.

Static

Dawn: He kept going. I sensed great determination in his aura.

Static

The confession cut to a close up of splintered piece of wood jutting out of inflamed human flesh. The camera slowly zoomed out until you could no longer see the splinter. The injured man was lying on top of the canoe, which was now carried by Duncan and Kitty.

By the time the Bass arrived on the beach, the Gophers had already begun work on their rescue fire. Ella waved as Jo attempted to set the kindling alight by rubbing a stick in the center. Amy was trying to use two rocks like flint. Jo gasped at something off screen and the camera cut to show the Bass had already lit their fire and Xena was lightly blowing on the flame.

"How did they do that so quickly?" Jo questioned. Duncan smirked, his brow partially raised, and pulled out a lighter. He then set it off.

The shot to Chris in a red one person Helicopter. "No rule against carrying lighters." He decided. "Edge: Killer Bass!"

Scott was shown getting wood for the Bass's fire, going as slow as he thought he could get away with. He paused as he saw something behind the foliage. The music grew ominous as the schemer's eyes spotted an object lying on the ground. The camera showed the object; a small wooden tiki idol heralded with a rattling noise.

The clip of Chris warning the campers at the episode's beginning was flashed back to. "If you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!"

Scott smirked as he picked up the idol. He glanced around then put it in his pocket. The camera zoomed back to show Xena looking at him a brow raised. She followed him to the canoes where she noticed him take out a knife. The ginger began to look around so Xena made herself scarce.

\

The scene cut to Ella staring at Dawn shyly. Sammy put a hand on her shoulder. "Just go talk to her."

The wannabe Princess stared at the ground. "What if she doesn't like me? Or she thinks its weird?"

"You won't know unless you try." Sammy encouraged.

Ella took a deep breath and started to walk towards the moonchild. As she drew closer she could see Dawn looking at her and smiling. She stepped next to her. "Hey." Ella whispered.

"I've been waiting for you to talk to me." The moonchild said. "You need not worry." Dawn paused in expectation.

Ella swallowed. "Well I just wanted to say that I li-"

"Ella get over here and help!" Amy's voice interrupted from off screen. Ella started as she remembered she was in the middle of a challenge.

\

The camera cut to Geoff dragging his body across the ground with his hand as the other clutched fire wood. Triumphant music played as the party dude slowly reached the fire and threw his contribution in.

"We need more wood everyone! Our fire must grow if we wish to be victorious." Alejandro encouraged. In a panic Harold ran over to the oars and threw them into the fire. The camera did several quick cuts to the other team members. All of whom were staring at him in disbelief.

"Good job Harold, how are we supposed to row back!" Scott scoffed. The camera showed a close of a panicked Harold before it panned to the Gophers.

"Ugh this is taking forever!" Jo groaned. It was then she noticed Amber nervously holding a ball of something. "Braids what's that?" She questioned.

"I think it's a fire starter. It's made of tree sap and sand. I'm not sure if I should use it though because if I made it wrong we could all be badly burned." The bookworm answered.

"We'll risk it." The jockette decided without consulting her team.

"Okay, everyone needs to stand back." Amber ordered. Her teammates were shown backing away slowly concern clear in their eyes. With a nervous gulp Amber threw it into the fire and ran, the view switched to a full shot of the beach as the fire exploded. Chris was shown watching the small explosion from his helicopter, Noah and Ella were shown shielding their eyes from the light, and the Bass were shown with mouths agape. When the explosion cleared the fire had tripled in size. "We have our fire building winner!" Chris announced from within his copter."Point for the Gophers!"

"Where'd you learn to make that braids?" Jo asked.

"Wilderness survival guide. I think I used too much..." Amber trailed.

\

The scene cut to a shot of eight canoes sitting upon the lake. The camera panned left to reveal both teams approaching them. It focused on Ella, Trent, Sammy, and Amy. "I'm still shaken from my encounter with the quicksand. I'm sure Trent is as well, so I think I should go with Amy and Trent should go with Sammy." Ella said with a wink.

"I second that." Trent replied and before Amy could do anything the lovebirds were off. Amy glared at Ella. "What?"

The shot switched to the Bass who were looking at their canoes in dismay. "How are gonna get back without paddles?" Kitty asked.

The camera swapped to Alejandro thinking. No one knew what to do, their paddles were gone. There must be some way to get back. The camera showed The Gophers halfway across the lake before moving back to Alejandro who smirked. "Everyone stack your canoes and get in. I have a plan.

The camera cut to later, the Bass had stacked their canoes as instructed and Alejandro kicked off the beach swimming behind them. He moved at a swift pace but the Gophers already had all but one boat across. Alejandro was not one to give so easily and picked up the pace, managing to propel the Bass past the Sammy and Trent's boat in victory.

"The Gophers are the winners!" Chris proclaimed to the cheers of the mentioned team.

Amy glared at her sister. "Nice going Samey! If you had paddled faster we'd have won!"

\

After the usual beginning shot the shadow of a wolf was shown howling against the moon. The elimination ceremony had begun . "And now,the always anxiety-inducing, marshmallow ceremony." The host said as he spun the tray of treats on a single finger.

The camera panned across the Screaming Gophers Amy and Jo smirked at each other while Ella looked sad. "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Ella." The princess wannabe happily claimed her marshmallow. "Trent," He stood up with a worried glance at Sammy. "Noah." He grabbed his. "Amber." The girl calmly received her treat. " Jo," the jockette smirked. "Crimson." She silently took hers. A dramatic cord was struck as there was only one marshmallow remaining.

"One last marshmallow," Chris announced. "The person who doesn't get this marshmallow," Amy was shown smirking confidently. "will walk off the Dock of Shame" Sammy was panned to a nervous expression on her face. "Who's it gonna be?" He paused a moment. "It's a tie!"

"What!" Both siblings exclaimed.

"Yeah, The votes are tied with three each. According to the rules in the event of a tie it is the host who makes the final decision. So The final marshmallow goes too…. Amy."

The older twin caught her treat smirking at her sibling. Sammy looked devastated. "Sorry girl the boat of losers is that way." Chris gestured. Sammy walked away sadly then turned. She opened her mouth. "Trent I just wanted to say I-" Chef grabbed her and threw her on the boat before she could say anything."Well that wraps that up. Goodnight everybody."

\

The scene panned down the beach to show Alejandro and Xena talking. "When watching Scott I found he was approaching the canoes with a knife. Later when we were stacking them I saw a series of almost imperceptible holes in one. So I ensured it was stack upon another one. Should I have not see it I would likely have suspected Duncan. It is likely he was trying to frame him."

"Your theory is confirmed then." Alejandro smiled. Xena nodded, there was a moment of silence before the Spainard asked. "Was there anything else you wanted to mention?"

"I saw Scott pick something up from the island but I do not know why. It must be of some use to him." Xena reported.

The charmer smirked at his cohort. "Perhaps he believes in the curse Chris mentioned."

"Curses are not logical," Xena frowned confused. " Why would he take action on the basis of something like that?"

Alejandro placed a hand on the overlogical girl's shoulder. "It matters not why, only that others may believe in the curse as well. If we can prove he has this object we can convince others to vote him off.

"Of course that is assuming he keeps hold of it." Xena observed.

\

The scene cut to a view outside the Bass cabin. It switched to the interior as ominous music played. Scott could be seen holding the idol, he placed it into a sleeping Geoff's stuff and smirked. The camera slowly zoomed in on the object. Lighting flashed as the scene quickly zoomed out to a full shot of the island and the screen filled with static.

A/N: Please don't kill me. I promise it's all part of Sammy's story arc. You just have to trust me okay.


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

A/N: So I've received some support since the last chapter. If people keep reviewing I may continue, we'll see. Also this chapter marks the first time I've deviated from events in a somewhat major way. So hopefully it isn't that sloppy.

With respect to the reviewers:

Puzzlefan 123: Yes they're cute together and it's going to help with Ella's character development.

Gucci Mane Laflare: Thank Gucci, you've always believed in this story. I can't tell you how much that has meant to me.

AndrewNotCarranza: There are two things this accomplishes. One very small piece of character development that won't work otherwise. The other set up for an on screen character development later on. That's all I'll say.

MissFIzzy: Glad to know someone likes my OC's.

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" The recap began with a pan across the eight canoes to show the teams walking to them, followed by a quick fade to the map of boney island and a shot of the actual island."Both teams set out on a canoe trip, to deadly Boney Island!"

A shot of Sammy and Ella in their boat is followed by shots of Alejandro and Xena in theirs, and a close up of Scott in his. "Sammy managed to convince Ella her crush on Dawn was okay, while Xena told Alejandro of her suspicions about Scott, and Scott plotted against his team."

"There were winners." The the Bass cheering was shown. " And there were losers also known as the Gophers." The clip of the Bass flying past Sammy and Trent in their boat is shown followed by the Gophers at elimination."After Alejandro managed to pass Sammy and Trent's canoe, the votes at elimination were tied. Leaving it up to yours truly to decide who got the boot." A clip of Sammy being thrown on the boat of losers is shown. "I chose Amy obviously."

The clips of Scott picking up the idol and a later clip of him putting it in Geoff's things are shown. "Scott picked up a creepy-stick-statue-voodoo-thingy in the hopes of cursing his team, then planted it in Geoff's stuff." The footage cuts to a close up of Chris as he finishes. "Will Scott's plan work?"And can my teeth get any whiter?" he said. "Find out here On Total. Drama. Island."

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous!

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The episode begins with a serene tune as a rabbit hops down a dirt path, the music becomes dramatic as the shadow of a helicopter appeared. There is a shot of Chris in the pilot seat as he flew over the cabins and winked to the audience.

The shot cut inside of the boy's side of the Bass cabin as Duncan is startled awake. "Oh, they're coming man they found us!" The delinquent panicked jumping from his top bunk to hide under Alejandro and Scott's bed.

We cut back outside as Chris flew over the Gopher cabin, another cut inside showed a startled Jo hitting her head on the top bunk."Ugh McLame is gonna pay for putting me through this." The jockette growled.

"I know right?" Amy agreed. She smiled at Ella with faux sweetness. "Ella would you warm up the shower for me?"

The wannabe princess beamed. "Of course I will, I love helping!"

\

The scene flashed ahead to show every girl in the camp outside the bathroom clearly all needing to go.

"What's the hold up?" Kitty questioned.

"Amy just wanted to take a shower, I'm sure she'll be out soon." Ella replied.

"Whatever I'll go in the woods." Jo said as she stomped off.

The screeching sound of a loudspeaker grabbed the group's attention.. "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet!" Chris announced. "Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit!"

\

The scene cut to the campers gathered before Chris. "Are you ready for today's EXTREME MAX IMPACT CHALLENGE?!" The host exclaimed.

"Of course, because the first thing I think after being woken up by a sadistic reality host is 'I'm ready for the next challenge." Noah deadpanned.

"Great!" The host grinned ignoring his tone. "Incoming!" The host threw a can at the teens. Just before the can hit Noah Crimson caught it. Noah gave her a thankful look.

"This," Chris said as he tossed cans to Noah, Amy, and Jo, "is breakfast."

"Ugh this is worse than Samey's horrible cooking, not by much but still that's a new low." Amy complained.

"Clearly we haven't been eating the same food." Noah quipped.

"Today's challenge is about survival," Chris resumed. "we're going hunting." The host said pulling a green gun from behind him, getting the attention of several campers.

"That's more like it." Duncan smirked as Jo nodded in agreement. Nearby , Scott dug into his beans.

"A paintball gun I believe?" Alejandro said.

"Why yes Alejandro, it is." Chris smirked as he shot towards the Spaniard who dodged with ease.

"So we won't hurt anyone?" Ella asked.

"I wouldn't say that, but no one will die." Chris told her. "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt! I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods! Sooo, finish brekkie!" Ella, Amber and Trent were shown listening, but the three turned towards Scott when he burped. The ginger simply smirked.

\

The music grew slow but tense as the scene skipped forward. The two teams stood within their group assembled around a rack with green and red paintball guns hanging upon it.

"And now for the team breakdowns," Chris began. "The Killer Bass hunters are," he reached for the green guns,"Xena, Geoff, Kitty, and Harold!" The four caught their guns. "Locked and loaded with Bass Blue paint!" Chris explained.

"And using orange paint," the host continued as he grabbed a red gun, "are the Gopher hunters! Noah, Ella, and Amy!"

"I'm not sure about this." Ella whispered.

Chris ignored her, putting on orange tinted safety glasses and a camouflage hat. "You also get these stylin' glasses an' wicked camo caps! The rest of you," the shot turned to the eight remaining contestants as the music struck a couple dramatic notes. "are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses" he held up an antler headband and a little red nose,"and little white tails." He concluded, turning around and wiggling a fake tail with a chuckle.

"No way! I'm not the hunted, I'm the hunter!" Jo angrily exclaimed.

"There's no way I'm a deer." Duncan agreed, just before having the antlers forced on his head followed by orange safety glasses, the nose and tail. "Take these off and your team is toast." Chris explained.

Noah smirked at Duncan, who glared in response. "What are you looking at?" The delinquent threatened.

"Nothing, Rudolph." Noah snarked.

"I am not Rudolph." Duncan nearly growled.

Noah's smirk widened. "Oh sorry, my bad Clarisse."

Duncan held up a fist. "You'd better be a good shot nerd."

\

The Bass logo appeared in the upper left corner as the team's four deer walked through the woods.

"At least we have a head start." Alejandro commented.

"Whatever, if you don't mind I'm going somewhere else. Make it harder to get us all." Scott smirked as he left the group, Alejandro staring after him in suspicion.

The scene cut to the four Gopher deer as their own logo slid into the upper left corner.

"I can't believe Chris made me a deer!" Jo griped.

"He knew it would make you mad, and you're giving him what he expected." Amber shrugged. "Regardless, I'm out of here smaller groups means less people caught." The bookworm explained as she left.

"I'm going this way you coming?" Trent asked.

"No thanks I'm gonna strategize." Jo said sitting on a nearby log.

"Well..okay" Trent trailed as he walked off.

\

A victorious ditty played over a shot of Kitty, Geoff, Xena and Harold as the first two high fived. "Go team!" Geoff cheered.

"We're gonna own this challenge!" Kitty enthused.

"I would prefer to hunt alone so as to make less noise." Xena stated as she walked away.

"Right on dudette. Catch you later!" Geoff encouraged as the other three hunters went in the opposite direction.

\

"Start your paintballs!" The host announced over a shot of the loudspeaker. "Game on!"

"Ugh, he's so full of himself you can hear it over the speaker." Amy commented to a quiet, concerned looking Ella.

"As much as I would love to point out your hypocrisy, I have deer to hunt." Noah idly replied as he turned to walk away.

"Since when have you cared about having an active role in challenges?" Amy quipped back.

"Since Chris made Duncan and Al deer." The nerd smirked as he left the area.

"Whatever, come on princess let's go find Jo." Amy ordered, Ella nodded and followed silently.

\

The scene transitioned to show the girls walking through the forest. "Ugh where is Jo? You'd think someone as loud as her would be easy to find!" Amy griped, unaware that they had just walked by the log Jo was sitting on.

"Ahem, I can hear you, you know?" An irate Jo said, her arms folded.

"Finally, so now what?" Amy asked impatiently.

"We need a plan, got any ideas tweedle dee?" Jo prompted.

"Why are you asking me?" Amy said skeptically.

"You're good at taking down defenseless people." Jo admitted. "So?"

The older twin smirked. "I might. First we need to dig a pit." She turned to Ella, " You're always talking about your animal friends. Are any of them good at digging?"

Ella beamed and began to sing. There were no lyrics simply a chorus of elegant notes strung together. Slowly scores of rabbits entered the clearing, drawn by the beautiful melody. "Excuse me," Ella began. "But you're really good at burrowing, would you mind digging me a pit? If it's not too much trouble." Almost as soon as the request left her lips the rabbits began to dig at a rate fast enough to result in a cartoonish dust cloud.

Jo stared in disbelief. "Well that's one way to dig a pit."

(Confessional)

Amy: Now that Samey's gone I have a chance to win over Trent. So I'm going to focus on showing off how amazing I am, and what better way than humiliating the Bass. If I help my team win he'll have to take notice!"

Static

Noah walked quietly through the woods stopping behind a nearby tree as he spotted something. The viewpoint shifted to show a distracted Duncan on the other side of a bush. The view shifted back to Noah as he smirked and crouched behind the bush as he viewed his prey from down his rifle."There you are, piercings." The nerd whispered lowly. So into his hunt was he that he inadvertently stepped on a stick. At the cracking sound Duncan froze.

\

The scene cut back to Jo, Amy, and Ella. The three now had a reasonably sized pit before them."Thank you ever so much." Ella told the rabbits, who hopped away in satisfaction. The other two turned to Amy in askance.

"Okay Ella go get your blanket, Jo and I will collect rocks." Amy instructed. Ella ran off eager to help while Jo shrugged.

\

Cutting back to Noah the camera showed Duncan looking around, his eyes narrowed. Noah stayed crouched in the bush trying not to move a muscle. His eyes widened as he heard a rattling noise. The nerd let out a girly scream as he threw the snake away from him.

Duncan turned with a surprised look on his face that was swiftly exchanged for a smirk. "Nice try pitchy, you almost had me!" The delinquent taunted. He began to run away with Noah in pursuit.

\

Back with the Gopher trio, the three were spreading Ella's blanket over the pit, holding it in place with the rocks they had gathered. "Now all we have to do is cover the trap and wait for someone to fall in."

Jo frowned. "Okay so we cover the trap, but how do we make sure someone comes this way?"

Amy's smirk widened. "Well with bait of course. I'll explain what I mean later, for now help me put some of the dirt back."

Jo nodded. "Alright tweedle dee, but this better not be a waste of time." The jockette warned as the three got back to work on the trap.

\

Another clip of Duncan and Noah's hunting game began with Duncan running through the forest. The delinquent turned his head and smirked as he noted the smaller boy's panting. "There's no way you're gonna catch me nerd!" Duncan taunted. A look of confusion came across his face as Noah smirked, moments later he discovered why as he tripped on a large rock in the middle of a stream. Noah shot at him and got his shoulder.

"What was that about 'never catching you?" Noah mocked.

The delinquent scoffed as he got back up and continued to run with Noah close behind. "You got lucky nerd let's see you do it again!"

\

The footage cut to back to the Gopher alliance. The pit was now covered so one would have to be paying close attention to notice it was different from any other patch of ground. "Alright we've set up the trap. Now what tweedle dee? This is your plan, so it'd better be good." Jo said tapping her foot impatiently.

The mean twin smirked. "Oh it is. Now we lure some hunters here."

"How exactly is that gonna help?" Jo huffed her arms folded.

"Chris never explicitly said we had to hunt deer." Amy explained smugly. "He also never said friendly fire didn't count. So if we catch some of the Bass hunters here we can get them out of the way, score points off them and get you a gun."

Jo smirked back at the twin. "Gotta admit tweedle dee, that's a pretty good plan."

"Of course it is I came up with it. Now obviously you need to go find them." Amy ordered.

"Why me?" Jo protested.

"Well they're going after deer aren't they?" Amy smiled evilly.

Jo chuckled as an equally horrible grin lit up her face. "Yes they are, and if they want to chase a deer we'll give them one."

(confessional)

Amy: I've humiliated Samey tons of times. I'm good at planning elaborate pranks that end in humiliation. I think my favorite was when I got her voted queen of the spring fling, and the moment she accepted her award we dumped a bucket of fruit punch on her! She looked all bloody and gross. Anyway this isn't that different.

Static

\

Meanwhile delinquent and nerd continued their chase. The landscape tilted as though they were running uphill. An exhausted but determined Noah trailing a still active Duncan. "My pet spider runs faster than you and he's an insect." The delinquent taunted.

"Spiders are arachnids!" Noah delinquent rolled his eyes as he halted. The shot zoomed out to reveal he had been chased up the very cliff they'd jumped off the first episode. A shot over Duncan's shoulder revealed the out of breath nerd had also reached the top. He pointed his gun at him.

"End of the line Duncan." Noah said still managing a smirk.

"You know I could just jump off right?" Duncan retorted.

"You mean you'd rather face man eating sharks than an out of shape nerd?" Noah taunted. "You know, you act like a bad boy but you're just a try hard." He finished smugly. His words had the desired effect as the delinquent forgot about escaping and rushed him. Noah managed to cover his entire chest in orange paint before being thrown off the cliff. Duncan clapped his hands as though removing dust before walking away whistling. As though he hadn't just been shot multiple times.

\

The scene cut to Kitty, Geoff, and Harold walking through the woods chatting idly as they scanned for deer. "So this morning I found this cool little statue dude in my stuff." The party dude explained taking the idol from the last episode out of his pocket.

"It looks like something made by an ancient tribe. I could probably tell you which one if I got a good look at it." Harold bragged

"That's so cool! You have no idea where it came from?" Kitty replied examining the idol.

"Not a clue! But I figure anything that rad had to be a good luck charm." Geoff enthused. "Besides there are days I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached to me, so who knows."

The three continued their walk, their eyes widening as they spotted a deer. "You ready to chase this deer down?" Geoff asked his partner.

"Totally! Let's bag us a deer!" Kitty responded.

\

The shot cut to Noah walking through the forest, leaving a trail of water as he went. " Well that worked out as well as I expected. I didn't expect him to throw me off the cliff though. I thought he'd punch me." Noah said as wrug out his hair. "Whatever I still shot him."

The nerd looked at his gun. "One bullet left huh?" A smirk settled on his face. "And I know just who I want to shoot. All I need to do is find him."

\

The scene cut back to Kitty and Geoff as they raced through the forest. Harold panted as he tried to keep up. The three scanned the area trying to spot the deer they'd seen. The camera shifted to show Jo just ahead a smirk on her face.

A look of determination passed between the three hunters and they locked eyes on their prey. The deer would not escape. The two quickened their pace realizing it was Jo and they wouldn't catch her unless they did.

"You won't catch me! I run track!" Jo bragged as she picked up her own pace.

"I've gone to gym class after an all nighter!" Geoff retorted enjoying the trash talk.

"I make sure a stubborn law student takes care of herself!" Kitty added.

"I went to Athletic Steve's Athletic camp!" Harold replied.

Jo suddenly ran faster and the three hunters struggled to catch up. The camera followed Jo as she turned and jumped. Just as she landed the hunters caught up. It was not long before their victorious smirks vanished as the ground beneath them crumbled.

Geoff grabbed onto the side of the pit in desperation. A smirking Jo entered the screen looking at the party dude. She stomped her foot down on Geoff's hands. With a scream the party dude let go and fell.

\

The focus shifted to Xena as she spotted antlers. Cautiously she entered the clearing, her gun ready. She lowered it as the view switched to reveal the deer to be Dawn meditating. The moonchild blinked as she noticed Xena's presence.

"Hello Xena have you had any luck finding deer?" Dawn asked, her vision distant as though she were still meditating.

"Greetings. Negatory, I have searched a broad spectrum of the forest but have yet to find any deer not of my own team." Xena said flatly.

" Perhaps it is for the best." The moonchild replied, her stare still vacant. "I sense a cursed object on the island. Though I know not where it came from."

Far from being disturbed Xena merely raised a brow. "Oh? Perhaps I could be of assistance? Do you know what the object looks like?"

Dawn said nothing as the vacant nature of her stare increased. It was as though she were not looking at the world around her. After a minute the moonchild's eyes regained their focus. "It is a small idol, cylindrical in shape, with the features of a tiki carved into the wood."

Xena nodded. "I saw Scott pick up something matching the description you just gave me. We were on bony island at the time. I took no stock in it as I do not believe in curses."

"You really shouldn't let logic dictate your life you know." The moonchild advised.

"Noted." Xena said inclining her head.

"But not taken into consideration." Dawn sighed. "Regardless we must find out where Scott has it."

\

The footage cut to a shot of Amber lying near a tree reading. It zoomed out as a certain Spainard entered the scene. "It is a pleasure to run into you." Alejandro said, causing Amber to startle out of her position. The bookworm scrambled to her feet.

"Alejandro! Lovely day isn't it?" She stammered.

(confessional)

Amber: Lovely day isn't it? How dumb am I? I gave the perfect set up for a compliment he probably didn't mean. This is what I get for having little male interaction, or you know none.

Static

"Not as lovely as you." The Spaniard responded smoothly.

Amber sighed and crossed her arms. "Can we stop this charade?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Alejandro responded. The smirk on his face said otherwise.

"Of course you know what I mean!" The bookworm exclaimed in exasperation. She pointed a finger at the charmer's chest accusingly. "You are an apex predator and I am naught but your prey. You flirt with me, but I never know if you mean it!"

Alejandro spoke lowly. "Do you not like my flirting?" The Spaniard whispered as the two drew closer.

"I-I never said that." Amber stuttered. She shook her head as if to clear it. A determined look in her eyes, the bookworm tried to back away but found herself unable to. She glanced up to see her antlers were entangled with Alejandro's.

"I knew you were trying to trap me but I thought I was being metaphorical." Amber sighed.

"I find I do not mind." The charmer said as he smirked suggestively. The bookworm blushed.

Alejandro winced as an orange pellet hit the back of his head. The camera panned to show Noah sitting in the nearby tree, smirk in place. "If you weren't so busy womanizing you'd probably have seen me." He quipped.

\

The scene changed to a shot of a red paintball gun. A pair of hands grabbed it as the camera zoomed out to reveal Jo as the one who had picked it up. Amy and Ella entered the frame around her. The former with an evil smirk and the latter with an apologetic grin.

The view switched to behind the girls heads looking over the pit. Geoff was nursing his hand while Kitty comforted him. As she noticed the Gopher trio she glared. "Well what do we have here?" Jo chuckled from off screen.

"That was uncalled for!" Kitty yelled. Behind her Harold groaned.

"I think I broke something." He said breathily.

The camera cut back to the Gopher trio. "It's like shooting fish in a barrel." Amy taunted.

"Fire when ready girls!" Jo cheered as the three shot the hunters, though Ella apologized as she did so.

"Attention, human wildlife and hunters!"Chris announced over the loudspeaker. The three hunters looked at each other, now covered in paint."Please report back to camp! It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores!"

\

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Chris said as the scene cut to a close up of Geoff, Kitty, and Harold grinning sheepishly. The shot zoomed out to show them covered from head to toe in both colors of paint as the host paced in front of them."Stealing guns from the other team. Throwing people over cliffs. Falling into traps." Chris listed in a serious tone. "Do you know what I see here?" The camera panned over his face, then across the paint soaked Bass to the pristine Gophers, Jo still held Geoff's gun. "I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product!"

The camera cut to an extremely close shot of Chris' face."And, I have to say," The camera zoomed out as the host grinned. "That was awesome!" He laughed. "When you three fell into the pit and they shot you mercilessly." Chris told the Bass hunters. "Wicked TV. guys." Jo and Amy shared smirks.

"Hey where's Amber?" Noah questioned.

"Alejandro's missing too." Scott was quick to point out. The camera shifted to show Alejandro and Amber entering the group, their antlers still tangled.

"Braids I thought you were trying to get away from Al?" Jo said from off screen as the Spaniard winced at the nickname.

The shot cut to a smirking Duncan. "Alejandro always so smooth with the ladies."

Geoff and Ella helped untangle the antlers. Amber ran back to her group as soon as they were apart.

"Well," Chris began, "Since four of the Bass are dripping in paint," the camera panned over Kitty, Geoff, Harold, and Duncan before returning to Chris."and some of them aren't even deer," he turned to the other team and smiled, "I think we have our winner!"

The Gopher cheered, sans Crimson. "You're off to a hunting camp shindig!" Chris explained. "Bass!" he turned back to the losers, "I'll see you at the campfire ceremony!"

The standard shot of the island at night signaled the beginning of the elimination ceremony.

(confessional)

Scott: Goodbye nerd.

Static

Xena: I believe I have the numbers to vote Scott off.

Static

Geoff: Dude, Dawn said the rad statue thing is cursed! So I got rid of it.

Static

Harold: I really hope the others recognize my skills.

Static

"There are only six marshmallows on this plate," Chris began. . "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper-"

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave." Scott interrupted. "We get it."

Chris shot the ginger an unamused stare. "Fine, whatever, spoil the moment." He picked the first marshmallow off the plate and threw it. "Dawn. Xena. Alejandro. Geoff. Kitty. Duncan." One by one the campers received their marshmallow. Kitty's bumped her head and Geoff was hit with his.

"Campers," Chris said, holding the last piece of fluffy white immunity as the music struck dramatically. "this is the final marshmallow tonight." A split screen showed a confident Scott and nervous Harold. The camera showed the nerd calming himself and Scott smirking. The host eyed the marshmallow in his hand then uttered a name. "Scott"

"What! But Duncan, Geoff, and Kitty were also covered in paint!" The nerd protested.

"I guess you're just that annoying Harold." Scott smirked as he popped his marshmallow in his mouth.

"Harold, the dock of shame awaits." Chris said as he gestured to the dock.

"Whatever, you don't deserve my mad skills,"Harold told his team. He walked down the dock of shame.

(confessional)

Xena: I do not understand. How did Scott avoid losing?

Static

Scott: Please, Duncan hates Harold. Kitty and Geoff knew they were on the chopping block so convincing them to vote him out was easy. At most we'd have tied. Sorry nerdette you're not getting rid of me that easily.

A/N: I don't know if it's obvious, but Harold was supposed to go last chapter from burning the oars. I was going to have Sammy get mauled by the bear in this chapter, thus giving a good reason to vote her out, but it wouldn't fit into the structure so I had to have her go last chapter. Anyway please keep reviewing it really helps encourage me to write.


	10. If you can't take the heat

A/N: So we're back, thanks for the reviews guys! We're almost to the merge. This is the furthest I've ever gotten in a fanfiction, period. So I'm pretty proud of it.

With respect to the reviewers:

A Liar's Lyre: I've always figured the point of fanfiction is to write different scenarios canon didn't explore. So I'm glad you like it. As far as Noah x Crimson goes, I figured, Noah's naturally apathetic, Crimson aspires to be apathetic. It makes sense to me.

Gucci Mane LaFlare: I was worried it didn't flow well, so I'm glad to hear it worked out!

The episode begins with the usual shot of Chris on the Dock. "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Clips of the two teams were shown as the challenge was explained, Geoff, Kitty, and Xena with their hunter gear, and the Gopher deer splitting up were shown. "Our competitors became hunters, and the hunted."

Clips of Noah chasing Duncan down are followed by a clip of Noah shooting Duncan then being thrown off the cliff. "For once Noah had his game face on, and even though Duncan is way faster than him, Noah managed to get under his skin enough that it didn't matter. For his trouble he was thrown off the cliff." The clip of Geoff showing Kitty the idol is shown. "Geoff decided the cursed idol was a good luck charm and inadvertently cursed himself." Clips of the gopher alliance setting up the trap, Jo running from Geoff and Kitty, and the three shooting the hunters are shown. "Amy showed us she had some brains to go with her meanness when she set up a trap for the Bass hunters and the Gopher alliance shot them mercilessly."

The Bass are shown at the elimination ceremony, followed by Xena's pre vote confessional. "At the campfire ceremony Xena was sure she could finally get Scott voted out." Clips of Harold being eliminated and Scott's ending confessional are shown. "Unfortunately Scott managed to convince Geoff, Duncan and Ktty to help him vote out Harold instead and Scott stayed to sabotage another day." The ending shots of Chris on the dock conclude the recap. "Can the Bass ever get rid of their scheming teammate? Find out tonight, on Total. Drama. Island."

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The camera follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of Chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much headway. The camera zooms out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

We begin the episode proper with a shot of the waterfall as tranquil music plays. The camera moves down the dock to the Gopher cabin. Ella sits awake as her cabinmates slumber, a determined look on her face. "Today I'm going to tell her how I feel!"

The shot exited the cabin and panned to the Bass cabin, we cut inside, where Kitty is shown sleeping. The selfie lover yawns, opens her eyes and frowns. "Xena are you okay?"

The shot zoomed out to show Xena pacing back and forth in front of Kitty's bunk bed. The background music becomes tension filled as the overlogical girl muttered. Large bags can be seen under her eyes. Her clothes looked slept in and her hair was nearly out of her ponytail. She didn't acknowledge Kitty's question, in fact she didn't seem to have heard her.

"Xena?" A concerned Kitty turned to look at the other side of the room. Dawn was sitting on her bed in a meditative stance. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Her aura is filled with tension, something is causing her great stress." Dawn replied, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Can you tell what she's stressed about?" Kitty asked as she looked towards the blonde worriedly.

"Not really, Xena's aura is usually a light tan band close to her body. Logic is in her every thought meaning the rest of her aura is very hard to see. So while I can tell she's under immense stress, I cannot discern what she is stressed about. I fear if she continues to dwell on it she will suffer mentally." The moonchild explained.

"Well maybe the challenge will take her mind off it. We'll have to keep an eye on her though, just in case." The selfie lover said, Dawn nodded in agreement.

/

The footage flashed ahead to show the shadowed form of a bird of prey flying across the sunny sky. The camera panned down across the woods to show the fourteen remaining were gathered on the beach in front of Chris."Today's challenge will test your mind," the host began tapping a finger to his head."your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen! You'll be cooking a three-course meal, and serving it to me, for tasting. The winners get a reward, the losers will send somebody home."

"So we're making you lunch? What an original concept for a reality show." Noah deadpanned.

Chris ignored him. The camera cut to a close up of the three Bass boys and Kitty as the host continued.. "Each team will appoint a Head Chef," Geoff and Scott gave each other uncertain looks. "to create the theme of the meal, and to oversee the cooking."

Chris is shown again. "To cook, you need ingredients! Every morning," the camera cuts to the lake, several bubbles float to the surface. A purple delivery truck with fruit on it backs out of the lake. "a truck brings us food. Today's tasks start there." The camera zoomed in on the driver's window revealing a dolphin.

"Wait, every morning? You really eat that much?" Amber questioned.

"Yes, every morning." Chris insisted his brow furrowed. "Now go!"

\

The doors of the back end of the truck are shown being opened by Geoff and Scott. The light reveals several boxes of fruit,and eggs, with meat hung from the ceiling. Geoff's eyes light up as Scott frowns. "We could do a killer Italian theme!" The party dude exclaimed.

"Seriously? Do we really want to make frat boy head chef?" Scott scoffed.

"Dude, I wasn't trying to be head chef, I was just giving a suggestion." Geoff replied.

Alejandro stepped between them. "Personally I think it's a wonderful idea, and I have full confidence in your ability to lead." The Spaniard told Geoff.

"Really? You guys think so?" Geoff asked the Bass. Many of them nodded and no one else had any objection. "Awesome! Then let's get grabbing."

As the Bass entered the truck the Gophers could be seen making their way over. "I'm head chef! Got it?" Jo ordered.

"Uh, do you know anything about cooking?" Amy asked skeptically.

"What's there to know? You put a bunch of food together and it makes other food." Jo said confidently.

"Right. I think I should be head Chef." Amy said.

"You expect me to believe you know about cooking?" Jo snarked, rolling her eyes.

"More than you! I've actually helped someone cook. My housekeeper says I almost got it right last time." The older twin insisted, smugly folding her arms.

Noah had walked next to the two as they argued. "So your skill set is being bossy and yelling inanely?" The cynic interrupted, raising a brow. "I'm afraid Jo has that covered." He finished with a smirk.

"Yeah!" The jockette agreed. Then she blinked in realization. "Hey!"

"Look I'm just saying, head Chef needs to know how to cook. I don't mind letting you lead, but I'd prefer to create the menu." Noah explained.

Jo put a finger to her chin in thought. "As long as I get to call the shots."

"Sweet!" Geoff said as he led his team past the Gophers, all six members with boxes of ingredients. "Let's hit the road!"

Noah examined the contents of the truck. "Now, what can we make?"

"Gazpacho." A deadpan voice said from beside him. The camera zoomed out to show the speaker as Crimson.

"Yes, that could work. Okay, we're doing a Spanish theme." Noah decided. "Now I need you guys to get..."

\

The footage cuts to the Bass entering the kitchen, their boxes of food in hand. "Okay," Geoff said, tossing a can of tomato sauce from hand to hand as he entered last. "we got like three courses, and six people. " the party dude continued as he threw the can to Dawn. The moonchild caught the can, though she stumbled. "So everyone pair up."

"I can make spaghetti sauce. Xena do you think you can make the pasta?" Kitty volunteered, dragging Xena in.

"Spaghetti noodles are not hard to prepare. However, are you sure I would not be better suited to one of the other dishes? " Xena said glancing at Scott.

"Not to worry Xena, I am sure Scott and I can handle dessert." Alejandro said, placing a hand on the deviant's shoulder in a manner that seemed friendly.

"Wait, but I'd rather-" Scott began.

"Cool, looks like that leaves Dawn and Duncan on antipesto." Geoff interrupted having not heard Scott's protest.

(confessional.)

Xena: Unfortunately, Scott's continued presence has caused emotional issues to develop within me. Perhaps it is best Alejandro safeguard him.

Static

Scott: Don't think i overlooked that warning grip Al.

Static

Alejandro: If Scott knows what's good for him, he won't sabotage this challenge.

\

Kitty is shown chopping tomatoes while Xena is filling a pot with water nearby. The selfie lover looked at the blonde concernedly."So, is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Kitty prodded. The overlogical girl remained silent, the sounds of running water her only answer. "You know if anything is bothering you, maybe I could help?" Xena's only response was turning the faucet as though she was trying to drown the selfie lover out. "Xena, you know you can talk-"

"It is not necessary. I will deal with it." The blonde replied firmly.

"But Xena-" Kitty began.

"The problem is of little importance." Xena interrupted as she grabbed the filled pot from the sink, "If you'll excuse me, I have water to boil." The overlogical girl excused herself, walking off as the selfie lover looked on with worry.

\

The Gophers had their ingredients on the counter split by dish. "Okay scrawny what do we need to do?" Jo said.

"Group one will be preparing gazpacho, it's a simple dish, not much skill required other than cutting vegetables. Group two will be preparing Spanish stuffed peppers it's the hardest of the three but still relatively simple. Group three will be preparing flan, it's not much more difficult than the gazpacho." Noah explained.

"Okay, Stonewall, braids, you take this gazpacho thing." Jo ordered.

"Good, I suck at cooking." Amber replied.

"Ella, you and I will take the bell peppers." Jo told the Princess wannabe.

"Lover boy, Tweedle dee, you're on dessert duty." The jockette continued, much to Amy's delight and Trent's dismay. The older twin gave the guitarist the most innocent look she could muster, fluttering her lashes.

"Why can't Noah and I work together?" Trent asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Scrawny's the one who knows the dishes so he's going to help wherever he's needed." Jo said. The guitarist sighed as he looked at Amy in resignation.

(confessional)

Trent: First Sammy gets voted off,then Jo pairs me with Amy? Will someone tell me what I did to make the universe hate me so much?

Static.

\

Kitty is shown cutting tomatoes again. The selfie lover can't help but glance at Xena as she cuts up meat for the sauce. The over logical girl cut very slowly as though measuring the pieces in her mind. "You know it doesn't have to be exact, we're going to be making it into meatballs anyway."

"I am aware of this, however focusing on logic helps me." Xena replied not looking up from her task.

Kitty frowned. "I get the feeling it would help more to talk about it."

"Negatory, my problems are my own." The blonde retorted.

The selfie lover sighed as she continued her task."Dawn could you get more tomatoes?" She asked as she realized they needed more.

"Of course." The moonchild replied as she exited.

The camera panned to Ella, showing the Princess wannabe working with Jo. Noah was trying to show the jockette how to gut bell peppers, a few botched attempts lay to the side. Ella smiled upon seeing this. "Jo, I'm going to the truck to get more bell peppers." Ella said.

"Yeah, sure," the jockette replied distractedly.

\

The scene cut to show Geoff stirring a tall pot of something steaming. In the background Kitty and Xena are shown cutting ingredients. The selfie lover kept giving the blonde worried glances. The party dude frowned then approached the two. Geoff tapped the overlogical girl on the shoulder catching her attention. "You seem to be a little slow, can you take care of the pasta while I take over here?"

"Affirmative." Xena replied, moving to do as instructed.

Geoff began to cut the meat in front of him. "Hey I can tell something is worrying you. I'm here to talk if you need me." The party dude offered.

Kitty sighed. "It's Xena, something's stressing her out but she won't tell me what it is. She keeps telling me it's not important and brushing me off."

Geoff nodded. "I get it, you like wanna make sure everyone is having a good time. I dig that about you, but like you can't help someone if they won't help themselves you know?"

The selfie over smiled as she looked at him. "I know, I have the same problem with my sister sometimes. It doesn't make things any easier though." Kitty smirked."When'd you get so deep?"

"Come on don't do me like that. A guy can be fun and still have his serious moments."

\

The next cut showed Dawn in the back of the delivery truck looking around for tomatoes. The moonchild paused a moment before resuming her task. "You need not wait outside Ella."

The princess wannabe entered the truck. She stared at the floor as her face flushed red. "How'd you know I was there?" She asked softly.

"I've been around you often enough to recognize your aura from memory." Dawn explained as she began placing tomatoes into a bag for transport. There was a silence, as though the moonchild was waiting for Ella to begin speaking.

"Oh... um Dawn do you remember when we were on bony island and I was trying to tell you something but we were interrupted?" Dawn nodded and gestured for her to go on. "W-well what I was trying to say was," the princess wannabe swallowed nervously. "I like you, a lot, like, as more than a friend. I know it's weird but I had to say something.

"I know. I can see it in your aura. I've been waiting for you to say something, and it's not weird." The moonchild replied, tying off the bag of produce.

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?" Ella asked.

Dawn took the princess wannabe's hands in her own. "It was not my place. These are your feelings Ella, you should be the one to express them."

Ella's blush deepened. "W-well I was wondering do you-"

"Hey Princess what's taking those peppers so long?" The sardonic voice was followed by Noah entering the truck. Despite the position he found them in his face remained deadpan. "Jo's already ruined the peppers we have. I gave her the simplest instructions possible and she's still managing to mess it up. Grab the peppers and let's go!"

Ella nodded and grabbed the box of peppers Dawn had found while Noah ranted. The cynic turned to leave. "You know, she likes you back." Dawn told him. Noah froze then shrugged as he left.

(confessional)

Noah: Not that I buy Dawn's whole 'aura reading' but how did she know I liked someone? Regardless of how she knew she should stay out of it.

Static

\

The confessional cut to show Alejandro and Scott at work on their dessert. The Spainard is mixing something in a bowl while the deviant is rolling out the pastry dough. The former frowned at the latter as he was being less careful than the task required. "Perhaps I could be of assistance? I'm afraid the crust needs a more... delicate touch." The charmer offered moving to take the rolling pin.

Scott moved the utensil away. "Why don't you stick to your custard Al?"

The Spainard bristled but retained his demeanor. "This job may be more suited for your strengths." He tried to reason.

Scott rolled his eyes at him. "Why? Because I'm only good at utilitarian tasks?" the deviant scoffed digging the rolling pin harder into the flakey crust as if daring him to try anything.

"I was merely giving you a suggestion." Alejandro explained calmly, despite his tone he gave the deviant an almost imperceptible glare

"Keep your suggestions to yourself Al." Scott replied leveling his own glare at the Spaniard.

Chris looked over the pair of swinging doors that lead into the kitchen and chuckled. "Tension, my favorite." He smirked. "You have three hours and counting."

\

The footage cut to Trent and Amy working their own team's dessert. The older twin was whisking something in a small saucepan, while the guitarist beat a mixture in a large bowl. He looked as though he were trying to ignore the former's existence, something which was hard to do as Amy kept inching closer. "Is there something you need?" He asked tersely.

"I just wanted to say you have such a unique eye color." The older twin flattered, fluttering her lashes.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not speak to you unless it's important." The guitarist replied.

Amy stopped stirring the contents of the saucepan and frowned. "Like, what's your problem?"

Trent began to beat the mixture in his bowl vigorously. "My problem is that I know you were behind Sammy's elimination and now you're flirting with me like it's no big deal."

The older twin huffed and crossed her arms. "Who cares about Samey? She's just a worse version of me!" At this point the saucepan began to smell a bit.

"Her name is Sammy! I'm sick of you putting her down! You know you're the reason she thinks so little of herself!" the guitarist failed to notice the mixture sloshing out of the bowl as he swung his right arm in anger. A brief shot of the Bass is shown, many of them with wide eyes.

"Well she should, considering she's so awful!" Amy yelled, at this point the saucepan was smoking.

"She's not-" Trent's eyes widened as he sniffed. "Is something burning?" Everyone in the kitchen turned to the saucepan. Before it got any worse Noah rushed over with a fire extinguisher and put it out.

"Great, you burned the sugar." Noah said irritably. "I don't know what problems you have with each other and I don't care. Since you clearly can't work together I'm separating you. " The cynic turned to Jo. "Can you keep Complamy in line?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "I have to do everything around here. Alright tweedle dee you're working with me, princess go help lover boy." Sullenly the older twin did so.

\

The next scene began with Dawn walking over to Kitty. The selfie lover was chopping a clove of garlic for the tomato sauce. She turned to the moonchild. "Hey what's up?"

"I was hoping to acquire a tomato or two for the antipasto." Dawn explained.

"Cool, let me get you one." Kitty replied as she began to reach for the nearby bag.

The moonchild spoke softly. "Actually, I needed an excuse to ask you how things are going with Xena?"

The selfie lover glanced at the blonde currently boiling pasta, a look of frustration on her face. "I've asked her about it, but she keeps telling me it's not important. She seems determined to deal with it herself, but it's almost like she thinks ignoring the problem is the best way of dealing with it."

Dawn sighed. "I was afraid of that. From what I can see she doesn't consider emotions worth acknowledging."

Kitty handed the bag of tomatoes to Dawn. "So what can we do about it?"

"I'm not sure there's much we can do. I feel like pushing the issue will only make things worse. The best thing I can think of is keeping an eye on her, if she begins to be a danger to herself or others we must vote her out." The moonchild said, taking the bag.

The selfie lover sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

\

We cut back to the Gophers, where Amber is shown handing a plate of chopped vegetables to Crimson for blending. The bookworm turns to find Noah approaching her."Are you busy right now?" The cynic asked, seeming stressed.

"Well I just finished chopping all the vegetables for the Gazpacho and Crimson should be able to handle the rest, so I guess so?" The brunette replied uncertainly.

Noah rubbed his temples. "Good at least that's going well. Remind me to never voluntarily lead a challenge again."

"Sure, it looks stressful." The bookworm agreed.

"You have no idea, anyway Ella's scrubbing out the saucepan Amy just burned sugar to, and Trent has to beat more flan mixture together after he lost half of it venting. So someone needs to get more sugar." The cynic explained.

"Why can't you get it?" Amber asked, Noah gave her a look. "I ask more out of curiosity than anything else. I'm willing to do it.

"Please would you leave this group unsupervised?" Noah asked, gesturing behind him. Trent was shooting glares towards Amy. The older twin was in the middle of an argument with Jo about who should put the peppers into the oven. Ella was singing to herself,neglecting to keep an eye on the sink's water level. In fact the only person not causing some kind of trouble was Crimson who was blending the Gazpacho mix.

"I see your point." Amber nodded. "So where is the sugar exactly?"

"I think there are several bags in a crate somewhere outside. Please hurry, we're way behind schedule." Noah told her just as Amy started to yell at Ella for getting water on her skirt. The cynic sighed and turned to yelled as Amber left.

\

Meanwhile the Bass were doing considerably better. All three dishes were in the later stages of cooking. Alejandro was shown taking out a tray of pastry shells. The Spainard looked satisfied with their shape. He set them on the counter to cool. "Those look pretty good Al." Scott told him.

" No thanks to you, luckily I am an expert at baking." Alejandro retorted, his voice held an edge as though he had given up trying to be polite to the deviant.

"Come on Al, you know I did my best right?" Scott replied a gloating lilt to his voice as he smiled at the Spaniard a bit too innocently.

Alejandro grit his teeth. "That remains to be seen."

Scott adopted a false frown. "Well I've lived on a farm my whole life, I like eating dirt clods. The most delicious meal I've ever had involves rat meat. How am I supposed to know anything about making a fancy dish like this?" He replied,a pleading sound in his voice.

Alejandro looked to be about to respond when Geoff picked up a plate of freshly made sandwiches interrupting all conversations. "Hey guys!" Geoff announced "I made us some sandwiches so we can chow down while we work!"

"Good, I could use a lunch break, wouldn't you say Al?" The deviant asked as he smirked at the Spaniard, before turning to get a sandwich. Many other Bass were helping themselves and Alejandro took the moment of distraction to glare daggers at Scott.

(confessional)

Alejandro: As an expert of manipulation I know Scott is trying to rile me. Though I'll admit it is quite difficult to retain my composure. Nonetheless it will take more than that to break Alejandro Burromuerto.

Static

\

The footage cut to Amber as she carried a box full of sugar bags. The bookworm froze as she spotted something offscreen. The camera zoomed out to show she is outside the Gopher cabin, a bee hive hangs from under the awning. The bookworm frowned as she realized the fastest way to the mess hall was going under it. Amber sighed and tried to tiptoe past.

Unfortunately the bookwoom failed to see a nearby rake and stepped down on it. She screamed and jumped, dropping the box she held. The bees are disturbed by the noise and fly towards the brunette. Her eyes widened as she saw them. She quickly grabbed a nearby bag of sugar and ran off screen, the bees following.

\

The Gophers are in different stages of preparation. Crimson has finished the gazpacho and has it chilling. Jo is watching the oven as Amy cleans up. Trent and Ella have a dish ready for the flan, they just need to melt the sugar. The group is brought to attention as the door slammed open to reveal Amber covered in bee stings. "Here's the sugar." The bookworm moaned as she threw the bag towards Ella.

Noah frowned as he approached the brunette. "Those stings don't look too good. Can you keep working?"

"If someone helps treat them maybe." Amber managed to say.

Noah looked to be about to say something when Jo scoffed. "Really? You're gonna let a bunch of insect stings slow you down? We don't have time to treat you, just suck it up."

Noah turned to the jockette with a scowl. "She's clearly in no state to continue."

"Oh yeah? Well you may be in charge of the menu scrawny but I'm still the leader, and I say she's fine!" Jo growled back to him.

"And what are you going to do if she makes it worse?" The cynic said, folding his arms.

Jo got in his face. "If she makes it worse we'll just vote her off!" The jockette yelled.

As the two argued the camera panned past the Bass to where Alejandro and Scott stood with their nearly finished dessert. The Spainard frowned and walked to Geoff. "Do you think you can help Scott finish the dessert? I cannot stand by while a lady is injured."

The party dude got a wry grin. "No problem dude, I'll take care of things here you go get your girl.

Alejandro nodded his thanks and approached the brunette as Jo and Noah continued to argue. Amber was standing unsteadily as she watched the two. The Spaniard picked her up bridal style without bothering to ask her team for permission. The bookworm blushed as she realized where she was. "Alejandro?"

"Far be it for me to leave a lady in distress. I will take you to the medical tent." The Spainard replied as he left the kitchen. It was only after he had left that Jo and Noah noticed her missing.

"Where's Braids?" Jo asked.

"Alejandro took her to the medical tent." Geoff called.

"Why that little-" The jockette began.

"Normally I'd be concerned but we have enough going on at the moment." Noah interrupted. Jo grit her teeth but nodded.

\

The footage cut to the medical tent where Chef sat in the corner grumbling to himself. Alejandro entered the tent."Chef, I have a patient for you."

Chef raised his brow. "She doesn't look that bad."

The Spainard sighed. "If you will guide me to the medical kit I will tend to her myself."

The cook grunted and pointed over to an area on the right side of the tent. Alejandro nodded and carried the brunette to a nearby chair. The bookworm blushed as he ran his eyes over her. "You are lucky, there are no stingers stuck in your skin."

The charmer moved off camera as Amber sat dazedly. He came back with bandages, cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol. "I apologize for any pain this may cause you. I was unable to find any hydrogen peroxide." He said as he wet a swab with the alcohol. He gently applied it to the nearest sting. The bookworm hissed in pain. "Shh chica I know."

The brunette gazed at her feet. "I'm sorry I took you away from the challenge."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I ignored you?" The Spainard replied not looking up from his task. "Besides you are far more important than any challenge."

(confessional)

Amber: Look I know he's trying to manipulate me, but the fact remains that good intentions or not he tended to every one of my stings. So maybe he's not as bad as I first thought.

Static

Alejandro: Not only will I gain her trust, but I'll throw her team off as well.

\

The Latin riff that usually accompanied Alejandro played as a vase full of red carnations was placed upon a pale green tablecloth. The shot pulled back to show Ella as the one who's placed it. Chris sat at a table decorated with a purple ribbon accented by orange flowers. The same kind of ribbon was hung over the kitchen and there was a candelabra on the left side of the table.

"Your meal will be served shortly sir." Ella told the host with a curtsy.

Geoff lit the candelabra, blew out the match, and bowed away. "Your meals comin' right up, dude! I mean, sir!"

\

The camera showed close ups of the Gophers dishes. First the Gazpacho, which looked amazing, then the peppers, which had been stuffed a little too full and had a rough cutting job, then finally the flan which didn't look nearly as brown as it should have. The group surveyed the dishes.

"I gotta hand it to ya scrawny, you didn't screw up too bad." Jo admitted.

"Well, they look better than I expected." Noah deadpanned.

The camera panned over to the Bass, who were looking at their dishes in satisfaction. Close up of their dishes were shown, first the well cut but not so artfully designed antipasto, then the mouth watering spaghetti, then finally the slightly too full pastries.

"The food looks amazing!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, dude if Chris isn't impressed he's got outrageously high standards." Geoff agreed.

"Well we should not keep our host waiting." Xena added.

"Right you are Xena, let's get going." Geoff said, gesturing for the others to head out the door with him.

"I'll stay here and guard the food." Scott offered.

"I will assist him." Xena replied.

"Sure go for it!" Geoff said, as soon as the other members were out of sight Scott glared at Xena.

\

The scene cut to show Chris sitting at a table, the remains of antipasto on his plate as he chewed and swallowed. He smiled and gave the Bass a thumbs up. "Your antipasto passed the test-o! Pass the pasta please!"

Geoff removed the antipasto and placed the plate of spaghetti with meatballs in front of the host. Chris spun a forkful of pasta and placed it in his mouth. He chewed, then slurped the remaining noodle and swallowed. The host put his fingers to his mouth and kissed the air in appreciation."On a scale of one to ten, fifteen." Chris complimented. Kitty jumped happily and Chris turned to the viewers. "And how will the Gophers respond?"

Jo is shown by the kitchen door with Crimson and Noah. The goth holds the bowl that previously held gazpacho. Jo nodded to the nearby swingIng doors and Ella emerged holding the plate of stuffed peppers. The camera got a close up of the dish, each pepper was stuffed so much its contents were spilling over onto the plate. The princess wannabe placed the dish on the table and curtsied.

Chris gave the dish a hesitant look, then shrugged and stuck a fork into one of the peppers. He wiggled the utensil to cut a piece then ate it, an uncertain look on his face. He swallowed then held up his hand in a so-so fashion. "The presentation is lacking and the ratio of filling to pepper is way off, but it still tastes good so I'll give it a six."

Noah glared at Jo. "I told you less is more."

"Yeah, and it doesn't make any sense! More is more! Chris just has bad taste!" Jo retorted.

"So between the gazpacho and this the teams are tied at fifteen points. It all comes down to the final course. " Chris announced, "time for dessert!"

The footage flashed forward to show Chris in the middle of eating one of the Bass' pastries. He takes a bite and chews it for a bit with an uncertain look on his face. He ends with a smile then swallows. "The crust is flat and lifeless but the custard is to die for, seven points."

" The Bass have twenty-one so the Gophers need at least seven points to tie. I have to say the dessert looks promising." The host put his fork In the flan, lifted a bite to his mouth and frowned as he chewed. He swallowed, an odd look on his face. "The texture is awful! You clearly undercooked this, five the final scores at nineteen to twenty-one the Bass are the winners!"

The Bass cheered and the camera panned over to the disappointed Gophers. "Well that's just great! This is all braids fault! If she hadn't gotten injured we'd have won!" Jo yelled.

"Excuse me?" Noah glared. "If you had listened to me in regards to the food we'd have gotten a higher score on the peppers."

" You're out of line scrawny!" Jo warned.

"The entire team is out of line! Where were your leadership skills Jo?" Noah huffed folding his arms and turning his back to the jockette.

"Okay," Chris said, causing the campers to focus on him, "The Bass now lead seven to the Gophers' soon to be six, and as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight." A drumroll started as Chris made his announcement. "A five-star dinner, under the stars."

The Bass cheered again, Kitty hugged Geoff as she jumped up and down in excitement. "We won! Nice going head chef." Kitty complimented.

Geoff played with his shirt collar nervously. "It's no big D."

\

Trent was shown sitting on the porch of his cabin and sighing. "Something bumming you out?" A deadpan voice interrupted. The guitarist turned to find Noah sitting beside him.

"Yeah, it's Amy. I want to vote her off but I don't think I can. Jo's dead set against Amber, Ella likes Amy for some reason,and it's not like Amy will vote herself off." The guitarist confessed.

"Well I could help you out. Amber's on the chopping block so she won't be hard to convince and Crimson usually votes with me because she doesn't really care who goes. So if I were to vote for her..." Noah trailed letting the offer hang in the air.

Trent raised a brow. "What do you want in return? You don't seem like someone who does things unless it benefits you somehow." He replied skeptically.

The cynic smirked. "You know me well. Here's the deal: I help you vote out Amy now and you owe me a vote later. I can call for this vote any time and have to vote for who I say. No matter how much you like them, or how much you want to vote for someone else."

Trent frowned. "You're being awfully specific." He noted.

"I don't want to be accused of withholding information." Noah explained, he held out his hand. "So do we have an accord?"

\

Inside the Gopher cabin the alliance was having a meeting. "So it's settled we're voting off braids right?" Jo asked in a way that was more of a demand.

Amy nodded but Ella didn't seem as sure. "But Amber made a lot of progress with her prince today."

Jo rolled her eyes. "That's exactly the problem Ella. Her 'prince' is on the other team. How can we ensure her loyalty if she's smitten with the enemy?"

"I like someone on the other team, how can you trust me?" Ella asked.

"Because I know you'd never turn your back on me." Jo replied. "Right?" She growled.

Ella shook her head. "No."

\

(confessional)

Jo: Amber has flirted with that Spanish loser for the last time. That said scrawny is on my hit list.

static

Trent: I know it's risky but I want Amy gone, so I took Noah up on his offer.

Static

Ella: I'm sorry Amber...

Static

Crimson: I vote for Amy.

Static

Noah: Jo thinks she can boss me around because she has an alliance? Let's see how confident she is after losing a member.

Static

Amber: I really hope this works..

Static

\

As the elimination ceremony begins we see Trent glaring at Amy from the back row. In the front row Jo glares at Amber as the bookworm buries her face into the open pages of her book.

"I've got seven Gophers sitting in front of me tonight," Chris said as he approached the campers, smile on his face and plate in hand."But only six fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands! So," he paused, placing the plate of marshmallows on the nearest stump."good luck! When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. Noah!" The cynic smirked and claimed his treat.

"Trent!" The guitarist claimed his marshmallow but his glare never left Amy.

"Ella!" The princess wannabe skipped to the stump and gleefully grabbed her marshmallow. On her way back she gave Amber a sympathetic look.

"Crimson!" The goth took her treat without any fuss though her mouth twitched upwards when she returned to find Noah smiling at her.

"Jo!" The jockette gave everyone a smug look as she collected her marshmallow.

"Amy, Amber," Chris said as the remaining two sat up. "It's down to you! Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame. and leave on the Boat of Losers! Forever!"

As the music swelled Amber is shown burying her head further into her book while Amy smirks with confidence. The final marshmallow goes to...," the host began as the camera focused on the last bit of fluffy immunity. As the pause lingered the camera shifted between close ups of the two remaining campers.

"Amber." Chris announced. The brunette heaved a sigh of relief.

"What!" Amy shrieked. "You can't be serious!"

"Tweedle dee's right! I demand a recount!" Jo yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Why would anyone vote off Amy?" Ella cried.

"Well they did, the boat of losers is that way." Chris smirked.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving without seeing the votes first!" The older twin demanded.

"Chef get her out of here." Chris ordered. The cook picked up the twin as she swore vengeance against those who had voted against her. "That's it for tonight!"

\

The silhouette of a wolf howling in front of the moon is shown before the camera cuts to the door of the Bass cabin. A hand is seen knocking against the door. Geoff opened the door and the camera switched to a side shot of the porch revealing Amber as the one who'd knocked. The brunette was staring at her feet. "Um, is Alejandro here?"

The party dude grinned knowingly "Al! Your girl's here!" He called. Amber blushed at being called as such.

The Spainard came to the door with a scowl on his face, which changed to a smirk as he saw the brunette. "A late night visit? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um, I know you were just trying to manipulate me earlier, but you did treat my bee stings, s-so here!" Amber spluttered thrusting the contents of her hands to the Spaniard. It was a maroon elastic, like the ones she used to keep her hair in place. "I know it's not quite as big a deal but it matches your shirt and I think you'd look hot with a ponytail okay bye!" The brunette said in a single breath before turning to leave. Alejandro grabbed her shoulder to keep her there.

"I will cherish it." The Spaniard whispered. Amber's face was bright red. There was a pause as neither of the two moved. Eventually Amber swallowed and walked away.

Geoff returned to the door and smiled at Alejandro. "Dude she's totally into you."

A/N: So Amy leaves, the balance of power in the Gophers has been tilted. Trent owes Noah a vote. Ella finally confessed. We get more insight into Xena, Kitty and Geoff get closer, the tension between Alejandro and Scott rises, and Alejandro gains some trust from Amber. Hopefully that last part wasn't too out of character.

Please review it really motivates me to keep going.


	11. Who can you trust?

A/N: This chapter was really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it.

With respect to the reviewers:

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Yeah writing the last chapter without Harold's subplot was hard.

Guest: Thanks!

The recap begins with the usual shot of Chris on the dock."Last time, on Total Drama Island!" A panning shot of the Gophers and Bass in the kitchen is shown."Things really got cooking between the campers! "Trent is shown fighting with Amy, followed by a shot of Scott annoying Alejandro. "Trent's frustration with Amy reached a boiling point, while Scott did his best to grate on Alejandro's nerves." Amber is shown coming into the kitchen covered in bee stings. "Meanwhile Amber was stung by the realization that Alejandro might not be so bad."

Geoff lighting the candelabra is shown. " Geoff led the killer bass to victory and the Gophers had to send someone home." Clips of the Gopher alliance meeting and Noah holding out his hand to Trent are shown. "The alliance planned to vote off Amber but thanks to a little deal offered by Noah, Trent finally got rid of Amy." The clips of the alliance's surprise and Amy being picked up are shown. "with the alliance finally broken up, how much does the team trust each other? Will the Bass ever rid themselves of Scott?" Chris questioned as the recap ended. "Find out, this week! On Total. Drama. Island."

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The episode proper begins with a shot of an empty tray. Chef's arm is shown dropping a scoop of something that looked a bit like red mashed potatoes. He then proceeded to place a drinking straw in it. "Today's breakfast is Spanish-Italian fusion casserole." The cook announced.

"Made with the remainder of our dishes from our previous challenge I presume?" Xena observed.

"Yeah, that's right!" Chef barked, shoving his face towards the blonde. "You got a problem with that?!"

Xena looked at the food and shook her head. "Negatory, it is by far the most nutritional sustenance you have served us thus far." She remarked turning away from the cook, who glared menacingly at her back.

The over logical thinker is shown sitting down at her table. Nearby Dawn is feeding her rabbit greens she had presumably collected from the forest. Xena winced and rubbed her hand in remembrance of the rash that had previously been there. Scott smirked. "Still scared of the rabbit nerdette?"

Xena began to eat her food. "For the twelfth time I am not afraid of the rabbit, I am afraid of the adverse reaction my skin has when coming into contact with it." She replied, not bothering to look at him. She turned her head towards Dawn. "You will remove any fur it sheds from my proximity right?"

The moonchild nodded. "Of course, it doesn't want to hurt you any more than you wish to be hurt by it. "

Scott scoffed. "Yeah because it's so weak even nerdette could hurt it. Why are you even bothering, you said yourself it wouldn't survive the wild. Don't you tree huggers believe in letting nature take its course?"

"I am not a tree hugger, I merely appreciate that which is lost on you." The moonchild replied serenely.

Scott looked like he was about to say something else but Alejandro cut him off. "Must you provoke everyone at the table?

"Why don't you mind your own business Al?" The ginger sneered.

"The well being of the team is my business." Alejandro retorted.

Scott scoffed. "Yeah, that elastic in your hair really inspires loyalty."

"It was a gift." The Spainard defended.

"Yeah from the enemy team." the ginger smirked triumphantly.

As the Spaniard bristled the camera pans to show Duncan filling an orange-brown mug with water. The delinquent paused and scanned the area, his unibrow shifting from side to side. He then stuck a second mug under his shirt. "If you were trying to be subtle you've failed miserably." A droll voice stated.

The camera zoomed out to show the speaker as Noah. Duncan turned to the cynic and rolled his eyes. "Or maybe I just didn't care if you saw." He retorted.

Noah responded with an eye roll of his own. "One day you're gonna cut yourself on that edge."

The delinquent raised a fist. "Just because you got one up on me during the paintball challenge doesn't mean I have to take this crap from you Noah-it-all."

Noah smirked. "Noah-it-all? How unoriginal, but then it is you saying it."

"Whatever, I've gotta get out of here before Chef notices the mug." Duncan scoffed as he walked off.

\

The scene cuts to Noah sitting at his table and beginning to eat. "Is there any particular reason you're trying to burn a hole through my head?" The cynic deadpanned as the shot zoomed out to show Jo glaring at him.

"First you try to usurp me, then you get my ally voted off, then you fraternize with the other team, and you have the gall to ask me why I'm glaring at you?" Jo growled.

"You were failing us last challenge, everyone outside your alliance voted Amy off, and I was just bantering. If you wanna talk about fraternizing might I suggest Ella?" Noah responded.

"Princess knows her place, you don't, more importantly Ella's not the only one fraternizing. Right braids?" The jockette spat.

Amber buried her face further into the book she read. "R-right Jo the next time someone offers to heal my wounds. I'll just let them swell up. I'm sure that'll help the team." She managed to snark.

\

An emotional ditty played over a forest background as Chris entered the frame. a frown on his face. "Hi," he began in a somber tone."Chris here. Sometimes teams...just don't get along! So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be," He grinned. "to exploit it for laughs!" The host rubbed his hands in anticipation. "This is gonna be awesome!"

\

The scene cut to the two teams lined up on the dock as the team logos appeared in each corner over the indicated team. "So!" the host began. "Last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues," Jo is shown glaring at Noah, while Amber glared at Jo from over the rim of her book. Ella is staring sadly at the dock. "aaaand I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond too!" Scott is shown smirking at Alejandro as the Spainard smiles tensely back. Xena is staring at Scott with her eyes narrowed while Kitty watches the blonde nervously.

"So," Chris continued as both teams were shown in their entirety. "this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust, because," Chris grinned, "all good things begin with a little trust!"

(confessional)

Noah: Many bad things also begin with trust, break ups, cheating, extortion, embezzlement, crappy kickstarters, the list goes on.

Static

"There will be three major challenges that have to be completed by two or more members of your team," Chris explained as Duncan rolled his eyes. "Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners," He said with a chuckle in his voice. "but not this time! More fun for me!"

\

The footage skipped ahead to show the campers assembled at a nearby cliff as tense music played in the background. . "Okay!" Chris began as the camera panned up the cliff face. . "So for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock-climbing adventure! Alejandro and Scott will play for the Bass," Chris announced as the camera cut back to his close-up then switched to the Gophers, "Amber and Jo for the Gophers."

The bookworm swallowed as Jo glared at her. "Here's your belay and harness!" Chris said, throwing the equipment carelessly. Amber moved to catch it but Jo snatched it quickly.

"Braids I don't trust you to hold me up, not with those arms." The jockette scoffed

"And you don't think those Arms might have some trouble climbing a cliff!" Amber yelled with a squeak in her voice.

"You won't be holding her up exactly," Chris interrupted. "One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs," the host demonstrated as the bookworm and jockette glared at each other. "If their partner falls the belay will stop them from crashing." he continued as he threw the slack to Alejandro.

"The catch?" Chris continued as he pointed to both sides of the cliff. "Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like," each trap was shown in turn. "rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives," several bundles of Dynamite were shown already ticking along one stretch of rock. "aaaand a few other surprises."

"Wicked traps dude!" Geoff exclaimed.

"The person on belay must also harness their partner up," Scott is shown glaring at Alejandro while the Spainard smirks back at him. Amber and Jo continue to glare at each other. "It's all about trust people, and, remember, nev-er let go of the rope! Your partner's life depends on it!"

"Seriously Jo I can't climb this! You're strong can't you trade with me?" Amber asked desperately.

"All the more reason I should belay, if I fell there's no way your scrawny arms could keep hold of the rope. Now shut up and let me harness you!" Jo demanded.

"You'd better not drop me Al." Scott warned as the Spaniard harnessed him.

"Relax my teammate, I assure you I can more than hold your weight. Alejandro replied as he secured The equipment. "Of course whether or not you fall is more up to you than me." The Spaniard continued letting his face grow serious. "If you run into too many traps I cannot guarantee you won't have an accident." He finished putting an emphasis on accident and tightening the harness a little too tight.

"Oh trust me Al, I know all about 'accidents'." The ginger snarled.

The camera cut back to the Gophers where Amber is now harnessed. "Alright you're as safe as I can make you braids, don't mess this up." Jo threatened.

The brunette gripped the jockette's shoulders. "You cannot let go of the rope Jo! I have terrible grip. I'm almost guaranteed to fall!" Jo rolled her eyes.

(confessional)

Amber: I'm not afraid of heights, but freehand rock climbing is dangerous. The amount of safety protocols you need to follow to be safe is way higher than I'd like!

Static

The music became foreboding as a close up of some of the nails in the Cliffside was shown. A trembling hand gripped the rock then the shot zoomed out to show Amber slowly making her way up the cliff side, it then zoomed out further to show Scott was ahead. Amber inched her way upwards testing every hand and foothold before putting her weight on it. Scott's lead began to widen significantly.

"Hurry up braids you're going too slow!" Jo barked at her partner.

Despite clearly be terrified Amber still managed to retort, "If you wanted speed you should have done it yourself!" The bookworm continued to climb slowly, but despite being careful she still set off a bomb. The brunette screamed as she was blown from her purchase. Luckily Jo was able to stop her descent.

"Great now we're even further behind!" The jockette complained.

"I promised surprises!" Chris said, entering the shot with a finger raised. He showed a camera a large water gun. . "Habañero pepper sauce, anyone?" The camera cut to a close up of the gun's nozzle as it was fired, thick red sauce spewed forth hitting someone off screen.

"Gah! What the heck McLame!" Jo groused, her head and shoulders covered in sauce. She let go of the rope and began to rub her eyes in an attempt to remove the sauce from them. In the background Amber let out a shrill scream as she fell to the ground.

"Muy caliente!" Chris said as he flashed the camera a smile. Another stream of sauce was headed towards Alejandro. who had removed his shirt and tied it around his head. The Spaniard turned to reveal he had used the fabric as a blindfold.

"Very impressive Chris, but it will take more than that to beat Alejandro Burromuerto!" The charmer proclaimed, flashing the host an equally gleaming smile.

The shot back to a surprised looking Chris. "Do we have any more?" He whispered.

The footage cut to slightly later in the challenge. Amber was still behind Scott, a fact that Jo was not happy about. "Braids hurry up!"

"No, you've already let me fall once! I'm not risking it!" The brunette yelled as she tested her next handhold.

"Relax I've tied the rope around my waist, if McLame tries that trick again we're ready!" Jo retorted the camera showing that she had done as she claimed.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't following safety protocol!" Amber replied as she grabbed the place she'd tested.

"Protocol schmotocol, just climb!" The jockette demanded.

An explosion went off just over the bookworm's head. She braced herself, causing her to glance down. The brunette blushed wildly as she saw Alejandro was now shirtless. Her distraction combined with her already weak grip caused her to fall. The force lifted Jo up the mountain and the two hit each other, hanging from each end of the belay. "I told you it wasn't safe!" Amber said as she glared at Jo.

Scott continued to climb and quickly reached the summit. "Looks like the Bass have won the first challenge!" Chris announced as the deviant smirked.

"Hope you like losing vermin!" Scott called to the gophers.

\

The next challenge began with two spotlights moving through the mess hall. They stopped at either side of the hall as a third spotlight turned on to illuminate a podium that had been placed in front of the fireplace. The two pairs on each team were moved into view as though they'd been on mechanical platforms. First Noah and Trent for the Gophers, then Kitty and Duncan for the Bass. The camera panned up from the Bass and an unknown white man flipped on screen landing behind the podium. Chris rose up, dusting himself off as though he'd done the trick himself. He folded his arms and grinned cockily at the camera.

"And now round two!" he announced as the camera zoomed out to show the teams looking at him. Oddly enough Crimson was standing behind the Gopher pair. "The Extreme! Cooking! Chal-lenge!" He dramatically continued as the unknown man crawled out from behind him and into the kitchen as the five teens watched him.

"Each team must choose who cooks, and who eats," Chris explained.

Duncan frowned. "Chris why do the Gophers have three members?"

The host and Trent turned to see the goth, shocked looks on their faces. "I just wanted to watch." She deadpanned.

"Well as long as you don't help, I don't see why you can't. Now about who's cooking?" Chris said, returning the conversation to the challenge.

"I've always wanted to try cooking by myself!" Kitty exclaimed.

"That's cool with me." Duncan nodded.

"I'll cook, knowing Chris this is gonna be something difficult and I'd rather you be the one to eat it." Noah told Trent.

"Gee thanks." The guitarist deadpanned.

(confessional)

Trent: Sure Noah can be a bit callous but he's usually right.

static

"Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi," Chris announced, "the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish." Chef pushed a cart on screen, a tank sat upon it containing two trembling blowfish.

The camera cut to the two Gophers. Trent gave Noah a nervous glance,while the cynic mouthed, "told you so.' A gong sounded startling the two. An incredibly basic diagram of where to cut the blowfish was projected next to the host, who grabbed a nearby pointer for help in his explanation. "The fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill thirty people," Chris said as Chef tapped the tank with a fish net to puff them up.

"Fishies?" the cook said, picking up the fish by their tails, "meet your maker!" He threw the enlarged fish onto the cutting boards in front of Noah and Kitty. The former remained deadpan while the latter looked nervous.

"They must be sliced veeerrry carefully," Chris told them, "to cut around the poisonous organs." Kitty poked her fish lightly while Noah listened. "The poison paralyzes the nerves, and," He grinned darkly, "there is no antidote!" He returned to his normal tone of voice. "So no worries!"

Trent eyed his partner nervously. "You have taken biology right?"

"Trent I've aced biology,"Noah deadpanned. His next words were accompanied by a smirk. "and I don't hate you enough to deliberately poison you."

"The toxin would be wasted on him anyway." Crimson droned. Trent started having forgotten she was there.

"Crimson did you know we'd be preparing something lethal? Is that why you wanted to watch?" Trent asked the goth anxiously.

"I only hoped." The goth replied looking at the blowfish in a manner that almost seemed excited, despite her deadpan face.

\

A plate of piled sashimi was shown as a sprig of parsley was placed on top. Kitty grinned "I'm finished!"

At the bass table Noah's sashimi looked the same though his was far more neatly stacked and he hadn't bothered with parsley. He pushed the plate to Trent who looked at the food and nervously picked up a piece. Chris and Chef are shown watching excitedly as the guitarist slowly put a piece in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. He waited a second, then grinned as nothing bad happened. "Well sorry I doubted you man." He told his partner, who gave him a self satisfied smirk

The camera moved back to Chris and Chef as focus shifted to the Bass. Kitty placed her plate in front of Duncan. "I'm pretty sure I did it right." She reassured him.

Duncan scoffed. "Please like I'm scared of eating a fish." The delinquent popped a piece in his mouth with no hesitation. He seemed fine. "See what'd I tell ya." He remarked. Then there was a gurgling sound as he fell over. The delinquent grabbed the table in an attempt to stay upright, his skin now a bluish tint. "Kit Kat, I'm never letting you cook for me."

"That's fair." Kitty agreed.

The delinquent fell to the floor, twitching as vomit flowed from his mouth. Kitty looked apologetic while Trent looked horrified "That could have been me."

"It's cool," Chris told them, "give him twenty-four hours and he'll be up walking and breathing good as new."

"Is anyone gonna help my friend?" Kitty asked. Duncan is shown in the middle of another spasm. Chef, who had somehow managed to change into a nurse uniform, leaned in to give him mouth to mouth. Duncan let out a gurgled horrified scream as the scene faded to black.

\

A close up of the sun is shown, then the camera zoomed out to show Ella and Dawn sitting on the dock together. The former clutched bunny to her chest while her right hand scratched behind the mammal's ears. "Thanks for letting me hold bunny." The princess wannabe said.

"I could tell from your aura you were sad about Amy's departure." Dawn replied. Ella looked down into the water as though in thought. Dawn waited patiently letting her gather her thoughts together.

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" The princess wannabe said hesitantly. The moonchild nodded in expectation. "What kind of person was Amy? What does her aura tell you?"

The moonchild looked taken aback as though this were not the question she'd expected. Then she smiled and nodded. "Amy's aura is a mixture of muddy forest green and bright yellow, with hints of muddy red and a dirty brown overlay. She is filled with jealousy, blaming Sammy for many of her problems. She lacks personal responsibility and is very insecure. She's terrified of losing control, respect, and any power struggle. She hides her fears behind anger and has trouble letting go of negative emotions."

Ella continued to look at the surface of the lake. "Dawn? Should I stop being friends with Amy?"

"That is up to you. By hanging around her your risk yet negative energy affecting your own aura." Dawn explained. The princess wannabe nodded towards the lake sadly. Dawn cupped her face bringing her head to eye level. "But the opposite is also true, your positive energy could affect her aura. The question is are you willing to risk it?"

Ella frowned. "I don't know, but I'd hate to leave her alone."

\

Duncan is shown on a medical cot still suffering from the poison's effect. A trail of vomit led from his mouth to a nearby pool. He was making annoyed gurgling noises. The shot zoomed out to show Chef next to the cot, still wearing the nurse uniform. He looked from the delinquent to a syringe holding a purple fluid, a smirk on his face. "This won't hurt a bit," he told him with a tap to the needle, "it'll hurt a whole lot."

The shot zoomed out further still to show a worried Kitty walking around the medical pavilion. She paused as her foot was hit by something. The selfie lover looked down to see a piece of paper blown in by a light breeze. Curiously she picked it and read it aloud. "There is no place I'd rather be, than drowning in your apathy. A poem?" She frowned. "But who wrote it,and who's it for?"

\

"Good news!" Chris announced as the camera panned down through the forest showing the remaining campers standing in a line before him. "The third round involves three more challenges! It's the Three Blind Challenges!" the host explained holding up three fingers. He listed off the challenges as the camera panned over the campers. . "It begins with the Blind William Tell, followed by the Blind Trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous Blind Toboggan."

The camera focused on Crimson and Noah. The goth spoke. "Hey, I just wanted to say, the way you delicately prepared that fish for consumption gave me goosebumps." She deadpanned.

Noah smirked. "There is an art to it. I'm surprised you appreciated it."

"Taxidermy is one of my hobbies." She explained.

The host put a pair of safety glasses like those used in the paintball challenge on Amber, then placed an arrow on her head.

"Like legendary marksman William Tell," Chris explained as he walked back to a basket of apples some distance away. "you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crabapples." He continued picking up an apple from the basket and tossing it up and down in his hand.

"It's the other way around. Seriously, even when you try to make cultural references you fail." Noah snarked.

"Shush!" The host retorted. "Also," He showed the group a white band of cloth. "the shooter will be blindfolded!" The bookworm gasped as her teammates edged away.

"The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage," Chris explained the blindfold now around his eyes. He readied a slingshot with an apple. "wins." He released the slingshot and Amber ducked. The apple bounced off a nearby tree and hit Noah in the crotch. The nerd kneeled over as Jo laughed.

"Ahh, nuts!" The host remarked as he peeked out from the blindfold. . "Ella and Crimson you'll be one team," Chris said as the two Gophers looked at each other. "Alejandro and Geoff, you'll be the other."

The Bass looked at each other. "Dude, I can totally nail this!" The party dude exclaimed. Before Alejandro could protest , Chris threw the slingshot to Geoff.

"Okay!" Chris said with a fist pump, "Let's rock and roll!"

The footage cut to show a nervous Alejandro wearing safety glasses with an arrow on his head. The camera panned to show Crimson in the same situation her face as deadpan as usual. Across the clearing stood Ella and Geoff their blindfolds already on. A close up of Chris and the remaining campers is shown Noah still holding his crotch. Both shooters shot off their first apples. Geoff's hit Alejandro's shoulder while Ella's hit Crimson's abdomen.

"Up and to the right Geoff." Alejandro instructed.

"You got it Al!" The party dude said as he released his second shot, this one hitting the Spainard's chin. While Crimson was hit in the chest.

"You almost hit me in the face idiota!" Alejandro yelled his composure shaken. Two more apples were shown flying through the air, Ella's hit Crimson on the shoulder while Geoff's actually hit Alejandro's face. Several more apples were shown hitting the two targets in succession. The goth remained stoic while Alejandro let loose a string of Spanish as his face was hit multiple times. A lot of the Spanish was censored.

Eventually Ella shot an apple that impaled itself on the arrow causing it to fall off. The Gophers cheered. "Don't worry dude I got it this time!" Geoff called.

"Ella already won-" The charmer tried to say but the party dude let loose several more apples which hit Alejandro, a grizzly bear, a seagull, and a purple apelike creature who was watching TV.

"Geoff!" The host cried, gripping the party dude's shoulders. "It's over man let it go!"

"Woah," Geoff remarked as he removed his blindfold. "I'm like so sorry dude! You alright?"

Alejandro is shown swaying from the force of the apple. "It's nothing a little revenge wouldn't fix." He replied before he passed out.

\

The footage cut to the second part of the three part challenge. In front of the remaining teens and Chris was a wooden structure consisting of two platforms with an archway above each. On either side of each arch a wooden beam connected the two sides. Two trapezes hung in the middle of the structure. There were wooden beams up each side that one could climb up. This was all suspended over a body of water.

"And now," Chris announced, "the Blind Trapeze! To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond," He gestured to the pond before them. "which is full of jellyfish!" a group of purple-pink jelly fish are shown within the pond as an effect of crackling electricity played. Many of the Bass gasped.

"You two," Chris said as he threw blindfolds to Jo and Kitty. "will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump." Jo glared threateningly at Noah as Kitty gave Xena an anxious look.

"And then they catch us right?" Kitty gulped.

"Hopefully," Chris replied "Otherwise, that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. Okay, hut hut!"

The scene skipped to show both blindfolded girls on their respective platforms. Xena was hanging from the trapeze while Noah remained next to Jo. The camera focused on Dawn and Scott.

"So now that Al isn't here I can speak freely with you. I'm concerned, I know you said there wasn't much we could do other than watch him, but I'm worried about what lengths he'll go to, to win." Scott confided.

The moonchild gave him a skeptical glance. "After studying your aura closely I've found as much deceit in it as in Alejandro's. Why should I trust anything you have to say?"

The deviant smirked. "Okay, sure I'm deceitful, but you know I'm right. Something needs to be done about Al. Even if it was just warning someone."

Dawn frowned. "If I make a fuss, he will know and will do all he can to remove anything he perceives as a threat. We must be subtle if we are to beat him."

Scott's smirk widened as a dark look took his eye. "Then you won't mind if he hurts Ella?" The moonchild froze. "I mean think about it, a naive girl like that is a perfect target for him." He shrugged and shook his head. "Of course if you don't care..."

Dawn sighed. "I will think about it."

The deviant grinned. "That's all I ask."

The camera focused on Xena and Kitty. The blonde swung back and forth until she was satisfied she knew the rhythm. "Alright associate Kitty, you must jump precisely at my call. If not you will be electrocuted. Understood?" The selfie lover nodded nervously. "Alright, I shall count you in. At the one you jump." Xena swung forward, "Three," she swung backwards, "Two." She began to move forward. "One" the selfie lover jumped and Xena swung forward to catch her.

The Bass cheered. "Alright you did it whoo hoo" Geoff cried.

Chris gestured to the Gophers Noah was now on the trapeze. "Okay Gophers, your turn!"

Noah began swinging. "Jo, you have to jump when I say so. No hesitation, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah get on with it!" The jockette groused.

"Okay, one." Noah swung forward, "Two." He swung backward. "Three." He said as he swung forward again. Jo jumped and Noah caught her.

"Hey scrawny, you actually caught me!" The jockette cheered.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet." Noah replied his voice tense with exertion as he struggled to hold her weight.

"Scrawny, if you drop me I'll-" Jo began.

"Sorry I'm not dislocating my arm for you." The cynic said as his grip lapsed.

"Scrawny! You-" Jo landed in the pond, jellyfish spilled out as the water crackled with electricity. Screams of anger and pain could be heard as everyone winced.

"Ooo that's a point for the Killer Bass." Chris said.

(confessional)

Noah: Well what did she expect to happen? She's so muscular her arm probably weighs more than my entire body!

Static

\

We cut back to the medical pavilion. A guttural female voice can be heard growling in pain. Followed by the sound of an electric shock as Jo entered the tent, a jellyfish still attached to her head. "When I get my hands on scrawny oww!" The jellyfish shocked her momentarily revealing her skeleton. "Stupid jellyfish! Oww!" The jockette sat on a free cot next to Alejandro. The Spainard woke.

"Qué? Dónde estoy?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't speak Spanish Al." Jo scoffed.

Alejandro bristled but switched languages. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. " The jockette told him. She turned to Chef. "You got anything for removing jellyfish?" The hulking man nodded and Jo passed out.

Alejandro looked out the tent to see Amber peering in. The brunette ducked out as Chef passed by. Alejandro smirked.

/

The campers were looking at a pair of toboggans leaning against a nearby tree as Chris explained the final challenge. "And now, the final leg!" he announced. "The Blind Toboggan Race!"

"Um, mind running that by me again?" Trent asked nervously.

"Each team will have a driver, and a navigator," Chris explained as the camera panned over the remaining teens. "The driver steers, while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah! And the driver will be blindfolded!" Geoff, Kitty, and Dawn gasped.

"Um isn't that fact in the challenge name?" Amber interrupted.

Chris gave her an unamused look but quickly shifted back to his host persona. "Not many of you left huh?" The host noted as he looked over the group. "We keep losing you guys!" He chuckled then waved his hand dismissively. "Oh well. Ah... Amber, Trent, Scott, and Dawn." The two pairs looked at each other nervously.

Dawn walked to Ella handing her the bunny she held. "It will be a dangerous challenge. I leave him in your care."

The princess wannabe nodded seriously. "I will guard him well."

Noah gave Trent a pat on the shoulder. "Well it's been nice knowing you."

\

A flash transition reveals the non competitors at the finish line. The camera panned up to the Island's tallest cliff to focus on Scott and Dawn. "I find it hard to trust you now that I've figured out how to read your aura." The moonchild told the deviant. "How do I know you won't lead me astray?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't want to die, or be seriously injured. I mean how am I supposed to win the competition if I'm in that kind of condition?"

Dawn eyed him, then nodded. "Whatever else you may be lying about that at least is the truth."

She turned to see Chef brushing something slick onto the toboggans. "Just lubin' them up," He said with a devious smirk. "Get a little more speed goin'." Dawn looked scared at the idea.

\

The footage cut to Chris and Chef standing over the gopher's toboggan. Amber was wearing the blindfold. "On your marks!" The host called as he walked to the Bass, Dawn now blindfolded. "Get set!" Chris put his foot on the Bass' toboggan and pulled out an air horn. The shot pulled out to show Chef similarly placed above the gophers. "Go!" The host set off the air horn and the two adults gave their respective toboggans a push.

The music became frantic as the gophers sped down the hill. "Right, left." Trent called. Amber moved to follow his directions just barely avoiding the pines.

"Left," Scott ordered. Dawn moved left but they almost hit a tree. "Watch out for the tree!" Despite Scott not yelling where the tree was, Dawn sensed it and moved accordingly. The camera panned back to show the Gopher duo hitting a sloped rock.

"That doesn't seem good!" Amber cried as they ramped into the air.

Trent had a panicked look on his face. "Oh no!" A splash is heard and it is revealed the two had landed in a river Trent's eyes widened at the waterfall ahead. "I wanted to kiss Sammy before I died!" The guitarist cried as they went over. Luckily they landed on an outstretched log and sprang forward.

The Bass are shown again as the moonchild steered. Scott looked surprised. "How are you doing so well without sight?"

"I'm following the aura's of nature, and that of my beloved companion." The moonchild replied.

"You mean Ella?" Scott teased.

Dawn blushed. "I meant bunny, but I suppose that applies to Ella too."

"Save the sappy stuff, you need to drive." Scott scoffed.

The moonchild shook her head. "Right. I mustn't be distracted."

"Left. Right." Scott called as Dawn expertly maneuvered around the trees. "Looks like your powers are actually useful!" The Gophers landed just ahead of them.

Trent got a determined look on his face."Right. Left." The bookworm followed his directions around the trees.

"Right." Scott said. "Left!" He yelled having seen some obstacle. An explosion went off nearby. The deviant gripped his current partner. "I didn't mean to lead you there! "

"I'm aware." The moonchild replied.

The scene cut to Chris who was holding a detonator in his hand and setting it off with glee. "We had a few explosives left over," the host told the viewers as an explosion went off in the distance. "and I just hate to waste." He depressed the plunger again and several clouds of explosives are shown being set off down the cliff as the drivers desperately call out orders. Until one blast exploded directly under the Gophers, sending the two flying.

The Bass cheered as their pair neared the finish line, only for the Gophers to land directly atop it. The Bass stopped mid cheer looking stunned while the Gophers cheered. Alejandro arrived and frowned as he saw they'd lost. Dawn approached Ella and took her bunny back. "Thanks for watching him for me."

The princess wannabe blushed. "It was nothing." She turned to Amber who was now unblindfolded. "And I'm happy to see your prince was okay. I know you were concerned."

"What, no I wasn't concerned." Amber protested, not noticing Alejandro approach her from behind.

"I believe you were Chica." Alejandro teased. The brunette started a small blush on her face as she turned to him. "I saw you peering into the medical tent earlier."

The bookworm waved her hands in front of her in a no fashion. "It's not like that. I was," She glanced around for an excuse her eyes landed on Jo. "checking on Jo!" She sputtered a nervous smile on her face.

The Spainard drew close. "You are a terrible liar Chica." He whispered.

The flustered brunette flushed darker. "I-I'm not lying." She squeaked.

"Then why didn't you want anyone to see?" The charmer asked a brow raised.

Amber huffed and folded her arms. "Jo was in a bad mood. I-I didn't..." She sighed. "I'm not helping my case am I?"

"No you are not." The charmer answered.

(confessional)

Amber: Okay so I was a bit concerned. That doesn't mean my guard is down.

Static

The camera panned left over the campers revealing Duncan still in a wheelchair being pushed by Chef and gurgling, as well as Jo smirking at the Bass several adhesive bandages on her face.

"And the Gophers are the winners of the toboggan race!" Chris announced, causing the six teens to cheer. "Bass! You're headed to elimination tonight." As he walked away, the Bass frowned. Alejandro and Xena nodded to each other.

\

The killer Bass' logo slid in from the right side of the screen as the ceremony began. The camera panned from the remaining seven Bass to Chris, the usual plate of marshmallows in hand. "Who wants a treat?" He began. "A tasty goody that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-"

"Yes,we are all aware of the terms for elimination. Why do you repeat them? It seems counterintuitive." Xena interrupted.

Chris popped up from behind Geoff and cut to the chase. "And if you don't get a marshmallow you have to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never come back!" He ducked back behind the party dude, then showed up close to Xena's face."Ever!" The blonde merely raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see...one for Kitty, one for Geoff, one for Duncan." The host threw three marshmallows to the campers. Kitty and Geoff tried to catch the marshmallows in their mouths and smiled at each other while Duncan was hit in the forehead. "Alejandro and Xena well done." The Spainard caught his in his mouth just to show off, while the blonde simply caught hers.

"Looks like we only have one left," Chris said as the camera focused on the remaining campers. "Scott and Dawn." The ginger sneered while the moonchild looked slightly nervous. "The final marshmallow..." Chris paused.

(confessional)

Alejandro: While I'm still miffed at Geoff, Scott is the bigger problem. Besides he feels bad about it so I may be able to get a favor from him.

Static.

Dawn looked at the host nervously, while Scott kept sneering. "Are you planning to finish soon?" Alejandro asked.

"Don't rush me!" Chris complained. The audience eats up this kind of dramatic conclusion!"

"...Dawn." The moonchild sighed in relief and caught her marshmallow.

The ginger glared. "I didn't screw up! Why not vote out Duncan? He's confined to a wheelchair!"

"Perhaps we are all tired of your attitude." Alejandro smirked.

"You have done nothing but hinder our ability to win. It is only logical we vote you off." Xena deadpanned.

"Whatever, I'll be waiting until you get voted off, nerdette, Al." The deviant sneered. Alejandro glared while Xena narrowed her eyes. The ginger gave Dawn a look as he stalked off.

Chris turned to the remaining Bass. "The rest of you are safe," he told them. "For now."

\

Scott is shown walking down the dock of Shame. He saw the camera, turned to it and smirked. "Sure I may be out of the contest, but Al isn't gonna win. Mark my words."

A/N: So Scott finally leaves. He couldn't stick around forever but he was fun while he lasted. The irony of having him voted out in the episode about trust was too good to ignore. Amy's plotline continues despite her not being here. Scott plants doubt in Dawn's mind. Relationships develop, and someone's writing poetry.

Please review it really helps me write!


	12. Basic Straining

A/N: Ah this episode, the beginning of Courtney's downfall. Harold cheating her out of the game really messed with her. So much so that she became enraged and determined to win by any means. Now season one Courtney was by no means a saint, but I think we can say her character started to derail in action. I do like this episode though. It's a lot of fun, and I enjoy the dynamics in it. Plus stealing from Chef is priceless.

With respect to the reviewers:

Gucci Mane Laflare: Yeah I really did think the poetry subplot should have shown up earlier.

Irrelevant User: Scott was always meant to leave before the merge. As for what I filled the space with, multiple subplots.

Guest: Thanks!

As usual the recap begins with the shot ofs Chris on the dock. "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" The clip of Chris explaining the challenge is shown, with a focus on Alejandro, Xena, and Scott. "The teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in their teammates." The clip of Jo taking the halter is followed by the clip of Amber and Jo hanging from the cliff on either side of the belay. "The rock-climbing challenge left the Gopher's hanging." Duncan is shown chewing Kitty's blowfish, then on the ground twitching. "and Duncan got the bad end of a blowfish courtesy of Kitty."

Scott is shown talking to Dawn before the trapeze challenge. "Scott planted the idea of warning Ella against Alejandro in Dawn's head." Scott and Dawn are shown tobogganing down the hill, followed by Amber and Trent's toboggan flying through the air from an explosive. "And while it looked like the Bass would win, the Gophers fell ahead at the last second in an explosive victory." Alejandro and Xena are shown nodding to each other, followed by Scott walking the dock of shame. "Alejandro and Xena saw their chance and finally got Scott voted out. Shame, I liked his tactics." the usual ending clip plays the recap out. "Stay tuned, for the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet, on Total. Drama. Island."

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The episode begins with a shot of the Bass cabin, Geoff lounged on the steps with a thoughtful expression while Duncan carved a skull into the cabin's front wall. Noting his friend's expression he asked. "Dude what's on your mind?"

The party dude sighed. "You think Kitty likes me?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Dude, Kit Kat is totally into you."

Geoff frowned. "That's just it though, you guys are like, so close you have a nickname for her." he rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. "And like I keep seeing her look at Alejandro." He frowned "I don't know man, I never thought I'd be the type who worries about things like that, but I just like her so much." He turned to the delinquents. "What do you think?"

Duncan moved to sit next to Geoff. "Dude as hot as she is, Kit Kat and I are just friends. Besides I know the bro code. I'm not gonna make a move on her." He placed a hand on Geoff's shoulder. "And as for Alejandro you telling me you wouldn't look at an extremely hot chick even if you liked someone else?"

Geoff grinned his demeanor returning to its usual chillness. "Yeah, it's all good I'm just overthinking things."

Kitty walked onto the porch. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Duncan smirked. "Just how much Geoff wants to make o-"

The party dude put a hand over the delinquent's mouth. "Squirrels, we were talking about squirrels."

Kitty gave him a knowing smile. "Sure you were."

The sound of a loudspeaker starting went off, and a military drumline began as Chef Hatchet's voice came through. "Listen up, you little cockroaches!" He barked, gaining the attention of the three Bass. "I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours!" A zoomed out shot showed that Jo, Ella, Trent, and Noah were all within the area.

"But that means-" Noah began.

"That means now, soldiers, NOW!" The speaker cut him off, everyone ran immediately.

\

The scene cut to the remaining campers lined up on the dock of shame. From left to right they were Kitty, Ella, Noah, Trent, Jo, Crimson, Amber, Geoff,Duncan, Xena, Alejandro and Dawn. At the end of the row stood Chef,dressed like a drill Sergeant and holding the red megaphone.

"Line up and stand at attention!" The cook ordered through the megaphone, taking a correction stick in hand and walking down the line of campers. "You call this proper formation? Feet together!" He hit Geoff in the shins causing him to yelp and forcing them together. "Arms down!" He hit Duncan's folded arms forcing them to his sides. . "Eyes forward!" Crimson stopped staring at the dock. "Head up!" Jo's head was forced up by the stick, and he finished it off by hitting Amber multiple times as her form was poorest.

"Oh this seems promising." Noah snarked at Trent.

"What did you say to me, soldier?!" Chef yelled, the megaphone in Noah's face.

"Absolutely nothing, maybe you should get your ears checked." Noah deadpanned. Chef gave him a warning look but continued. "And you will continue to say nothin', until I tell you that you can say somethin!" Chef told him.

"Today's challenge will not be an easy one," The cook explained as he paced up and down the dock. "In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive." Alejandro rolled his eyes and received a smack to the back of his head for his troubles. The Spainard cried out and gave Chef a glare. "My orders are to make sure that all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standin' wins immunity for their team."

"Uh where's Chris?" Trent asked.

"Rule number one!" Chef barked, widening his eyes for emphasis. You will address me, as Master Chief! Have you got that?"

"Yes Master Chief!" Everyone but Noah replied.

"You realize that makes you sound like the protagonist of a first person shooter right?" The cynic snarked for which he was hit with Chef's stick.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep," The cook continued. "and you will eat only when I tell you to eat!" As he stopped by Geoff a close up of the megaphone was shown briefly. "Is that clear?" He lowered the Megaphone revealing Geoff's scared face reflected in his glasses.

"Yes Master Chief!" the party dude replied.

"Rule number two!" Chef continued holding up two fingers. "When you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock, and ring the bell!" He pointed across Duncan and Xena to a bell hanging from a wooden pole. "Which brings me to rule number three! I'd like to get one quitter before the end of the first day, and that day will not end until someone drops out!" The cook reached the end of the docks and turned to the campers. . "And get your butts down to the beach, soldiers, now, now, now!" At his command everyone ran down the dock.

(confessional)

Jo: Whoever put Chef in charge of thIs challenge, I gotta say I'm a little impressed. Chris wastes his time on dramatic challenges but none of the other campers could handle pure physical brutality. I got this.

Static

\

The confession cut to the twelve teens lined in two rows on the beach. Before them lay two canoes one of each team's color as well as a deck chair. Chef Hatchet stood in front of the deck chair. "Listen up!" Chef barked. "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you takin' your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated! And no one eats lunch until someone drops out!" The campers looked at each other in dreadful anticipation.

"Canoes up!" Six pairs of hands lifted up each canoe though the Bass' was slanted as Dawn was much shorter than the others.

"You call this hard chef!" Jo scoffed.

"Piece of cake." Geoff agreed.

"Just wait." Crimson deadpanned.

\

The footage cut to the sun beating down on the campers . Noah groaned in annoyance, while Geoff's stomach grumbled.

"Come on, you sissies!" Chef taunted from off screen. "It's only been three hours!"

"Looks like they missed lunch today," Chris said in a surprise appearance.

"Mmhmm. Guess they just weren't hungry! Unless someone wants to quit now?" The camera pulled out to reveal chef on the Bass' canoe and Chris on the Gophers.

Trent's stomach growled. Noah gave him a look. "If you even think about quitting I promise I will be the worst roommate you've ever had!"

Meanwhile under the Bass' canoe Geoff was talking to Kitty. "So this challenge bites huh?"

The selfie lover nodded. "I can't feel my arms anymore, but you know what they say, things are always better with people you like."

Geoff took his hand off the canoe in a celebratory fist quickly realized his blunder and got his hands back in place just as Chef peeked in."Is there a problem down here?!" he yelled.

"Naw, man it's cool." The party dude replied.

\

Night had fallen and Ella was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Twenty-five of us went in the jungle that night," Chef murmured from the deck chair, a campfire had now been lit by it. "Only five came back out..."

Noah yawned. "And what war were you in exactly?"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Chef yelled at him. "Because I don't remember asking you to speak."

Noah rolled his eyes. "If you were in a war my name is Eliza."

The focus moved to Amber as the Gopher logo slid in on the upper left corner. "Ugh I'm done." She said moving out from under the canoe. "My arms are numb, and I'm too tired to deal with any of this."

She trudged past Chef her arms drooping at her sides. Chef watched her walk past and smirked. "Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!" He squeaked.

"Braids don't you dare-" Jo began but it was too late. The brunette reached the end of the dock and rang the bell with her head. The Gophers dropped their canoe upon themselves as the extra weight proved too much. While the Bass set their canoe down in relief.

Chef put his hand on Amber's shoulder. "Listen here," he said. "you have nothin' to be ashamed of." He dropped his kind tone and pulled out the megaphone. "Except bein' a little baby that let your team down!" He yelled in her face the power of his voice blowing back her braids. "As for the rest of you," He continued turning to the rest of the campers."head to the Mess Hall. Dinner is served!"

"Finally." Jo groaned from the ground.

\

"Alright maggots, open your ears!" Chef yelled over a shot of the mess hall.. "You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins," he continued as the camera panned across the campers and Chris to stop on Chef himself. "so get to it!"

Several aggravated cries of 'night training?! And 'screw you chef!' came from the group of teens.

"Hey, Master Chief man, where's the food?" Geoff asked.

Chef gestured to a row of metal garbage cans beside him."You're looking at it,"

The view went dark briefly, and it was revealed the shot had moved into one of the garbage cans as the lid was removed by a skeptical Noah. "This is the trash from breakfast. So not much different than usual." He snarked.

Chef glared at him but continued. "Darn right! When you're at war, you take what you can get!" Noah frowned and put his hand into the can, he took out a piece of what may have been food, blew on it and tossed it over his shoulder in a show of defiance.

"Well," Chris said, "I can see you've got this under control. I'm off to Craft Services! Coming?" he asked his co-host.

"Heck yeah, gotta get me some of that!" Chef agreed, following the host out of the room.

Crimson's hand is shown searching the trash can. She pulled out a banana peel and shrugged.

"Okay, I will not be eating this." Alejandro stated,throwing away his tray.

"Nor will I." Xena agreed, dropping her own tray.

"Don't care for today's specials?" Duncan idly remarked.

"Negatory. Moreover I do not think it is challenge appropriate. While it is true that you take what sustenance you can during war, most militaries have a supply of rations, containing food which is not tasteful but supplies adequate nutrition to perform tasks." She gestured to the cans. "This meanwhile is not only inadequate nutrition but likely carries a number of bacteria which could result in illness. I will not be eating it." She finished.

The delinquent rolled his eyes and continued to walk towards Noah. The cynic was now sitting at a table. "Hey Noah, I kind of enjoyed our banter before the last challenge, so I found some apple juice to say thanks." He said holding out a glass of what appeared to be apple juice.

Noah raised a brow skeptically. "Duncan if you think I'm dumb enough to drink anything you give me, you have more holes in your head than piercings."

Nearby Ella had overheard their exchange, the princess wannabe stepped in between the two. "I could not help but hear your generous offer Duncan. If Noah doesn't want the apple juice can I have it?"

Duncan smirked. "Knock yourself out." He replied, handing her the 'juice' which she drank immediately.

Her face scrunched up as she swallowed. "This juice tastes funny. " Duncan burst out laughing.

"Oh sorry, I must have mixed it up with the kitchen grease." Duncan chuckled, clutching his sides.

"I know you're just being mean for attention but it's not funny." A soft voice intervened. The delinquent started as he looked down. Dawn was glaring up at him.

"Pssh, yeah alright crazy. You can believe what you want." Duncan scoffed returning to Geoff and Kitty.

Dawn grabbed Ella by the arm and escorted her to a seat away from the others. Ella still looked confused. "Are you alright? I can tell he hurt your feelings." The moonchild asked.

"A little, "Ella admitted. "But it made him happy so it's alright."

Dawn shook her head and gave Ella a serious look. "No, Ella, not everyone here is a good person." She paused as if deciding something. "Listen Ella there's someone I want you to be careful-"

"I apologize for interrupting but I wanted to make sure you were alright." A low voice interjected. The two girls turned to see Alejandro looking at Ella with concern in his eyes. Dawn knew the concern was false but only because she could see it in his aura.

"O-oh I'm fine." Ella said her hands clasped nervously in her lap.

"Are you quite sure? That was a horrible trick to play on a lovely lady such as yourself." The Spainard schmoozed.

"It's okay I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." The princess wannabe replied. "But thank you for asking." She giggled.

Alejandro took her hand in his. "Think nothing of it." He whispered, kissing her hand lightly. "It is my duty to help ladies in need." The Spainard turned a knowing gaze to Dawn. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The moonchild's eyes were narrowed at Alejandro. She seemed about to say something when Jo's yell came across the mess hall. "Hey princess! Get over here!"

\

The footage cut to a close up of a boom box playing a version of thriller just different enough to avoid copyright. The shot pulled out to show Chef standing upon a raised platform doing dance moves similar to the song. He shuffled his feet, swung his arms, stomped, and most disturbingly did several pelvic thrusts. The shot cut to a close up of Duncan's feet as he mimicked the moves.

The camera did a quick cut to the campers dancing in three rows reminiscent of a flat topped pyramid. In the far back stood Jo, Amber, and Kitty. The middle row consisted of Noah, Trent, Crimson, and Ella. The front row held Alejandro, Xena, Dawn, Geoff and Duncan. All of the dance moves ending in several pelvic thrusts. The shot zoomed in on each one until someone turned off the music. Everyone gasped.

It was Duncan who had turned off the machine. "One of us drops out we're done for the day." He insisted.

Chef glared. "We'll stop when I say we'll stop!" Chef barked at him. "Now drop and give me twenty!" Duncan rolled his eyes and proceeded to do push ups. "Anyone else got anything they want to say?"

"Yes, I request permission to use the facilities." Xena said a flash transitioned to the blonde in the restroom with a mop, bucket, and rubber gloves. "Although not what I meant, this technically meets the requirements of which I asked. " She remarked.

\

We see the mess hall from the outside briefly then it cuts inside. Chef stood before everyone but Amber seated at their respective tables, his hands behind his back."For your next challenge," Chef told them, "you will complete a 300-word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep, or fails to complete the challenge, will be eliminated!"

"Finally something easy." Noah smirked.

"Just for that you're writing 500 words scrawny!" Chef barked.

A flash transitioned to an analog clock, the time read 12:55. A spider had begun to build its web. The clock ticked as it transitioned to 3:00 the spider's web now nearly complete and the buzzer went off. In the foreground Jo had bags under her eyes while Geoff had the same in the background. Noah had his arms behind his head having completed his essay long ago, with Duncan similarly positioned across the room. Ella looked nearly asleep, Alejandro and Xena rubbed their eyes in an attempt to stay awake while Kitty groaned as Chef took her essay away. Duncan smirked as Chef began to read his.

"I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very…" This is just one sentence with five pages of "very"s in between!" The cook said angrily.

"It's three hundred words exactly! You can count them if you want." Duncan smirked.

Chef moved onto Noah, and began to read his as well. "In making my essay, about the things which I like about Master Chief Chef Hatchet I must first consider his relationship to me, as a contestant. However in order to do this I must break down what Master Chief Chef Hatchet's role is within Total Drama Island. Master Chief Chef Hatchet is a co host, but what is the nature of a co host? Is he the life and soul of the show, or is he no more than an arm decoration for the true host, superfluous in nature?" Chef stopped reading and glared. "Now did you write 500 words and yet say nothing?"

"It's a gift." Noah smirked.

Chef slammed his hand on the table, waking Ella. "You two slackers are out." He said pointing to Kitty as well. The girl had not finished. "The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours."

As Kitty headed out the door, she spotted another slip of paper. Curious she picked it up and smiled as she discovered it was another poem.

Within your eyes I hesitate, for in them I could suffocate.

Kitty pocketed the paper, wondering who was writing these poems.

/

The remaining campers stood at the edge of a large pit of mud. The camera panned right revealing a wooden wall with a climbing rope, a pair of hanging ropes with ramps leading to and away, a pair of high tires, and a set of swing axes. "You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?" He said glaring at Duncan.

" Crystal." The delinquent sighed.

"Go maggots go!" Chef ordered. Everyone began to make their way across the muddy pit. Jo climbed the wall first, followed shortly by Duncan. Trent reached the top of the wall, but was having a hard time getting down. Alejandro jumped the wall easily. Further on we see Geoff jumping through a tire. Crimson is crawling under the axes at the end. Jo pushes Noah out of the way so she can swing on the ropes, already on her second run through.

Xena reaches the top of the wall, but loses her grip on the rope and falls to the ground, a sickening crunch accompanying it. Duncan notices this. "Uh, General Crazy? We've got a situation here."

Chef approached and immediately took note of the angle her foot was at. "I believe I have broken my ankle." She informed him.

"Ring the bell and report to the infirmary! Your tour of duty is finished." Chef told her.

"Wow. Poor Girl." Duncan said.

"Back on the course soldiers, now! One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon!"

"I look forward to it, sir!" The delinquent replied with a sarcastic salute.

Sometime later we see more clips of campers attempting to run through the course. We see Noah struggling to climb the wall again as Jo scales it easily. The cynic fall off the wall and groans. A mud covered Alejandro pushes himself through a tire. Dawn trips as she runs towards the axes. Geoff gets tangled up in the swinging ropes. Crimson struggles to duck under the axes.

"Fallen soldier, I salute you!" Duncan called as he continued to crawl. He ran straight into Chef.

"You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups!" He barked.

Duncan got up. "Thank you!" He exclaimed before planting one of his lips. The cook growled as he shook with anger.

"I think you may have pushed him over the edge, bro." Geoff told him.

" I… think you're right." Duncan gulped.

"One-night of confinement. In the boathouse." Chef ordered.

"Please like I mind being alone." Duncan scoffed.

"You won't be alone, because scrawny will be joining you." Chef said, glaring at Noah.

"What did I do?!" Noah complained.

"Back talking to an officer."

/

The first shot of the boathouse is that of a gleaming fishhook. This is followed by that of a shark jaw, and a vague glimpse of something in a bucket. Duncan and Noah sat amongst fishing and boating gear, both looking put out and glaring towards each other. "Should've kept my big mouth shut." Duncan sighed.

"You said it." Noah agreed.

/

In the mess hall a bowl of undefiable white paste is shown. Ella pokes at her meal, glancing towards the Bass table. She gains a determined look as she stands up, ignoring Jo's glares as she walks to the table. "Dawn I'm really worried about Xena."

" You need not be. Her aura shows signs of damage, but nothing too permanent." Dawn replied, attempting to reassure the girl.

"If it makes you feel better, I too am worried about Xena." Alejandro offered.

Ella gasped. "I totally forgot! You and she are friends right? I can't imagine what that would be like!"

"Yes, it pains me." Alejandro sighed.

Ella gave him a hug. "You poor thing." Over Ella's shoulder Alejandro smirked at Dawn.

"I'll take some food to her, if it will make anyone feel better?" Kitty said.

"Why thank you Kitty, You're so kind." Ella said.

/

In the medical tent Xena lays on a cot, her ankle now in a cast. Kitty enters the tent a bowl of white paste in hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I am currently in excruciating pain, my leg has been harmed so I am incapable of walking, and the food you're holding has no nutritional value whatsoever." Xena replied flatly.

"So, bad." Kitty noted. She handed the bowl to Xena. "Are you willing to eat this?"

"Yes, at the very least it is not contaminated." The blonde answered, digging into her paste.

"Actually, I was wondering about something," The selfie lover began. Xena nodded for her to continue. "Do you write poetry?"

"Poetry is nothing more than a vain attempt to convey emotion." the over logical girl said.

"So that would be a no?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. If you don't mind my asking, why did you want this information?"

"I found a couple poems, and thought you might have written them for Alejandro." The pigtailed girl admitted.

"Why would I write poetry for Alejandro?"

"Huh, but I thought-" Kitty cut herself off.

"Thought what?" Xena asked, her brows raised.

"I thought you liked him."

"I enjoy his presence, yes." Xena nodded.

"No I mean like him, like him." The blonde gave her a flat look. "I thought you had romantic feelings for him."

"I see." Xena responded. She went silent after that, clearly lost in thought. Kitty decided she'd better leave.

/

Back in the boathouse Noah was sitting with his arms crossed as Duncan glared at him. "Of all the losers on this island I could be stuck in here with, it's you."

"You think I'm fond of the situation? I'd rather have the bait as company." Noah scoffed.

"Yeah, cause the bait won't beat you." Duncan said, holding up a fist threateningly.

"You don't scare me Duncan, I know your type. You're super self conscious and act out in a vain attempt to feel tough."

"I'll show you tough!" The delinquent growled, grabbing Noah by the sweater vest. He held up his fist to punch him.

"Go ahead and beat me, It'll only prove my point." The cynic deadpanned.

There were a few tense moments before Duncan sat him down with a sigh. "You're not worth it." Moments later Noah's stomach growled. "Hungry are we?"

"I haven 't eaten all day." The cynic sighed.

"Who's fault is that?" Duncan asked.

"Chef's for trying to feed us literal garbage."

Duncan chuckled. "I know where to find good food."

Noah smirked. "I think I know where you're going with this

"Of course it would require working together." The delinquent smirked back.

"If it means screwing over Chris and Chef i'm in."

/

The scene cut to a large tent. Two 'bushes' walk towards it stopping just feet from it. Noah and Duncan poke their heads out and smirk at each other. We cut to the two crawling past a long table laden with delicious food.

"Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night." CHef said as the two opened the fridge. Duncan put a jar of peanut butter into the bag they'd taken with them. "Only five came back out." Noah rolled his eyes.

"If we get caught, tell Jo she can't take credit for my elimination." The cynic snarked.

"I mean, come on. " Chris told Chef as the shot, cut to him. "I am nothing without my stubble."

"Amen, brother." Chef said pointing at Chris.

We cut back to the two teens, the bag now full of food. Noah smirked and pulled out a rotted applecore. "Let's see how much Chef enjoys garbage."

"Wow, you're vindictive." Duncan told him, almost sounding impressed. He grabbed one last thing, then the shot cut to the two running away.

/

We see the Bass cabin briefly before cutting inside. Amber is sitting on the bottom bunk of a bed, spreading strawberry jam onto a slice of bread. On the floor nearby sits Noah eating a cookie. "Seriously what is with those war stories?"

"I know, it's hard to believe Chef was actually in a war." Amber took a bite out of her bread. "I don't envy you guys."

The camera panned to show Duncan, Geoff, and Kitty all talking to each other, the girl sitting on a lower bunk. "Man you guys brought back the works." Geoff said with his mouth full.

"I figured we deserved it after everything Chef's put us through." Duncan smirked.

"I don't know guys, I actually liked this challenge, well aside from the essay." Kitty admitted.

We hear a burp from offscreen and the camera panned over to Jo. "That was great."

"Charming." Noah deadpanned.

"Dude that was awesome!" Geoff told her.

From the side lines, Dawn and Ella sat, a plate holding a single ice cream sandwich between them. The princess wannabe reached for the sandwich. "Ella I don't think you should eat that." The moonchild told her, placing a hand atop hers.

"Okay Dawn I trust you." Ella smiled.

Dawn looked nervous. "Ella would you like to go view the stars?"

"Of course." The two walked out to the porch. "It's lovely tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Dawn, do you like me?" Ella asked. "As more than just a friend?"

"Ella, I can tell asking this is hard, you've been trying to convince yourself that liking me is okay, yet you can't help but view it as weird." Dawn held the princess wannabe's face in her hands. "It's okay." With that the moonchild kissed her. Moments later they drew apart Ella blushed heavily. Unbeknownst to the two of them Alejandro watched from the door. His eyes narrowed.

"Ella there's someone you shouldn't trust." Dawn told her.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's-" Before Dawn could say anything the loudspeaker went off.

"Attention, all remaining boot camp recruits," Chef barked. "the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours! "Each group is shown listening to the announcement in fear. "And if I catch the sucker that took my desserts, your butt is mine!"

/

The footage skips to the next part of the challenge. The six remaining campers were hanging upside down from a tree. Duncan, Alejandro, and Geoff on the left for the Bass. Crimson, Jo, and somehow Noah on the right for the Gophers.

"What you are experiencing," Chef said as he walked in front of them. "is an ancient form of torture." The camera zoomed in on Chef as he described what the teens were going through. "By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. " The camera focuses on Duncan who is beginning to look off. "The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance as the blood begins to pool your eyes." Duncan begins to shake, his eyes wider than normal and crossed inwards. "You may experience fainting spells." Duncan fell out of the tree.

"Amigo, are you alright?" Alejandro called.

Kitty ran over and held him as he lay awkwardly on the ground. "He's fine!"

Everyone adjusted their position on the branches. Moments later Noah sighed. "Alright, I'm done." He said jumping down.

"Scrawny if we lose-" Jo began.

"Like I was ever gonna win this one Jo." Noah scoffed.

The four remaining teens are shown again, and Alejandro begins to look dizzy. He falls out of the tree in a heap. "Hah! I win -Al." Jo slurred as she finally let go due to blood loss.

"I expected more out of you, soldier." Chef admitted. The jockette could not answer as she was passed out.

"It's all on you Geoff! You can do it!" Kitty cheered.

"Crimson, I know you've got this." Noah told the goth.

"I've hung upside down before, to experience sleep as a bat." Crimson deadpanned.

"Rock on, sister!" Geoff cheered, making the mistake of letting go of his branch to fist pump. "I live for the head rush!" the party dude started to sway his words slurring. "It feels… so… good. " He fell to the ground harshly.  
"Geoff!" Kitty cried. Alejandro did his best not to chuckle. Moments later the Gophers are shown holding up Crimson and cheering as they parade her around.

"Crimson!" Chef said, the group coming to a halt as the big man approached them. "Congratulations, soldier. I'd go to war with you anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind." the goth deadpanned.

"You do that, soldier!" Chef called as the team whisked her away to celebrate. "You do that." A single tear trailed down the cook's cheek.

/

At elimination Chef stood behind the campers, still in uniform. "I only have six marshmallows on my plate." Chris began, holding up said plate. "And these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be campers. Here. " Alejandro rolled his eyes at Xena.

"You've all cast your ballots in the confession can. " The host continued. "If I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the Dock of Shame," Said dock is shown, the boat already docked. "catch the Boat of Losers, and go home. And you can't come back. Ever. Duncan."

"Yeah!" The delinquent cheered.

"Geoff, and Kitty!" The two high five and grabbed their marshmallows. "Alejandro." The Spainard smirked confidently as he grabbed the marshmallow. "Campers… this is the final marshmallow of the night." Dawn looked nervous and Xena resigned. "Xena."

"NO!" a voice screamed from offscreen. Ella rushed into the campfire pit. "After I finally know you feel the same, you're leaving!" The princess wannabe began to cry. She turned to the Bass. "I just want to know why you voted for her?" Ella asked.

The Bass looked confused, Xena included. "We didn't." Duncan said.

"Yeah dude, we figured Xena would be pretty useless with a broken ankle." Geoff said.

"Well you must've voted wrong because Dawn's the one who's leaving." Chris said.

"Okay, I need to tell Ella something first." The moonchild said. Chris snapped his fingers and Chef pushed through the Bass. He grabbed the girl's left arms and Chris grabbed the right. A flash transition shows the two dragging Dawn to the boat of losers.

"I have to warn Ella! She has to know!"

"Dawn!" The princess wannabe cried running forward.

"Ella, there's some deceiving you! Someone who has tricked everyone! It's-" Before she could say anything Chris and chef threw her onto the boat. It immediately pulled away.

"Dawn, who is it?" Ella called after her.

"It's-" the rest of her sentence was muffled., as the boat moved out of hearing range.

/

Ella stood on the end of the dock a serene tune playing as she looked out. "I've learned that life is not always like a fairy tale."

A flashback to her drinking Duncan's glass of kitchen grease is shown. "Sometimes people can't be trusted." A clip of Xena breaking her ankle is shown. "Sometimes bad things happen to people who don't deserve it." The clip of Dawn kissing Ella is shown. "And sometimes your Prince is a Princess."

Back in the present Ella the wind blows the princess wannabe's hair in an almost magical way. "Farewell my aura reading princess. Until we meet once more."

/

(Confessional)

Alejandro: Normally I would never stoop to fixing the votes. (He explains as he opens the ballet box.) But I can't have Dawn keeping Ella from my hands. She's far too useful a pawn.

Static

At the campfire Alejandro smirks. "One by one they'll all fall."

A/N I'll be honest I wasn't sure if I should have Dawn leave this episode or the next one, but I knew she was leaving soon. Since having her get cheated out here would mirror canon I decided to have her leave here. Don't get me wrong, I love Dawn, but she gets far in a lot of fanfictions, so I decided to vote her off. 'Early'.

The whole reason I decided to ship Dawn with Ella, aside from it being adorable, is that it would help break Ella out of her fairy tale train of thought a bit. If she can accept that she likes a girl then her world opens.

In addition Noah and Duncan are developing a frenemy relationship. Noah is the character most similar to Courtney so I figured giving him versions of her interaction with Duncan would work well.

All I have to say for the next episode is that one of my OC's will be leaving. Having them both make merge would be too much.


	13. X-treme torture

A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. On the 13th of june my grandfather died. Ever since then getting the determination to write has been hard. I keep grieving. The good news is my muse seems to have come back somewhat.

With respect to the reviewers:

Irrelevant User: I get what you mean, but I wanted an even gender ratio. Also Trent has a purpose. Just not right now. Guess you'll see if your prediction is right.

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Honestly that's the fun of a shuffled fic.

Polly: Thank you!

The episode begins with the standard shot of Chris at the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Island" A clip of everyone standing at attention on the dock as Chef yells at them through a red megaphone is shown. This is followed by the panning shot over Chef's obstacle course. Then the clip of Crimson crawling under the swinging axes." The eleven surviving campers were put through Master Chief Hatchet's brutal boot camp. "

A clip of Noah mocking Chef is followed by a clip of Duncan talking to Chef. " Duncan and Noah were the first to be sent to the brig by Major Harshness for disorderly conduct. Shocker." The clip of Noah and Duncan smirking at each other in the boathouse, followed by clips of them sneaking up to the tent in bushes, crawling through the tent and taking food from the fridge. But what was a surprise was when Nerdy cynic Noah, and delinquent Duncan decided to work together.. The two proceeded to pull a B&E to steal some PB&J"

The clip of Dawn and Ella kissing is shown followed by the confusion at elimination and Alejandro switching the votes. "Dawn and Ella finally kissed and the Bass smelt something fishy when Dawn was suddenly voted off. Confession cams revealed that it was Alejandro who tampered with the votes out of desperation to stop Dawn from warning Ella about his deceiving nature."

The camera pans down from the Wawankwa sign to Chris in a slightly red lounge chair he opens a bag of Marshmallows and pops in his mouth. "Which I think is fair I mean, hello? He's a villain. That's what they do." He chews the marshmallow and swallows it. " Birds gotta fly, fishes gotta swim, dude." He begins to gesture with his hands as he wraps up. "Let a playa play. This week the campers are pushed to be extreme. Who will crack under the pressure? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!"

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The episode proper begins with a pan from the beach to the cabin. This is followed by a bear reaching into what seems to be the supply of elimination marshmallows. He takes out several bags, looking around nervously. We see Noah sleeping with his arms around his pillow, followed by Geoff on his back, Duncan headbanging with his eyes closed, and Jo being abruptly woken. She growls and turns over.

We cut to outside where Chris is flying a yellow plane with red stripes. The bear sees the plane coming and decides to run, dropping three bags of marshmallows in the process. A cut to Noah, Jo, and Ella looking up at the plane is shown. The first two looked irate whilst Ella merely yawned. Xena entered the scene in a wheelchair.

"Incoming!" Chris called. The campers moved out of the way quickly. Chris landed the plane. "Yes I can't wait to get my pilot's license! Woo!" He crashed into an outhouse where the bear is shown to be hiding. He's still holding his marshmallow. He shakes in fear. We follow Chris' planes as it screeches to a halt.

Chris begins to talk to the campers. "Just flexing your muscles for today's " he pulls out the now recognizable red megaphone and speaks through it. "Extreme sports challenge!" We cut to a shot of the campers shaking from the noise.

"If by that you mean extremely tired I'm way ahead of you." Noah yawned.

" This week, you'll participate in three challenges. First up," the host lifted the megaphone to his mouth. " Extreme sofa bed skydiving! Contestants will plummet, uh…" during this pause the camera panned right to show Chef in a paratrooper uniform with a parachute opening the plane door. Beneath him is a red sofa bed. "Skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below." Two springs popped out of the beaten up bed. Chef jumped onto it and it folded up on him. A quick cut shows Geoff staring in shock and Kitty wincing. Chef groans in a close up.

":Of course," Chris continued. "you'll be skydiving from five thousand feet. And using these." With that he threw out a couple of extremely worn parachutes. The remaining campers gasp as bugs fly out from the worn bags."Our lucky contestants are," Chris pulled out his notes. "Duncan and Trent." The camera cuts as zooms on the two campers in question.

Trent's shock is quickly replaced by a relaxed grin. "Sure. Why not?" he shrugged. "You know what they say on Blackcomb Mountain, bro. "Best glimpse of heaven's on the way into hell." Let's do this." He finished offering Duncan a Bro fist.

The delinquent accepted. "I'm not afraid of a little height."

"Not so fast." Chris intervened from his spot in the plane." Because the second challenge of the day is…" He spoke through the megaphone again. "Extreme rodeo moose riding! " The camera panned to show a deadpan moose in a nearby pen. Chris popped into the corner of the shot. "Contestants will rodeo ride the great Canadian bucking moose" He put a finger to his watch. "for eight seconds or " The camera panned to a pile of socks with visible smell lines. "get hooved into a giant pile of socks from the lost-and-found."

"I've smelled incense worse." Crimson deadpanned.

Chris put a hand on her shoulder. " It's your lucky day, Crimson. You're riding for Gophers. And Kitty," The camera cuts to the bluenette. "you'll ride for Bass."

."Cool!" The selfie lover cheered.

"And the final challenge… " Chris continued through the megaphone. "Extreme sea doo water skiing!

/

Chris speaks over a panning shot of a ski course, beginning from the finish flag, over a large mud pit with two ramps and flags in the two teams colors scattered about. "Contestants will waterski a race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line. While a member from the opposing team tries to deceive you."

/

We see the remaining campers standing in a group before Chris. Noah approached. "And how exactly do we water ski without water?" He deadpanned.

"It's really hard." The host tells him in a close up. " Check it out." He gestured right. A quick cut shows Chef on an orange sea doo. He rode it off a cliff where he crashed into the ground, taking several tumbles. Chris chuckled as the camera refocused on him. "Awesome! Geoff, you'll ski for Killer Bass."

"Yeah." Geoff called.

"And Amber for the Screaming Gophers." Chris continued in a shot showing most of the group.

"What?! Oh no, no. Water Skiing should only be done on water by someone who knows what they're doing!" Amber said, holding her head as though she was going to pull hair out.

"Now for the cool swag! " the host said in a close up. We moved back to a group shot. "Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked out Multi Massage Mobile Shower."

The camera panned to show said shower which appears to be on a truck bed. Chef sat in front playing the harp. We then see the interior which is a sparkly clean new shower. We cut to a close up of Noah. "It can't be."

"Oh it be." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Ugh a shower? How about a good prize?" Jo scoffed.

Noah confronted her. "Some of us care about hygiene. Do you have any idea how bad public showers are? You can't even step in one barefoot without the possibility of foot fungus." He pointed a finger at her. "Which isn't helped by people like you!"

"Geez scrawny it's just a shower." The jockette retorted.

/  
The propeller of the plane is shown as it prepares for take off. A quick cut shows the campers bracing themselves against the winds, their hair being blown back in the process. "Okay, gang. Chow for breaky," The camera switched to a close up of Chris. "then report back in twenty minutes for… " He lifts the megaphone once more. "The extreme sports challenge!"

With that the plane flew off creating a huge dust cloud. We hear coughing and the cloud clears to reveal it is Noah and Duncan.

/

A shot of the mess hall is shown with Noah and Crimson walking away from it. Amber follows out the door. We cut inside to see chef grumbling as his carries a stack of plates still full of gray slush. A slip of papers falls out between the plates. Kitty and Geoff are sitting at the table the former of which quickly grabbed the paper and read it aloud.

"My heart beats like a symphony, a poisonous cacophony."

"Wow." Geoff said. "That is some rad poetry. Who wrote it?"

"I don't know, that's the problem." She admitted examining the note as though it would provide answers. "I'm sure these poems are meant for someone, but I can't figure it out."

"All I know is whoever wrote it is mad into someone." The party dude remarked.

"You wanna help me find out?" Kitty smirked.

"Yeah!"

"I would like to help as well." The two jumped as they heard Ella's soft voice. They hadn't noticed her.

"Alright you talk to the Gophers, and we'll talk to the Bass. " Kitty said. She looked between the other two. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what a cacophony?" Geoff asked pronouncing it phonetically. Kitty rolled her eyes and chuckled.

/

The footage cut to Chris in the plane, two sofa beds just outside it. Duncan lounged on one whilst the rest stood around the plane, Trent was wearing a red hat in preparation for the fall. Both he and Duncan were wearing the parachutes from earlier. "Now, remember! Ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing."

Jo gripped Trent by the shoulders. "You'd better win this one lover boy."

Noah handed him a paper and pen. "What's this for?" Trenta asked.

"Your final will and testament." Noah deadpanned.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Ella reassured.

"It's only a drop from 5000 feet with an unsafe parachute onto a sofa bed likely to collapse from the impact." Crimson droned as she spoke the background music swelled ominously. Then it dropped. "So no worries."

/

A shot of several small land masses in a sweeping ocean is shown. The plane flies on screen. We move to a side shot as the door slides opening. Revealing Duncan and Trent now wearing helmets. They both looked like they're trying to hide their nervousness.

Chris popped his body around the front of the plane, holding several forms. "If you could just fill these out…!" He trailed.

"Dude we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of this stupid show." Duncan replied.

"Yeah! But these are for organ donation!" Chris said, pointing at the documents. " I have this cool cannibal challenge I wanna pitch to the producers, and this'll go a long way toward budgeting free props! Here comes the drop, boys!" With that Chris moved offscreen.

The camera focused on the two campers as they looked over the edge. "I don't see the drop zone! Trent yelled, a shot of the full island is shown.

The camera panned down from the treetops to the Gopher's attempting to push their sofa bed. "Push you weaklings!" Jo ordered.

"I have arms the size of twigs. What's your excuse?" Noah retorted.

"Noah." Ella squeaked. "Do you write poetry?"

"That's a weird question." Noah replied, raising a brow. "But to answer it. Yes, I do. To answer your most likely follow up question, not lately."

"Hey if you ever want an editor I'm open." Amber told him.

"You write poetry Amber?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Write? No, I've never been confident enough."

"I see…" the princess wannabe trailed sadly.

/

Meanwhile the boys are preparing to jump."Uh, I don't think I can do this, man!" Trent told Duncan as we see an overview of the landscape.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Fine I guess you need a little push." At the word push Duncan pushed the guitarist out the door. The camera followed his descent from below as he screamed. Eventually he fell into the bed but bounced up and hit the ground. Luckily the shorter fall meant he wasn't as injured as he could be.

"Sorry dude, we tried." Noah said nonchalantly.

/  
Back in the airplane Duncan jumped out. The camera followed his descent as he pulled the red wire which snapped off. Then he pulled the blue wire which also snapped off. Realizing his parachute had yet to deploy, a worried look came to his eyes.

On the ground we see three of the remaining Bass carrying the couch into position. Xena was rolling her wheelchair though she did chip in by instructing the group. "Remember to lift with your legs. Alejandro stay centralized. Kitty and Geoff should the other give out you'll need to brace so as to make up for the lost balance."

"Hey Geoff you know what's romantic?" Kitty asked him.

"Uh, writing someone's name in the snow with your pee?" Geoff replied. Kitty facepalmed and nudged him. "Oh! Poetry?"

"Yeah," The selfie lover turned her head to look across at Alejandro. "What do you think Alejandro? Is poetry a good way to get someone to like you?"

Alejandro smirked. "Perhaps for some, but I prefer a more direct approach. Why write down what you can say in person?"

Kitty nodded. "I see your point."

"Will you guys stop jabbering and catch me?!" They heard Duncan call from above. They glanced up. We return to a shot of Duncan falling. His parachute has now deployed so he's back to looking bored. The parachute moved left, and the ground team followed, then it moved right and they followed suit. Eventually Duncan landed on the sofa bed. He smirked, but was swiftly folded into the sofa. Everyone winced.

/

Chris flies his plane over the treetops, then circles past the campers. "Gophers lose, Bass wins! One-zero!" He announced through the megaphone.

Chef walked past the Gophers in his Nurse outfit once more. Trent followed his arm now wrapped like a mummy. "Nice going lover boy." Jo scoffed.

"Trent are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Chef thinks I fractured a bone but otherwise yeah." He turned to Noah. "Hey man is my hair messed up?"

"You still look like a fifties heartthrob don't worry." Noah snarked.

"Thanks I- wait? Fifties?" Trent blinked.

/

"Okay, cowpokes!" Chris began in a close up, the megaphone to his mouth. "Let's start… the rodeo moose challenge!"

"It's cool Kitty." Geoff said over a shot of the penned in moose. "Rodeo ridin's kinda like surfin'. Once you catch the lip, you just flow with the mojo. "

Kitty came on screen with Geoff and Duncan following. "Hey Duncan you crushin' on anyone?"

The delinquent scoffed. "If I was it'd probably be you Kit Kat."

"I see," Kitty said as she walked up the ladder leading into the pen. "So you wouldn't have written anyone a poem."

"Kit Kat even if I was crushin' on someone I wouldn't write a poem." The delinquent told her.

"Just had to check." The selfie lover replied as she lowered herself onto the moose. The camera zoomed in on the animal's eyes as it narrowed them in anger. A shaking Chef opened the pen.

The moose instantly charged forward and began to buck. Kitty cried out in shock. It flung her from it's back, causing her short skirt to fly upwards revealing her underwear.

Chris is shown looking at a stopwatch. "And Kitty's" The selfie lover flew past him. " Out?" We see Kitty in the pile of dirty socks. One is in her mouth and she spits it out immediately. Chris entered the show with a clothespin on his nose. " Ooh, that stinks big time for Bass!"

The footage paused. "Wait a minute. Pause that! Let's just rewind that shot and run it in super slow-mo." The footage rewound back to before Kitty flew past the screen. "I'm embarrassed. This is so degrading," He said as Kitty flew past with her underwear showing. He takes a pink marker and scribbles out his body before circling his head. "I mean just look at me. Can we just please get a decent budget together for hair and makeup? I look like I just fell out of bed! Geesh!"

The footage continued from where it left off."No, seriously? That is some rank stuff. Crimson, let's get!"

/

A deadpan squirrel and a pink bird sat on a branch as a light tune played. The pink bird chirped until the squirrel slapped it off the branch. The camera panned down to show Crimson sitting on the moose sidesaddle. "Okay you can start now." The moose took the opportunity crashing through the gate and running off Chef in the process.

A shot showed Geoff and Kitty talking to Ella as the moose ran by in the background. It's rider as apathetic as usual. "So it isn't Noah or Amber." The princess wannabe told them.

"It wasn't Al or Duncan either." Geoff added, the moose passed by again it's rider unmoved.

"We know it wasn't us." Kitty said.

"So that leaves Trent, Jo, Crimson and Xena " Ella said as the moose passed once more. Crimson still deadpan.

"Actually I already asked Xena, wasn't her." Kitty shrugged.

"So what now?"Geoff asked.

"Ella ask Trent, he seems most likely." Kitty told her. The princess wannabe nodded as the moose passed one final time. The camera followed it as it crashed through the nearby bushes, it's rider inpassive.

The music is momentarially replaced by a classical ditty as we are shown a shot of the bear from earlier, a red gingham napkin tied around its neck as it prepared to eat the bags of marshmallows around it. The tranquility of the scene is broken as Crimson rides by on the moose, marshmallow crushed under its hooves. The bear blinked several times before raising a crushed piece up. It looked at the camera in sadness and sighed in defeat, throwing the marshmallow away,

/

The footage skipped ahead to a ground shot as Chris' red ATV. The shot zoomed out to show Chris on it. ""So, we have a tie!" He announced through the megaphone. "Whoever wins the extreme sea doo water ski challenge…" The shot zoomed out further still. " wins invincibility!"

"Yeah dude!" Geoff called from off screen. The camera panned to show Geoff in his swim trunks. He walked to Kitty. "This is for you babe!" Kitty giggled.

"I would like to drive the wave jumper. Any objections?" Alejandro asked. No one raised any. "Very well then."

/

(Confessional)

Amber: Oh my gosh! Not only do I have to participate in a sport I have no training in, my biggest weakness is driving the sea doo! (She sighed and puts her head into her hands.) I'm doomed.

Static

"So..." Ella trailed. "Written any poems for Sammy lately?"

"No?" Trent replied. "Why-"

"Listen Princess!" Jo interruppted. "I don't know what your fixation on poetry is about, but keep your game face on!"

Ella sighed. "Yes Jo."

/

The next scene showed Geoff on skis holding the tow rope the camera panned over to Jo on well worn sea doo. "Better hold on tight fishy, cause I'm gonna give you the ride of your life!" the jockette taunted.

Chris drove by on his ATV. " Here's the road rules. Oh wait, there are no rules! Which means this is gonna be awesome!"

/

Kitty noticed Xena lost in thought. "You okay? You've been quiet this challenge."

"Well. It is not a big deal. However I could use another opinion on the matter." Xena admitted.

"Sure, lay it on me!"

"Do you recall our conversation in the medical tent?" Kitty nodded. "You wondered if I was attracted to Alejandro, and it caused a realization that I am confused about. You see as a female one of my instinctual urges should be to create offspring. Yet the very idea of coitus is off putting. It doesn't make sense."

The bluenette smiled. "Is that all? Xena you're just asexual."

The blonde looked confused. "I cannot possible be asexual. I am not capable of producing offspring on my own."

Kitty chuckled. "No it means you're not interested in physical relations."

"So I am defective?" Xena frowned.

"No! it's okay." The blonde seemed unsure. "Look Xena the human population is out of control right?"

"Indeed, should we continue on our current path we will run out of resources."

"Then isn't it logical that some humans wouldn't want to have kids?" Kitty prompted.

At once Xena's worry faded. "I believe it is. Thank you Kitty this has been most illuminating. If there is anything I can assist you with let me know."

The bluenette smiled. "Well there is one thing..."

/

The footage flashe ahead to the challenge. "And go!" Chris cried waving a starting flag. Jo smirked and revved the ski doo, taking off as quickly as possible. Geoff stumped but managed to keep his balance, just barely. Jo glanced back as she approached the first ramp. She went up at an angle in an attempt to shake him off but the party dude managed to grab the flag anyway.

"Flag one for Bass!" Chris announced over a set of loudspeakers attached to a totem pole. Beneath them Kitty and Duncan fist bumped.

Jo growled and began driving crazier. Geoff got knocked off his skis and dragged through the mud but he still managed to get all the flags. "Five flags and headed home!" Chris said over the loudspeakers once more. The scene transitioned from the noncompetiers to the host riding his ATV alongside the two. "Jo has to cross the finish line or be disqualified! but when she does, Geoff will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass!\

(confessional)

Jo: I wasn't about to be blamed for our loss. So I did the first thing I could think of.

Static

"Shows what you know Mclame!" Jo shouted, letting go of the sea doo and crashing it into a rock. Geoff was dislodged and flew through the air, dropping all his flags as he did. He crashed into the shore, Meanwhile Jo crashed onto the marshmallow bear, who growled at her.

Chris rode his ATV past the now crashed sea doo. "Well I'd say that was a crashing success for the Gophers and a total wipeout for the Bass team!"

/

Later Alejandro and Amber are in positions for the challenge. The bookworm looks incredibly anxious, her knees are shaking. Alejandro gives her a charming smirk. "Have I told you how much I love that swimsuit on you?"

The brunette blushed as red as her one piece suit. "N-no-" She slapped herself. "I know what you're trying to do and while it's a great strategy it won't work!"

A playful gleam lit the Spainard's eyes "We shall see."

Chris began the race."Ready, set, ride it like it's sweeps week! Go!" With that the engine revved and Alejandro began driving at full speed. Amber screamed and fell straight forward into the mud. As they went over the first ramp Amber did manage to snag the Flag.

Alejandro frowned but this was swiftly replaced by a devilish smirk. "It seems I am winning no?"

Amber groaned. "I do have one flag Alejandro!" She managed to retort.

"Flag one!" Chris announced. Amber continued to be dragged through the mud. She missed a flag. "Flag two!" Chris continued as she managed to grab a second one. She missed the next two. "Amber has snagged two flags and is racing home for the win! Alejandro is eukered! He has to cross!"

Alejandro turned back and smirked. "You are a very determined woman chica." He purred.

Amber blushed her though it was hard to see with her face and hair covered in mud. "Have to concentrate, have to concentrate, have to concentrate." She muttered. Unbeknownst to her Alejandro had noticed a branch up the track. He was covering his true plane behind flirting. Just as he had planned the branch tore off his shirt, revealing his perfect tanned abs. Amber was startled, but she didn't let go of the rope. What she did let go of was the flags.

They crossed the finish line to the non competitors and Chris frowned as he approached on his ATV. "So it's a tie? Seriously none of you could grab a flag?"

Jo glared at Amber. "Braids I swear if we lose the new tiebreaker, I'll make sure you get voted out!"

Amber nodded. "That's fair I'm sorry I-I"

"Wait," Chris paused. What's that in your hair?"

"In my, what?"The bookworm asked. Chris plucked out the object. While the braids had been dragged through the mud one of the flags had caught in them.

"She won?" Chris wondered. He smiled. "Gophers win!" The team cheered, sans Crimson.

"So I'm not going home?" Amber smiled.

"We can shower with warm water!" Trent cheered as the prize was shown.

"I don't need to worry about the contamination on the floor." Noah grinned.

The camera cut over to the Bass. Alejandro sighed." I would have liked that shower,"

"I really needed that shower." Kitty groaned, still reeking.

(Confessional)

Kitty:Good news! Xena helped my figure out who wrote the poems! I just have to wait until the challenge finishes.

Static

/

The confessional cut to the communal bathrooms. Chris walked in from screen right. "The Bass team went belly-up and will now decide which fishy to flush, while the Gophers totally scored some much-needed showers." The camera panned left to show Amber and Noah walking from the showers in towels.

"Seriously though? Why showers?" Jo griped.

/

We cut to Kitty running through the camp, dragging Geoff behind her. "So what's this about?"The party dude asked.

"Xena pointed out to me that all three poems mentioned death! The first has drowning, the second suffocation, and the third poisonous." Kitty exclaimed.

"So?"

"They're using death to express their emotions. There's only one person left who would do that!" She explained .The two stopped in front of the Gopher cabin. They walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Ella answered. "Oh hello you two. Did you find out who wrote the poems?"

Kitty nodded. "Can we come in?"

"Of course." the princess wannabe said. She moved out of the way. There was only one other girl inside. Crimson sat on her bunk.

"Hey Crimson did you write these?" Kitty asked.

Crimson looked at the slips of paper. "Yes." She droned.

"Really but why?' Ella asked,

"I'm not one for open displays of affection. So I thought if I sent poems I could get an answer without a huge scene." The goth looked down. "He hasn't answered yet."

. "If they're for who I think they are, he's probably just been trying to figure out his response." Kitty smiled.

"Who are they for?" Geoff asked.

"Not important. They'll tell us when they're ready." Ella told him.

/

The elimination began as it usually did. The losing team sat on their stumps in front of the host, who held a plate of marshmallows."As you know, " Chris began. "if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, and you will never ever return to camp." The camera panned over the Bass. Then it cut back to a close up of Chris.

He picked up two pieces of immunity from the plate. " Geoff and Duncan, you are safe." The two friends smiled at each other and grabbed their sweets."Alejandro, you're safe too." The Spaniard smirked and grabbed his as well.

"Okay, that leaves Kitty, who bailed big. Thanks to that moose." Kitty nodded. "And Xena who's injured. Not too surprisingly Xena is toast."

"Of course. It is only the logical choice." the blonde said.

"Allow me to push you down the dock of shame." Alejandro told her. He pushed her by the other three Bass. Xena accepted their high fives. The focus is on the two of them as Alejandro pushed her down the dock.

"Alejandro I just want you to know that I appreciate your strategy and I hope you win." Xena told him.

"I will do my best." The Spaniard promised. With that the boat took off.

(Confessional)

Amber: If there's one thing my near loss today taught me, it's that Alejandro likes messing with me. I don't mind Alejandro's tactics but turnabout's fair play. Watch out you shameless flirt, because I'm gonna start messing with you."

Static

/

The camera panned down towards the Gopher cabin. We hear a knock but the source was gone by the time the camera reached the cabin. The camera zoomed in as Crimson opened the door. She knelt to the ground and picked up a slip of paper. The camera switched to a shot over Crimson's shoulder. The note reads.

I don't care about your ivory mask, be true to you, that's all I ask.

There is a shot of the goth from the front as she smiles.

A/N: We are halfway through season one people! I really thought it over, but in the end Amber had more plotline potential. Let's just say Aleamber's about to become rivalry based.

So now that Xena's gone I'll explain what she's based on. At one point the idea popped into my head. What if someone with the mindset of a vulcan were on total drama? Most contestants hate someone like Alejandro because from a moral standpoint he's terrible. From a purely logical standpoint he's a brilliant tactician.

If you are reviewing please tell me what you thought of Xena. Amber as well if you want. I've done my best to make sure they aren't Mary sues.

So next is the brunch of disgustingness, then three contestants will return. That's right three. I've never liked camp castaways ending, and Owen isn't here anyway,

With any luck I'll have the next chapter up on time.


	14. Brunch of disgustingness

A/N: With this chapter out, I should be back on schedule. Now onto the second half of Total Reordered island.

With respect to the reviewers:

Gucci Mane Laflare: I'm glad you're on board with my decision. Aleamber just got even more fun to write let me tell you.

Irrelevant user: Thanks for the condolences I seem to be doing better now. Xena might've been obvious but in the end it's preferable to Amber leaving. Glad you were able to call Crimson being the poem writer, I left clues in several places.

As for this chapter good guesses but you'll have to see what happens.

Crosshot: Thank you I try

Bruno14: Thanks for understanding. I seem to be doing better. Amber is clearly the better choice, no surprise there. I'm glad the poem thing was subtle enough to miss but obvious enough you could guess. Yeah Getty is adorable.

Polly: No It's a matter of quality over quantity. I could rush chapters out but it'd wouldn't be as good to read. That said, I generally try to update on the second week of every month.

As usual the episode starts with the standard shot of Chris on the dock." Last time on Total Drama Island." A clip of Kitty and Geoff reading the newest poem is followed by a clip of Duncan pushing Trent out of the plane and him crashing. This is followed by a clip of Crimson riding the moose sidesaddle. "Kitty got Geoff to help her find the mystery poem writer. Duncan gave a nervous Trent the push he needed sending him deep into the Earth's crust. Crimson rode a moose without any reaction! I mean seriously getting a reaction from her is impossible."

The clip of Amber being dragged through the mud is followed by the clip of the branch ripping Alejandro's shirt off. "Amber was determined not to let Alejandro get to her but that's hard to do when he's got those perfect abs in your face." the clip of a flag being removed from Amber's braid is shown. "Luckily she managed to beat him by a hair." A clip of Xena high fiving her team is shown. "Unfortunately for Xena no one wants an injured teammate.

We return to Chris at the dock as he closes out the recap. "And now, let's see what's in store for our campers on this week's episode of Total. Drama. Island!

` (intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The episode opened on a shot of the treetops as a gaggle of geese flew by. There is a flash transition to the mess hall. Chris and Chef at leaning against the door and wall respectively. A tired Noah walked in the door, followed by a tired Amber and Trent. The guitarist paused next to the two adults. "What? No breakfast?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, don't worry bro. " Chris said. "There will be plenty of food later on." Chef sniggered and Chris joined him as the rest of the Gophers passed through the door.

"Might I ask what is so funny?" Alejandro said, the first Bass to walk through the door. Rather than answer him the two continued to chuckle to themselves. The Spainard rolled his eyes and continued as the rest of the Bass entered the room.

"Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition!" Chris announced. "You'll all be on the jury for the final episode."

"We got the power! Yeah!" Geoff said with a fist pump.

" The two teams will become one next week." The host continued. "But first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin." The view shifted to the campers. Kitty looked at the other girls, a nervous glance at Jo included. "and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. " The camera panned to the end of the tables, where we see Trent look at Alejandro, Duncan, and Geoff with surprise. Noah remained unmoved. The three former Bass looked uncertain.

"This week's challenge is as old as history itself. " Chris explained with narrowed eyes. "A battle of the sexes." Alejandro sent Amber a wink. The bookworm looked at him coolly. "After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge." Chris smiled. "And then, you'll have an uh… bite to eat." The hosts began to snicker again drawing suspicious looks from the campers.

" Ready for a little good news? This week, no one will be kicked off." He continued to the cheers of all by Crimson. "It's all for reward and it's a good one." Geoff and Kitty high fived. "Okay, time to relocate. Let's move!" As the campers began to leave the mess hall Chris and Chef began to chuckle.

/

The camera focused on Kitty as she left the mess hall. She shared a smile with Geoff as he and Duncan passed. She paused when he heard a voice call out her name. Ella ran to her and the two began to walk again, with the princess wannabe keeping pace with the bluenette.

"I'm so excited for you to join us Kitty! I had a lot of fun finding the poet with you!" Ella told the selfie lover.

"I'm excited too. So what are the other girls like?" Kitty asked.

"Oh you'll like them! Crimson's a little quiet but that shouldn't be a problem right?" She asked.

"No way, if a teammate being quiet is the worst you've dealt with then this'll be great!" the bluenette cheered.

From somewhere off screen Jo called. "Hey princess, we need to talk strategy!"

"Coming! I'll see you soon okay?" Ella told the other girl.

/

The footage skipped ahead to where Kitty is about to leave. She picked up her bag and headed for the door only for Geoff to enter the room. "It was like, real cool working with you," The party dude said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know, together as a team."

"Yeah, it's been great working with you too!" The selfie lover told him. She gave him a pat on the back and smiled at him. "You know it's not the end of the world. We can still hang out together, even if we are on different teams."

"Yeah. You're right." Geoff agreed, smiling.

"But don't think I'll go easy on you just because I like you." Kitty smirked. Geoff began to stammer and Kitty leaned in. Geoff followed suit as sweet background music played. Then Chris came up behind Kitty and took her away by the arm, "Big day ahead of us."

Duncan came up from behind the party dude and patted him on the back. "I know you're bummed out by Kit Kat leaving, but new people will be showing up soon."

"Yeah. I guess I wanna make a good impression." He decided.

"Cool. Listen Noah, the thin nerdy one, is kinda awkward and would probably like a warm welcome." Duncan said.

"Okay." Geoff smiled. Just then the door opened and in walked Noah. Immediately Geoff ran over and gave him a hug. "It's nice to meet you little dude! You're gonna have a great time."

The party dude didn't notice the cynic struggling to get out of his grip. "Get your hands off my person!" He yelled. From the doorway Trent looked on with a bemused expression.

/

We see Kitty walking from the Bass cabin to the Gophers. She paused on the steps to her new cabin. A thoughtful look on her face.

(Confessional)

Kitty: So the way I figure it there's no I in team. I'll do my best! You think the other girls will take a selfie with me?

Static

Kitty enters the cabin. Ella beams and runs over immediately. "Kitty I'm so happy you're here!"

"I'm happy to be here." The selfie lover replied.

"Okay, so you can't share a bunk with me because I'm bunking with Jo. That leaves Crimson and Amber to bunk with." Ella told her.

Kitty examined the two girls. Crimson was staring at her blankly, while Amber was reading. She tapped the bookworm on the shoulder. "Hey can I bunk here? You seem like you could use a friend."

Amber smiled nervously. "Sure I guess."

Jo gave Kitty a short glare. "Just don't let the boys distract you, ribbons. We got enough dead weight on the team." She said giving Amber a pointed look. The bookworm merely turned the page. "What not denying it?" No response. "So you finally admit that you're nothing but a traitor with a weakness for boys?" Amber started to shake. "Glad you finally realize your so path-"

"Shut the F*** up Jo." Amber muttered.

"What did you just say to me?" Jo growled.

Amber slammed her book shut. "I said shut the f*** up."

Kitty frowned and turned towards Crimson. "Are they always like this?" The shot zoomed out to show the goth was gone. "Well hopefully the boys are doing better."

/

We cut to the Bass cabin where the sounds of laughter and music can be heard. Inside we see the boys are drinking soda while Duncan plays music. Two glasses clink together and the camera pulls out to show Geoff and Alejandro holding them. "While not my usual preference in drinks I must say-"

The Spaniard is cut off by Geoff unleashing a belch so loud it shook the cabin, knocked down a few trees and caused the fur on a couple squirrels to pop off. Geoff cleared his throat giving the others a cocky look.

"Nice one man!" Trent told him.

"I suppose? However I'd prefer if he kept it to a minimum." Alejandro said.

"Which is the polite way of saying I find your habits disgusting." Noah drolly remarked. The camera zoomed out to show him sitting on a top bunk reading.

"Dude are you ever gonna join us?" Geoff asked.

"That depends, are you going to physically assault me?" The cynic asked.

"It was a hug man!" The party dude explained.

"It was still unwanted physical contact. Although I supposed I shouldn't blame you." He admitted getting off the bed and heading for the door. "I know Duncan put you up to it." He opened the door. "Just so you know I fully intend to return the favor."

"I look forward to it." The delinquent smirked. Noah left the room. He turned to Geoff "So dude how'd you learn to do that?"

The camera followed Noah as he left. Crimson can be seen walking to the Bass cabin. "How are things in the other cabin?" He asked.

"Loud." Crimson replied. "You?"

"The same." He smirked. "You wanna ditch everyone and hang out in the mess hall until the challenge starts?"

"I was hoping you'd ask,"

/

Amber and Jo are facing off. "I'm sick of being treated as weak because I have feelings for a guy!" The bookworm exclaimed.

"That does make you weak." Jo scoffed.

"Oh really?" Amber said drawing closer to the jockette. "Tell me who hinders the team more Jo? The bookworm with a crush or the self centered egomaniac with zero social skills!"

Ella moved in between them. "Guys we're all friends here. There's no need to fight."

"Ella I have news for you. Jo isn't my friend! In fact she's not even your friend! You're just too naïve to see what's right in front of you!" She sighed. " Sorry Ella you don't deserve to be yelled at."

"Well if you have such a problem with me, why don't you-" Jo started.

"Leave? Way ahead of you!" The bookworm snapped. She walked over to her bed and began to put her things into her bag. "I'm moving to the other side of the cabin."

"Good no one will miss you!" Jo yelled.

"Well I certainly won't miss your messy living habits! Or your body odor!" Amber retorted.

"I won't miss your late night reading sessions! Seriously do you have to have a light on?" The jockette asked.

"It's a reading lamp! It makes less light than the moon does! Besides it can't be worse than your snoring!" The Brunette finished her packing and zipped her bag shut. She turned to Kitty. "Sorry Kitty, as much as I'd like to bunk with you I can't stand to be around Jo any longer!" With that she left, slamming the door on her way out.

/

There is a flash transition followed by a brief shot of the mess hall's exterior. The shot moves inside and we see the remaining campers standing before Chris, who is holding a clipboard. " It's time for today's challenge!"

;"Where's breakfast?" Trent asked. The two men chuckled to each other again.

"Okay, what maniacal plan do you have for us? You've been doing that all morning." Noah asked, his arms folded.

"Let's just tell them…" Chris told Chef. "Today's challenge is… The Brunch of Disgustingness! " The camera zoomed in on the host as a dramatic sting played.

"You'll be getting a nine-course meal." The host explained as the camera panned over the two tables each bearing five covered dishes. "Each member of each team must finish each dish." The campers give each other nervous looks. "You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it'll likely be… gross." He finished relishing in every word as Chef clasped his hand villainously.

"Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris!" Chef exclaimed, a game show esque tune in the background.

"The winning team spends two days at a local five-star resort where" An image of a black woman lying face down as she gets a back massage appears in the lower right corner. "they'll be pampered," An image of a white woman dangling a shrimp over her mouth appears in the top left corner. "eat gourmet nosh, " An image of a man in a hospital gown getting a vaccine appears in the upper right corner, with an image of a picturesque beach at sunset appearing in the lower left shortly afterwards. "and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge!"

The images fade and Chris begins to feign sadness. "The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here. On Total Drama Island. With Chef." He points to the large man beside him. Chef gives them a large wide eyed sadistic grin. The campers were terrified.

"Hah an eating contest? We've got this!" Jo smirked. She glanced at Amber. "Provided we all stay focused."

(confessional)

Alejandro: I have been dreading an eating challenge. My body is my temple and what temple keeper would want to contaminate this? (He removes his shirt and flexes his pecs.)

Static

The confessional cuts to the two groups of campers sat in front of the covered dishes. The girls are at the former Gopher table, while the boys are at the former Bass's. "Hey boys." Jo called causing the boys to look at her from their table. "Get ready to taste defeat!"

"The thing you girls will be tasting is our dust!" Geoff responded.

"Let's begin the challenge! " Chris said excitedly. "First… Some Hors D'oeuvres." He gestured towards the table and chef removed the covers on the food in front of Duncan and Trent. Each plate held a pile of gray brown lumps that looked like large beans.

"Meatballs? You call this a challenge." Duncan scoffed picking up one the balls.

"Well technically you're right, but these are kinda special." Chris chuckled.

The camera quick panned to chef who was holding a ball. "It's beef testicle bourguignon."

A shot of a bull lying on the ground and crossing its legs whilst crying is briefly shown before cutting back to Duncan, who dropped his ball with a horrified look.

"Testicles?" Alejandro gagged,

Kitty, Amber, and Ella also looked disgusted, The camera zoomed out to show Duncan and Geoff staring at their plates in horror. "Oh, I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother." Geoff gasped holding one of the balls.

Trent tossed one in his mouth and bit down lightly on the edge. Alejandro looked disgusted as he lifted his ball to his face, and Noah began to tentatively nibble upon his. "It's the hardest thing a man can do." Chris said sadly.

(confessional)

Jo: Hah do you see the looks on their faces?! This is great!"

Static

The footage cut to Jo popping the meatballs into her mouth like they were candy. She smirked at the boys. "These are delicious."

Crimson was having no trouble eating hers either. Amber looked nervous. She glanced at the boys and gained a determined look. She picked up a meatball and looked Alejandro straight in the eye. The camera focused on his disgusted look. Then it quickly cut to Amber biting the ball in half and chewing deliberately. Alejandro looked horrified. The moment finished with Amber smirking and going in for more, her eyes never leaving the Spainard's.

Kitty is shown eating hers slowly.

Back at the boys table Duncan looked at Noah with respect. "You're actually eating that? Without complaining?"

"It's meat, granted it's meat we all have an attachment to, but it's something I know is okay to eat so…" He trailed. He was only about a fourth of the way into his ball.

"Well if you can eat it, so can I!" With that Duncan shoved his meatball into his mouth.

"Hey princess! Why haven't you eaten yet?" Jo growled at Ella.

"It's an animal! I can't eat it!" Ella whimpered.

"Well you're going to!" Jo ordered trying to force feed the girl.

"I can't eat my friends!" Ella screamed.

"I only accept the best on my team. You wanna be like Braids?" Jo threatened.

"N-no." Ella picked up the meatball crying. "I'm sorry." She managed to eat one. Then clutched her stomach. "I think the bull wants back out." She groaned.

Back with the boys Trent spat his out, and Alejandro hadn't eaten any. "I can't do it." The guitarist groaned.

"Nor can I." The Spainard agreed.

"Well, looks like the guys lost this round. The first challenge goes to be female campers." Chris announced. A scoreboard appeared with the icon typical of male and female restrooms on it. The girls side dings up to one.

Noah gave Trent a glare. "Well thanks to you and Al I ate bull testicles for no reason!"

"Hey, at least I tried! Alejandro didn't even touch his." The guitarist defended.

"Amigo, I am taken aback by your finger pointing." Alejandro said sadly.

"Well both of you dorks are gonna need to step up because you just cost us the round!" Duncan glared.

"Dudes it's not like we were gonna win. Let's just chill man." Geoff tried to mediate.

"Stop incessantly using the word man. " Noah remarked.

Chris whistled at the group. "Are we here to argue, or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals?!"

Alejandro looked down, Duncan crossed his arms and Noah regain his usual deadpan expression. "Fine." The delinquent conceded.

"Whatever." Noah rolled his eyes.

"The score now stands at one for the girls and zero for the guys! And now, the next course in… The Brunch of Disgustingness! " The host finished with a flourish. He motioned right and Chef wheeled in another cart with a covered dish on it. "You guys like pizza?" He asked, clasping his hand together in clear anticipation.

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Geoff answered, beside him Trent's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"People who are allergic. Also a lot of people are very particular about their pizza toppings." Noah noted.

"Dude it's pizza I don't care what's on it!" Geoff told him.

"Oh really?" Chris challenged, rubbing his hands. The view shifts to show Chef removing the cover. "How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?" The camera focused on the dish. It was an ordinary pizza except for the toppings, jellyfish, grasshoppers, and anchovies. The latter two were still moving around.

"Live animals?!" Ella shrieked.

At the guys table Geoff shrugged as Chef placed his slice in front of him. Trent looked incredibly nervous from his spot next to him. Alejandro didn't look much better.

At the girls table Jo was already digging into her slice. "Alright girls let's show these boys how it's done! Unless I have to make you?"

Crimson took a bite of her slice easily. She bit a grasshopper in the first bite, causing Ella to whimper from beside her. Despite this her face remained deadpan.

"Alright you're next." Jo challenged Kitty.

(Confessional)

Kitty: Honestly I've never had too much trouble eating weird things. I had so many boys try to gross me out during truth or dare. You should've seen the disappointed looks on their faces when I had no trouble eating bugs from the backyard.

Static.

Kitty was eating her slice with relative ease. It was slow going but she was eating it like normal food.

There is a flash cut to the guy's table. Geoff was finishing his slice off. "You know, I've had worse pizza."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Noah deadpanned.

Back at the girls table Amber gave her pizza a nervous look. She glanced at the boys table and took note of the disgusted look on Alejandro's face. She took a deep breath and lifted her pizza slice. "Hey Alejandro! What's the matter, can't eat a little pizza?" She taunted, taking a bite of her slice.

Alejandro's disgusted look was swiftly replaced by smirk. "On the contrary I simply enjoy watching you eat. You're _very _talented with your mouth chica."

Amber gave a shocked gasp and began to choke. Kitty hit her back and she coughed up her bite. The Spainard gave her a wink and she glared her face still red.

(Confessional)

Amber: I wanted to kiss that smug smirk off his face! (Her face becomes shocked with realization.) "Slap! I meant slap! Ugh.

Static

Back at the boy's table Trent tapped his slice with a finger and groaned. " I've got a weak stomach. Uh, be right back." The camera followed him as he ran outside. He ran off screen and we can hear vomiting noises.

(Confessional)

Trent: Trent: [gags] I've got a weak stomach. Uh, be right back. [vomits loudly] [confessional] When I was a kid, my parents used to hold me down and force feed me broccoli. They only did it because broccoli's… (he shudders) Good for ya.

Static

Back in the mess hall Trent leans his hands against the table. "I can do this. Duncan, I need you to hold me down, while Geoff, " he pointed to his mouth. "you stuff the slice in my mouth. And no matter how much I scream or beg, you have got to feed me that slice."

Geoff shrugged. " Huh, sure. I'm in."

There is a flash transition to Duncan as he holds Trent back while Geoff holds the pizza slice in front of him. The guitarist struggled. "No, stop! Wait, it was a joke! I was kidding! Ha ha!" He laughed nervously. "I'm warning you, my dad's a lawyer!" Geoff stuffed the slice into his mouth and the guitarist went into shock.

Duncan sat him down and turned to Alejandro. "So you gonna eat that or do we have to make you?"

The Spainard gulped and lifted the slice towards his mouth, but he quickly sat it back down. "I simply cannot do it."

"Wrong answer." He said. " Geoff grab his hands." The delinquent ordered. The party dude shrugged and between the two Alejandro was pushed down on the table. "Noah shove the slice in his mouth. "

"With pleasure." The cynic smirked as he was asked.

(Confessional)

Alejandro: They will pay for this. I swear it on my family name! They will pay!"

Static

Trent: It wasn't that bad. I was playing it up for the cameras. You know, to boost ratings. I don't really mind beef testicles or live grasshopper pizza with jellyf– (He groans and we transition outside the confessional as the sounds of retching scare away several animals.)

Static

Noah and Duncan plugged their noses and forced the pizza down their throats, finishing things for the boys.

Over at the girls table, Ella groans. "I can't, the grasshopper hasn't done anything to me!" Her stomach gurgles. "And I think the bull still wants to leave."

"The winners of this round… are the guys!"Chris announced. The scoreboard updated and Jo glared at Ella.

(confessional)

Chef: I was excited about the next dish. I made it from scratch. (he chuckles)

Static.

"All right, who's ready for the third course?" Chris asked, clasping his hands again. The view shifts to Geoff as Chef removes the covered dish in front of him. "Spaghetti!" The dish wasn't quite as he said. The 'noodles were too thick and red, the 'sauce' was green, and the 'meatballs' looked like something a cat coughed up. "Well, actually, Earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs."

"No! I can't take anymore!" Geoff cried, moving to run out of the room. Duncan grabbed his arm. "Dude, I will shove food down your mouth, even if you leave."

"Right, right, I'm good." Geoff said. There is a flash transition to the boys tying blindfolds around their heads, and placing clothespins on their noses. "I love spaghetti. Spaghetti is good." Geoff tried to give himself a pep talk.

On the girls table Crimson had already finished her dish, Kitty was in the middle of hers, and Amber was gripping the table, as though trying to force herself into eating it. The boys are shown again now having finished their plates, though Alejandro and Trent looked traumatized. Noah looks like he might puke.

" And once again, the winners are the guys!" Chris announced, the scoreboard updated to show the guys lead as they cheered.

"Okay, some of us need to step up their game." Jo said glaring at Amber.

"Excuse me? I've eaten two out of three dishes without complaint! Meanwhile Ella's skipped out on two and complained about all three! Oh, but I get it, Ella's not a target because she's loyal to you!" Amber retorted.

"Guys we have to work together as a team or we'll never win! Don't you want cute towel boys to serve you drinks?" Kitty asked. Everyone blinked. "What just me?"

"All right everybody." Chris continued. "Time for course number four. No nine-course meal would be complete without soup." The shot switched to Chef pulling the covers off of Noah and Alejandro's dish. The soup had flies around it, and the two boys looked like they'd puke just seeing it.

"Today's special is," The host's voice explained over a shot of one of the bowls. The broth was snot colored and several nails, hairs and other unidentifiable things float in it. "French Bunyon soup with hangnail crackers."

(Confessional)

Geoff: I think they just used stuff from Chef's bathroom floor.

Static

Noah: Okay at least everything else was proven relatively unharmful for human consumption, but this? It's not even sanitary.

Static

The girls looked down at their soup with concern. Then Kitty smirked. Geoff, Trent, and even Duncan are shown to be having trouble eating the first spoonful of soup. The guitarist himself is even twitching. Kitty returned with a funnel and placed it in Amber's mouth. She poured the soup down the funnel no problem.

"Huh, I didn't even taste it." The bookworm remarked. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Soda chugging contests." Kitty shrugged.

"The girls win again!" Chris announced after the footage skipped. He pointed to the girls as the scoreboard updated and the girls cheered. "The score's now tied up at two."

(Confessional)

Kitty: And my sister said chugging soda had no practical application.

Static

"Only five more courses left. Bon appetit!" Chris told them.

A song began to play as a montage of the next four courses was shown. The lyrics suggested it had been written for the challenge and the tune was reminiscent of the 1980s.

You gotta eat (Eat!)

Eat to win

{Chef chew for a moment before sticking his tongue out and pulling a piece of white gum from his mouth. He adds it to a ball of gum in a variety of colors then sets the plate down in front of a deadpan Crimson.}

Don't let them gross you out

Don't let them push you down

{Wearing a face mask and gloves Chef squeezed a skunk's tails so the liquid dripped into a glass with a straw in it. Kitty takes a nervous sip and falls over.}

Stand up tall and say you can (Ahh!)

{Chef draws a smiling face on a green flip flop with a caulking gun. Duncan attempts to bit into it but he teeth are not strong enough}

You gotta eat (Eat!)

Eat to win

Ooh, you gotta eat

Eat to win

{Finally Chef chops up a half rotted bell pepper. Geoff, Noah, and Alejandro watch. The party dude look like he's looking forward to the dish until Chef pulls the ladle out of the soup, revealing an empty can of soda, a fish head, and a banana peel. A fly flies pass and Alejandro looks faint.}

/

The montage ends and the camera panned over the campers. Everyone looks exhausted and drained save Crimson. Several groans can be heard as Chris announced the next dish. "Wow, it's still tied up. We're down to the last course in the challenge."

Chef removed the cover from the dishes before Trent and Duncan, revealing a slightly pinkish but otherwise normal looking hotdog. "It's delicious dolphin wieners. " The host declared as the covers were removed from Ella and Kitty's dishes. "Hot dogs made of dolphin."

Ella gasped over the sound of a dolphin's cry. "But dolphins are among earth's most majestic creatures! I can't eat it!"

"Princess if you don't eat it, I'll make you eat it!" Jo growled. Meanwhile the boys seemed to have no qualms about eating the dish as they were all in various states of finishing.

The rest of the girls were all eating save Jo, who was threatening to shove the hotdog into Ella's mouth. "No! I can't! You can't make me!" The princess wannabe cried.

"You're gonna eat it!" Jo ordered forcing this hotdog into her mouth. Ella had no choice but to comply. She finished. "There, was that so hard?" She asked, Ella just sobbed.

Both teams had finished their hotdogs. Chris frowned. "Well we're still tied. I guess we'll solve this by having an eat-off."

/

The footage skipped ahead to show a tray of fifteen shot glass arranged in three rows of five. Duncan and Jo are shown behind it as Chris explains the final challenge. "The one who can drink the most shot glasses of fresh, delicious blended cockroach." The two campers give Chef an uncertain look as he blends the pests together. "will be the winner. This unlikely satisfying blend of eight different cockroaches is vitamin rich for your balanced lifestyle."

Chef poured the concoction into the glasses legs stuck out of them. "On your mark, get set, go!"

The two combatants locked eyes and downed their first shot. They winced then drank their second, the footage skipped to show them on their seventh shot. Each having drank the rest. Duncan quickly grabbed the glass and drank it down as quickly as possible. "I am not losing to a girl!" He smirked.

"And Duncan wins!" Chris announced as the scoreboard updated to show the boys win. The boys all cheered.

"Hah looks like you're not so great after all huh jo?!" Amber called.

"Shut. Up." Jo groaned. Then she puked on the table. A still intact roach was in the bile. Ella puked, followed by Alejandro, then Trent. Chef watched holding a mop in preparation. Suddenly his cheeks bulged as well. Chris is shown holding back his own vomit and motioning for the camera to stop filming Geoff and Duncan are the last ones shown to puke, directly onto the camera lens.

The challenge now over we see a large yacht next to the dock of shame, a gangplank lay on the dock enticingly. "The guys are the big winners today." Chris began as the music generally use for elimination plays. All the guys are shown walking towards the yacht save for Geoff.

"And the girls go their separate ways." The camera panned down from the setting sun to Amber entering the former boys side of the cabin. "With Jo and Amber on the outs it seems the bookworm is flying solo. For now."

We see Kitty smiling in the window as she waves goodbye, then fades to Geoff staring out the window of the yacht longingly as it pulls away. "What shocking surprises are in store for our campers next week as they head for the big merge? Tune in on Total. Drama. Island!"

A/N: Simple episode really. Not much you can do with a challenge like this. The boys had two people with weak stomachs but the girls have Ella who isn't willing to eat a lot of it. Amber's squeamish but her desire to stick it to Alejandro is greater than her squeamishness. At first I thought I'd end it with the dolphin wieners since Ella wouldn't want to eat it but I didn't see any of the boys having a similar problem. Then I figured it should be in here so I had Jo force it on Ella. I still had the boys win because they would have won anyway.

Camper relations were way more fun to write. Amber finally reached her breaking point.. She's got a long fuse but once you get her mad she's furious. She and Jo were always gonna have problems. Kitty just wants everyone to get along and Crimson is as aloof as ever.

With the boys Alejandro's friendliness is a façade, Noah's still a bit of a loner, and he really doesn't like Geoff. Or at the very least doesn't like his overly friendly nature. Couples were really fun too, with Kitty finally making a move on Geoff and Aleamber trying to one up each other.

Next chapter heralds the return of three campers, any guesses who they are?


	15. No pain, no gain

A/N: So we reach the first episode of the merge. Hope you enjoy.

With respect to the reviewers:

Finch6: You'll have to see..

Irrelevant User: I guess you'll see if you're right.

Izzy and Catty McPhee: I'm sure someone else had a more frequent update schedule. This is the one I'm comfortable with.

"Last time on Total Drama Island…" The recap begins with the clip of the team's dissolving, Alejandro winking at Amber, and her cool response. "The Bass and Gopher teams were disbanded into a Battle of the Sexes challenge that put their taste buds to the puke test." Chef, Duncan, and Geoff are shown struggling not to puke.

"With bovine testicles, live bug insect pizza, and liquid roach juice on the menu," Each dish is shown in turn. "not only was this the single biggest retch fest this host has ever seen, but Duncan's desire not to lose to a girl paid off and scored a big win for his compadres." Trent and Alejandro are shown throwing up as well, followed by Duncan victory and the girl's sadness.

" While the guys set sail aboard a weekend retreat on the S.S. Lap o' Luxury," The boys cheer and are seen walking down the dock. "the girls are conflicted." Amber is shown walking into the other side of the cabin. This is followed by Jo and her fighting during the contest. Ella trying to break up the fighting, while Kitty tries to get everyone to chill out." Amber has drawn the line, when will Jo break the line? Can Ella and Kitty mend the line? Does Crimson even care about the line?" A clip of the goth's apathetic reaction to all of this is shown.

"For the answers to all these cliffhangers and more, stay tuned to the most exciting episode yet on Total. Drama. Island!

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous!

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much headway. The camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

We begin the episode proper with a shot of Amber reading at the dock while Kitty treads water nearby. The camera pans right to show Jo, Ella, and Crimson in lounge chairs. The goth's having been placed under a tree. Jo glared at Amber, who glared back. Ella looked between the two sadly. Kitty glanced at Crimson in exasperation while the goth remained apathetic.

A fly landed on Jo's arm and she tried to crush it. It flew away and Ella let it land on her finger. She gave Jo a concerned look. The jockette rolled her eyes and returned to glaring at Amber.

Kitty gasped. "Hey I think-" She was cut off by a loud deep ships horn.

The camera cut to the boys standing happily at the bow of the yacht they had taken previously. The ship stopped where the boat of losers usually stood. The gangplank lowered and the boys stepped off one at a time. First Geoff, then Duncan, Alejandro, and Trent. Noah came last.

"What a weekend! Woowee!" Duncan bragged.

"I know dude! That kind of fun is priceless!" Geoff cheered.

"Alejandro and I took a real shine to those lovely ladies who served us hand and foot." Duncan added.

"The spa treatments were amazing indeed," He turned to Noah. "I'm surprised you didn't indulge more amigo?"

"I did indulge. In peace, quiet, and a good book, my favorite things to indulge in." The cynic smirked.

(confessional)

Jo: They just have to rub it in, don't they?"

Static

"So what have you ladies been doing?" Duncan asked as the girls gathered near the foot of the dock.

"Has Jo tried to kill Amber?" Noah added.

"Not yet." the jockette growled.

Noah handed Duncan and five dollar bill. "Guess you were right. She does have some restraint."

"It's good to see everyone get along." Alejandro smirked.

"Yeah I love you guys! Group hug!" Geoff cheered. Noah cringed but was saved by an announcement over the loudspeaker. "Listen up, campers! " Chris began. "As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's every camper for themselves!" Each word was punctuated by a dramatic sting. \

Duncan withdrew. "Ahem, well, uh, it's about time we flew solo."

"Finally! No to drag me down!" Jo cheered.

"Oh I'm ready." Amber muttered glaring at Jo.

"Then get ready for this!" Chris told them.

The sound of a ships horn draws Kitty and Noah's attention. Dramatic music swells as each campers reaction is shown.

"You are f**king kidding me." Duncan groaned.

"But they were voted out!" Amber pouted.

"Well, well things just got more interesting." Jo chuckled. Trent looked torn.

Vague chanting began as a boat returned. At the bow were two nearly identical girls. Both were waving, one with a smirk on her face, and the other nervously. The former notices the latter and pushes her over.

"Back by popular audience demand, it's the troublesome duo Amy and Samey!" Chris announced.

The music stopped as Amy disembarked. "That's right! I'm back and I'm in it to win it!" Sammy scrambles to catch up. "Oh and Samey's here too."

"AMY!" Ella shrieked, hugging her. "I missed you!"

"Get off me- wait did you just say you missed me?" Ella nodded. Amy's eyes softened. "Well I-" the twin glanced at her sister. "Of course you missed me." She scoffed. "I'm awesome."

"Excuse me Chris, did you not say no one could come back?" Alejandro asked,

"I did?" the host asked through the loudspeaker.

"And once you leave-" Alejandro began.

(Flashback)

And once you leave on the Dock of Shame, on the Boat of Losers, you can never, ever, ever, ever come back.

Static

Back in the present Chris continued. "Oh yeah. That. Yeah, I lied."

"Oh come on! We had to sit through that speech a million times and it didn't even matter?" Duncan complained.

"Amigo I feel your pain, but we should wait until Chris is actually present." Alejandro sighed.

The camera cut over to Trent. He smiled at Sammy. The sweet twin ran over and hugged him tightly. "After I left I had this horrible fear that Amy was right. You only felt sorry for me. I thought once I left you'd be dating her, but you stood up for me! You have no idea how happy I am."

'Okay, Samey! Stop rubbing it in!" Amy snapped.

"Sammy I get, but you can't tell me Complamy is a fan favorite." Noah addressed Chris.

"Well we liked her. Also we realized Trent's kinda boring without a love triangle." The host answered over the speaker.

"Hey!" The guitarist protested.

"Also, also Lighting's returning too!" Chris continued.

A smaller boat docked and Lightning jumped off. Noah and Jo glared at him. "No way!"

"Sha boo-yah! The Lightning is back and this time he isn't attached to nerd girl!" Lightning cheered.

"I'm male!" Noah snapped his eye twitching.. Crimson placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever!" the football jock turned to Jo. "You probably thought you had this in the bag dude, but now that Lightning's here you might as well give up."

Jo looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel. "I'll kill him." She growled.

"I'll come up with an alibi." Noah agreed.

"All right, campers!" Chris spoke over the loudspeaker once more "Report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this week's challenge!" He made a clicking noise. "McLean out!"

"Whatever. We all know who's going home." Amy smirked at Sammy. The younger twin sighed.

"Hey." Amber said, causing Sammy to jump in the air. "I'm sleeping on the side of the cabin that used to be the boys. You can join me if you like." As the bookworm walked away Sammy smiled.

/

The footage cuts to a distance shot of the camp. It zoomed in on the boys cabin, then cut inside. Duncan and Noah are sitting on top of two of the bunks with Geoff and Trent below them respectively. Alejandro sat on top of the last bunk. The open doorway is darkened by the silhouette of Lightning.

"Aww man you guys gave up Lightning's bunk?" The football player frowned.

"You weren't here man." Duncan scoffed.

"There is room under my bunk amigo." Alejandro offered.

"Lightning wants the bunk he chose in the first place." The turned to Noah and Trent. "Of course both ya'll will have to switch bunks with Al cause Lightning don't feel right sharing a bunk with a girl."

Noah slammed the book he had been reading shut. He narrowed his eyes at Lightning. "Get this through your protein addled brain numskull. I am not female!"

"What's she saying?" The football jock asked Geoff. "Lightning don't speak nerd."

Noah looked like he was about to give Lightning the tongue lashing of a lifetime, When Duncan stepped in. "It doesn't matter. I don't know where you're from, but you can't just barge in here and start making demands."

"Lightning can do what he wants." The football jock retorted.

"Woah," Trent said, stepping in between them. "Let's just chill, okay?"  
"Please amigos, there's no need for this arguing." Alejandro added.

Lightning scoffed. "Fine, Lightning will get his bed once she's voted off anyway." With that he left.

(confessional)

Duncan: It's a matter of principle. We let him get away with this, and he'll think he can get away with anything.

Static

/

The confessional cut to the thirteen campers sitting in makeshift three tiered bleachers. The top tier was reserved for the boys. From left to right sat, Trent, Noah, Duncan, Alejandro, Lightning and Geoff. In the second row sat Amber, Crimson, Jo, and Kitty. The bottom row held Amy, Ella and Sammy.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris told them from off screen. "The time-honored game of torture. Say Uncle!" The host slid onscreen facing the camera.

"You are all about to be put through the tests of endurance" He continued. "so insane, that some of 'em sent our interns to the emergency room." Everyone looked, shocked, concerned, or wary. The exception is Crimson who remains as deadpan as normal."If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds," he narrowed his eyes briefly. "you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer." The camera briefly cuts to a small sparkling trailer. The kind that can't move on its own. "Yours to take home at the end of the summer."

"Psychological torture or physical?" Noah asked.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant? " Chris told him happily. He gestured right, where Chef is wearing a hockey mask and holding a meat cleaver. "All right. Let's do this." the host said as the camera cut to him. He stands next to a large wooden wheel. It's poorly constructed, split in to 24 sections, and within each is a small picture.

"Duncan, you're first up. Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your torture." He spins the wheel and a game showesque tune plays. Duncan is shown looking wide eyed in concern. The wheel comes to a stop on a picture of a turtle. "Turtle puck shots!"

Chris put a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island." He gestured off screen. "While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, " We cut to Chef, still in the hockey mask, holding a hockey stick as a bunch of turtles snapped near his feet. "Chef will fire off turtle slapshots."

The footage flashes forward to Chris pushing a wide eyed Duncan into a red goalie net. "If I were you, dude, I'd protect my coconuts." he whispered. He ran off screen then quickly ran back. "This could get ugly." Duncan covered them. .

The scene flashed forward again. " If you can stay in for ten seconds," Chris reminded him, as a timer appeared in the upper left corner. "you'll go on to the second round."

A buzzer sounded and a turtle was sent towards Duncan immediately. He manages to duck. The second on hits him in the shoulder causing him to cry out. The camera moved to Chef hitting turtle after turtle. The sounds of them biting Duncan came from offscreen. The camera returns to Duncan who is now covered in turtles biting into his body parts. One final turtle is shot off and it hits the family jewels. He groans and falls over.

"And Duncan moves on to the next round!" Chris says cheerily and the turtle on the delinquents head continues to snap. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, it's a riot." He groaned.

"Dude that looked brutal!" Geoff said, leaning over to talk with Kitty.

"Yeah, that was worse than the time my friend smashed his head into the pavement. And he had a concussion afterwards." Kitty agreed.

"I'd put up with the pain for you though." Geoff smiled.

Kitty laughed. "That's such a cheesy line," She smiled shyly. "But thank you.

/

"Next up," Chris said as he walked past the wheel. "Ella. Your torture is…" He spun the wheel and the game show tune played again. The princess wannabe stared wide eyed at the wheel which eventually stopped on a picture of three bees. "Shirt of bees."

A gong sounds and we see Ella standing next to Chef who has a box of bees nearby. "We'll release a bunch of trained bees close to your body. Make a shirt around your torso and shoulders. If you can hold still for ten seconds , you can go to the next level."

"Oh well that doesn't seem too bad." Ella smiled.

Chef released the bees which formed a shirt around Ella's torso. The camera cut to the other campers looking on nervously. Well most of them, Jo, Noah, and Crimson have little reaction. There's a cut back to Ella who is humming happily. A shot of Chris with an annoyed look on his face is shown. The bell chimes and the bees return to their box.

"I found that quite enjoyable actually." She beamed.

Noah tapped Crimson on the shoulder and mimed gagging. "Any more of that humming and I would've gone insane.

The Goth's lips twitched upwards. "Sanity is overrated anyway."

"Yes, but H.P. Lovecraft this is not." The cynic smirked.

/

"Well done, Ella. Since you didn't even complain once, you get to choose who goes next." Chris told her.

"No thank you." Ella replied. For above her Jo bent down and whispered in her ear. "Oh actually I'll take up your offer. I choose," Jo whispered more. "Lightning, With lake leeches. Because he wouldn't know a girl if she was three feet in front of him!"

Jo glared at Lightning. :Maybe this'll teach you to respect a girl!"

"What girl?" The football jock asked.

Chris winced. "Yeah, Chef?" The hulking man brought in a large barrel with several purple leeches attached to the outside. He set it down and place a step stool next to it. "All right, Lightning" Chris said as Chef pat the barrel. "Time's a-wastin'. Get your butt in the barrel of leeches."

(confessional)

Noah: I'll admit I experienced some great Schadenfreude watching Lightning do his challenge. Good one Jo.

Static

"Please Lightning can handle a bunch of leeches." The football jock scoffed as he walked towards the barrel.

"Oh. And if your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle, you get eliminated instead" Chris said as some dramatic note pierced the background. "which means you lose your chance to win this!" The trailer is shown again, this time with harp music.

Lightning got into the barrel with confidence. The camera focused on his smirking face. The leeches can be heard moving as the football jock's face became more and more pained. He screamed and jumped out of the barrel. The camera pans up his body to show it is covered in leeches feeding.

"Ooh… Close shave, Lightning. Ten seconds exactly." Chris smirked. "next"

/

The wheel spins again, landing on a picture of a couple of eels. "Kitty you're next." The host announced. The footage skip forward to show Kitty sitting in a chair while Chef prepare to attach a couple of eels to her his hands gloved so as not to be shocked.

"Eels? That doesn't seem too bad." The selfie lover claimed. Chef attached the eels to her. We watch as Kitty is shocked for several seconds. "I was wrong! Get them off me!" She yelled. Chef removed them.

"Sorry Kitty, seven seconds isn't ten. You're out. You can return to your new seat." The seat next to Jo is switched out of a set of open stocks.

/

The spins and challenge begin to alternate, along with the music. Each spin is accompanied by by the game show tune, while several dramatic spikes punctuate each torture. First Noah having a nose hair plucked. Then Geoff eating out of a huge tub of ice cream with several other tubs around him. He takes another bite and screams. Finally Amy is shown being squeezed by a large purple snake.

The wheel was spun again this time landing on a picture of a skunk. "Our next challenge will be…" Chris trailed. "Jumping over a series of rocks with a bunch of skunks under them. Tough one. Amy you took that snake down, so you can choose the next victim."

Amy smirked as she looked over the crowd, so far only Geoff and Kitty in stocks, as though pondering it. "Let's see eenie meenie miny… Samey. '

The younger twin gulped. Trent stood up in protest. "No, wait! I'll take her place!"

"Aww what a noble gesture." Ella said her hands clasped together.

"No." Sammy said and she turned to him. Everyone stared in shock. The younger twin grasped the guitarists hands in her own. "I appreciate it Trent, but this is something I need to do myself."

Trent looked into her determined eyes and sighed. "I understand."

(Confessional)

Sammy: Ever since I realized Trent actually liked me for me, and not out of pity, I've been trying to get up the nerve to beat Amy at something. Now's my chance. It might not change much, She's still gonna pick on me. I'll still feel insecure, but I'll have at least one victory. For now that's enough.

Static

The footage skipped ahead to show the camera as it panned over a line of rocks with skunks under them. Sammy stood at the end of the line. The timer appeared in the upper right corner. Sammy took a deep breath and began to jump over the rocks. She reached the second rock and a skunk sprayed her. She almost fell over, then she glanced at Trent and continued. By the time the timer went off she had made it across.

"Sammy stuck it out, " Chris announced, now wearing a clothes pin on his nose. "so Amy is out of the game! Reckless choice by Amy. Still, let's give her props for sticking it to her own sister." The mean twin glared at her sister in fury, even as her chair was replaced with stocks.

"Now let's see who showed less courage than Sammy and cried uncle"

/

The first shown is Noah reclining in a chair as Chef pours hot white goop on his face. He screams immediately and tears it off his face. "Gotta love the marshmallow wax!" Chris announced. Noah's face is now slightly red as he glared at the camera.

The next clip is Trent locked into a pair of wooden shorts as a woodpecker has at it. "And the woodpecker shorts!" Trent starts to yank at the lock desperately.

The third had Amber with Chef holding her braids up. The camera zoomed out to show Chef as he pulled out a chainsaw. "And a little visit to the Wawanakwa Hair Salon." Chef started the chainsaw, the brunette's eyes widened and she ran off.

"And don't forget the new-age music torture." Peaceful music played as a pink maned unicorn stood on a rock in space. The moon shines brightly in the background. Dolphins fly past as we see Jo is the one wearing the headphones. They barely make it to a ringed planet before Jo threw them to the ground and tried to stomp on them, only for Chef to grab them before she can.

/

The camera showed an incredibly large box. Lightning walked into the box and it began to move as purple hair flew out of it. The timer dinged and The football exited the box. The large bigfoot like creature from previous episodes falls out the box with a lump on his head. "Sha please that was easy for Lightning. You need to step up your game Chris!"

"Lightning, since you beat the fierce Sasquatchanakwa, you can choose the next victim" Chris told him.

Lightning looked over the campers. Other than himself only Duncan and Alejandro were free. "Well Lightning knows he wants Al to be the next victim but he's not sure what torture to choose."

"May I make a suggestion?" Amber asked.

' "Alright, but you better not take credit for Lightning's win." The football jock told her.

"Oh I won't." The bookworm said, smirking at Alejandro despite her current situation. "Poison Ivy spa treatment." The Spainard blanched.

"Lightning likes the way you think girl." He turned to Chris. "What she said."

Alejandro lay against a steel table and Chef prepared to put the plant on. Just before he could begin Alejandro jumped from the table. "No! Immunity isn't worth marring this." He said, flashing a smile at the camera. Chef looked relieved.

(Confessional)

Amber: I knew Alejandro wouldn't go through with it. His face is way too important to him. (An anxious look took her face) But what if he had?! (She slapped herself.) No mercy Amber, he wouldn't show you any.

Static

"Looks like you chose the right torture Lightning." Chris smirked. He walked over to the makeshift bleachers as Alejandro was placed in a stock. He frowned and looked at Amber. "But Amber I'm surprised at you. Betraying the guy you like? Tsk Tsk." He chastised her.

"Duncan you're up. " He told the delinquent. "After twenty rounds of torture, we're down to two steely competitors and the sudden death round."

(Confessional)

Duncan: Please I am not losing to protein for brains Lightning. That trailer had my name written on it. So bring it McLean!

Static

"Alright, dude it's up to you." The host said as he spun the 'wheel of misfortune for the final time. "Your final challenge is…" The wheel stopped on a picture of a bear. "The Grizzly Bear Log Roll."

"A grizzly bear what?" Duncan asked.

/

The shot cut to the sun high in the sky, as dramatic music sets the scene. The camera panned down to show a Grizzly bear standing on a log in the water, a confident look on its face. The camera panned left to show Duncan looking at it wide eyed, as Chris explained the challenge. "Molotov the Bear performs with the Russian national circus and has been the European log-rolling champion for the past twelve years."

The camera focused on Molotov who began to roll on the log as Chris continued. " To win, you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha-infested water." Said carnivorous fish jump from the water to prove his point.

Duncan glared at the bear. The camera shifted from Duncan's glare to the bear's smirk. Duncan's glare to the bear's smirk. Duncan's glare to the bear frowning as he realized the delinquent wasn't backing down. Then one final shift from Duncan's glare to the bears now matching expression.

"Duncan you could back out now." Chris offered.

The delinquent looked at Molotov who had regained his smirk. He glazed back at Lightning who was smirking as though he'd already won. Then at all the other campers in their stocks. Finally the trailer which sparkled as harp music played.

"No way. I've been to juvie. This bear is nothing." Duncan scoffed.

The footage flashed ahead to show Duncan getting his balance on the log as Molotov watched his game face on. The timer appeared in the upper left corner. "And… go!" Chris signaled.

The camera focuses on Duncan as he struggles to keep his balance. He cries out a bit, as the camera zoomed in on Molotov who has once again begun to smirk. He starts to move faster. The camera focused on the log rolling beneath the bear's feet, then on Duncan who has started to keep up.

The focus began to rapidly shift between Molotov and Duncan. Eventually the delinquent's face settled into a determined smirk. Molotov began to look concerned. Finally Duncan jumped on the log bringing it to a standstill. Molotov fell onto the defeat as he rolled into the water. When he came out the piranha had shaved him to the skin.

"Ha! The only one getting a shaving is you!" Duncan bragged.

"Duncan wins! So Lightning is out!" Chris declared.

"Chris say what?!" Lightning asked in shock. "Lightning don't lose!"

"You just did.~" Chris said in a sing song voice. "Duncan wins the challenge, invincibility, and the grand prize!" Chris motions off screen, the focus shifted to the Trailer still sparkling as a maskless Chef shows it off.

"Hah I win you overblown jock!" Duncan cheated at Lightning looked on, still in shock. He ran over to the trailer and grabbed onto it. "And what a sweet thing you are."

"While Duncan checks out his trailer full of food " The host addressed the trapped contestants. " the rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper. Other than Duncan."

/

After the standard shot of the island at night Chef's silhouette is shown howling at the moon.

"Okay." Chris said as the scene cut to him standing at his oil drum podium. "So first up, we ran out of marshmallows."

"Aww." Kitty sighed as the thirteen campers are shown sitting on their logs.

The view shifts back to Chris at the podium. "I've reviewed the confessionals and I have to say, there's lots of hate on in this group, which is awesome! "

The host smiled as gestured to his left. "While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry," a television dropped down from somewhere off screen. "I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!"

The camera zoomed in on the screen as the usual static clears.

(Confessional)

Alejandro: As I'd prefer not to have my beauty sleep interrupted by bickering in the cabin, I must vote for Lightning.

Static

Jo: Lightning! The guy is so dumb! Don't get me wrong, braids and Scrawny are still on my hit list but Lightning is a much bigger threat!"

Static

Sammy: I always vote for Amy. I just wish it worked. (A scared look comes onto her face.) She's not gonna see this, right?"

Static

Amy: Jo wants to vote for Lightning so I vote for Lightning, but only because I need her to vote out Samey!

Static

Duncan: I vote for Lightning. Dude can't just demand things.

Static

Ella: Since my lovely friend Jo wants to vote for Lightning. I vote for Lightning.

Static

Noah: Jo and I decided to put aside our feud and focus on the bigger threat. I've had people call me a girl in a vain attempt to insult me, but actually mistaking me for a girl? That takes a monumental amount of stupidity. If I haven't made it explicitly clear, I vote for Lightning.

Static

Amber: I want to vote for Jo but I think there's some symbolism in voting out Alejandro. Like I'm renouncing my feelings for him. So I vote for Alejandro.

Static

The campers are shown, with Amy glaring at Samey, and Lightning looking shocked. The view switched to Chris at his makeshift podium, a smug look on his face. "Lots of dirt revealed there, huh? But in the end, it was still seven votes against Lightning. So, adios."

"What? Lightning only saw six votes against him." The football jock said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Crimson's wasn't that interesting. She just said your name." Chris told him.

"Man Lightning don't need any of you!" He scoffed.

The footage flashed ahead to Lightning on the boat of losers, yelling insults as it drove off. "You ain't nothing! Lightning could beat all of you with his hands tied behind his back!"

The camera switched back to the threshold of the dock of shame. Everyone was gathered at the end. Alejandro gave Amber a hurt look. "Amber-"

"Oh please." The bookworm interrupted. "Like you wouldn't have done the same!" She pushed him out of the way, tears in her eyes.

Duncan turned to the rest of the campers. "So party at my new pad?" Everyone cheered.

"Has anyone seen my lucky hat?" Geoff asked.

/

The scene faded to a shot of the moon as the camera panned to the entrance of a cave. It cut inside to show Sasquatchanakwa. He pulled out a hat that looked a lot like Geoff's placed it on his head. He admired himself in a hand mirror. The camera panned left to show the furless bear was now wearing one of Lighting Jersey's It flexed its arms and giggled.

A/N: This was such a fun episode to write, So Sammy returned. The whole reason to have her voted off was to prove to her beyond any doubt that Trent liked her. He wasn't just hanging around her out of pity. I know that should be obvious but when you've been abused you start to believe your abuser. Since Amy has always told her people only liked her out of pity it was always in the back of her mind. After she left she saw Trent defend her during the cooking challenge. That's why she had to leave.

As for Amy, she was always going to return. Not only is her story arc not complete yet, but she gives Chris a reason to bring back Sammy instead of someone more abrasive like Anne Maria.

Then there's Lightning. I know he has fans and I had a plan for him in mind, so I brought him back for an episode. I'll be honest I was gonna have him reach the episode after this, but Lightning isn't a character I think I'm good at writing. I'd rather have him with less screen time than to butcher his character.


	16. search and do not destroy

A/N: I've been looking forward to this chapter from the beginning. All of Amy's character development had led to this chapter. I'm proud of it, I just hope I portrayed things properly.

With respect to the reviewers:

Guests 1,2, and 3: Thank you it's really encouraging to hear.

Bruno 14: Yep you can expect those two to clash often. Surprised you didn't get that I said three would be back in the author's notes. Yes Lightning is the Eva of this fanfiction, if only because I'm not completely sure how to write him.

Irrelevant User: It's cool, I understand being busy. Yep you figured out the characters to return, not that it should be too surprising. I guess you'll see if you're right about the elimination. As for the other three votes canonically only seven were shown so that's how many I showed.

Polly McPhee: I'm going at a slow but steady pace. I promise I'll finish this

The recap begins with the standard shot of Chris on the dock. "Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island…" We see the teens in their makeshift three tiered bleachers. A graphic of the teams symbols is overlaid and they crash into each other. " The teams were dissolved, leaving each and every camper to look out for number one. " The clip of the boys dropping hands is followed by the clip of Amy and Sammy returning. "And just to add a little more drama to the mix, Amy, Samey and Lightning returned for more fun!" Lightning is shown arriving followed by the shot of almost all campers in stocks at the end of the challenge.

"The campers remained to suffer all manner of abuse in the No Pain, No Game Challenge!" The new age music, eel shock, and wawanakwa hair salon tortures are all briefly shown ending in Chris spinning the wheel.. "In an act of chivalry, Trent stepped up to save his girl from the Skunk jump, but Samey decided to do it to spite her sister," The clip of Trent offering and Sammy refusing his followed by the clip of her finishing her challenge. "And in a death defying display of log rolling, a grizzly got a piranha haircut," The clip of Duncan winning the log roll and the grizzly's subsequent haircut is shown. " winning Duncan invincibility." Duncan is shown walking up holding the trailer.

"Now that the campers are forced to fend for themselves, who will be selfless? Who will be selfish? And who will eat shellfish?" Clips of the campers in stocks, Lightning's elimination, and the campers cheering about a party at Duncan's trailer are shown. "

We return to a close up of Chris on the docks. "Stay tuned for the most thrilling episode yet on Total. Drama. Island!"

(intro)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

{The camera dives into the water to reveal Anne Maria swimming.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(The jersey reject's hair is so full of chemicals it kills a nearby fish. The camera pans to the surface where Kitty and Geoff are having a splash fight. They stop as the fish floats between them, where a bald eagle grabs it in its talons. The follows it as it flies above the forest and drops the fish.)

I wanna be...famous!

(There is cut to the forest floor, where Dawn sits Indian style on a large stump. The moonchild is surrounded by animals. The fish falls and the animals scatter leaving a startled Dawn. The shot zooms out to show Duncan laughing at the result, while a nearby Xena stares at him, an eyebrow raised.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Harold and Ellody are on a raft going over a waterfall. The genius is gripping the nerd in fear. Harold doesn't seem to mind even as the raft falls.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(A pan down shows Scott sneaking across a log. The camera follows him left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The deviant runs to the outhouse confessional and pushes it over sending Camron out onto the ground. The camera continues left to the mess hall where the Silhouette of chef is visible

I'll get there one day.

(the camera goes through the window to show a smirking Chef with an arm in a pot filled with liquid of a sickly shade of green. He glances towards a tied up Tyler and Max. The two share a nervous glance.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous!

(the camera pans left to show Jo and Lightening arm wrestling. Neither of them are making much headway. The camera zoom out a nearby window to show Crimson and Noah sitting on the steps leading to the beach. The goth is deadpan, while cynic seems to be looking right)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(the camera moves right to show Alejandro and Amber sitting on the docks as the flustered brunette tries to pretend she's looking at her book and not the attractive Spainard. . The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Ella twirls onto the dock a chorus of birds swirl around her in an almost choreographic way. The Princess wannabe twirls a couple more times as the birds follow.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Two birds fly past Ella in opposite directions. They fly into the air and the scene transitions to night. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Trent looking at each other and smiling. Their happy moment is ruined as Amy pushes Sammy off the log and sits on the log herself, much to Trent's dismay.)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The camera pulls out to reveal Sammy on the ground. Everyone else is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.)

(end of intro)

The episode proper begins with a full shot of the island, we then zoom in on a tree, a tired looking squirrel holding a small mug is shown. It is furless as a result of Geoff's burp in a previous episode A small red bird flies from the tree straight into the trailer door. The door slams open to reveal Duncan who looks awake by comparison.

/

The camera panned down from the rising sun to show Sammy and Trent sitting on the dock together. "You know I'm proud of you, you really showed your sister." The guitarist smiled.

"Yeah," Sammy agreed, smiling nervously. "I'm in a weird state between excited and terrified," She admitted. "I'm really glad I stood up to her, but I'm so worried about what she'll do in retaliation."

Trent put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Just remember whatever she does you have people who care about you. We'll back you up."

Sammy smiled and lay her head on Trent's shoulder.

(Confessional)

Sammy: Okay so Trent's been so supportive, and I really like him. (She stares at her feet.) But I'm not confident enough to tell him. I mean what if he just views me as a friend and I make things awkward?

Static

The confessional cuts to a close up of a cannon fuse being lit. The camera zooms out to show Chris as the one who lit it. He is wearing a Pirate Captain's uniform. Down to a fake parrot. He covers his ears and the cannon goes off.

The cannonball moves over where Duncan is relaxing in a chair. The Delinquent is snapped out of his revelry by the sound of his trailer exploding behind him. "Arr, maties!" Chris says in a badly done pirate accent, similar theme music plays in the background. "Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge!"

/

A shot of the amphitheater shows Chris and Chef standing on stage, Chef is wearing a pirate hat to match Chris but that's it. In between them is an indiscernible lump covered by a sheet. The campers file in each sitting on their respective team's bench despite their being no need. Duncan arrives last with a smoking bag and an angry glare. Kitty and Geoff give him a sympathetic glance then the camera cuts to the stage proper.

"Well, my little scallywags." Chris started. "Have we got an adventure in store for ye?" The parrot fell over but the host pushed him back up.

"What's under the sheet?" Geoff asked happily.

"All in good time, laddie." Chris answered. " Who here has a-hankerin' for a good ol' fashion treasure hunt?" Noah rolled his eyes at Crimson who's mouth twitched in an effort not to laugh. " Now, this treasure hunt's got a twist, mates. What you're looking for isn't hidden and it isn't treasure."

"If there's no treasure, then what's with the eyepatch and the plastic parrot?" Duncan scoffed.

"Arr, shiver me timbers!" Chris replied with enough excitement to knock the parrot completely off his shoulder. " Good question, me boy. You're looking for keys, " He explained holding up an example. "To a treasure chest!" On cue Chef removed the sheet revealing the lump to be a pile treasure chests.

"inside each of these chests," He continued as the camera zoomed in on said prize. " is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers," The camera panned over the campers on their bleachers. "and one of these chests will even give you invincibility! " He laughed as Chef walked on screen carrying a bucket filled with short wooden boards. "Now come 'round and pull a clue out of this bucket or you'll have to walk the plank!"

Amber and Trent glanced at each other nervously before the footage skipped forward.

/

Twelve hands grab boards from the bucket around the same time leaving it empty. "These clues will tell ye where your key be stowed." Chris explained as the camera showed the two groups of campers examining their pulls.

The camera focused on Geoff's pull first. The black figure of a bear stood out from the white paper glued to the board. "A bear? Are you kidding me?"

"I was hoping you'd get that one, dude." Chris told him dropping the pirate accent. Next to him stood Amy who's clue gave Chris pause. "Haha, Chef's fridge. Nice." The picture is that of a door with a key inside. "I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints. " Amy's pupils contract in fear.

A board with a picture of a tank with a key inside is shown next. There is a cut to show Duncan as the one holding it. Chris pops up behind him as though from now "That there is the septic tank. For the washrooms." Chris leaves as quickly as he came, Duncan raises a sarcastic brow at the screen.

"All you scallywags," Chris said, once more in his pirate accent, back in the center if the stage. "go find your keys and bring them back by six p.m. Eastern Standard Time…" He pointed to a gold wristwatch. "…to open up your chest and get your loot!" A short scene in which Chris opens a treasure chest with a key is shown.

"Fair thee well, young scallywags." Chris said. "Now get to it!"

(Confessional)

Jo: Seriously who comes up with these challenges? A treasure hunt? What are we kindergarteners?

Static

Geoff: Yah! I am all about this challenge! I mean sure a bear might maul me, but maybe we'll be friends?

Static

/

The footage cut to a shot of the purple snake seen in the previous challenge, a key is held in it's coils. "Trent's first challenge. To grab his key from the coils of a poisonous snake." The guitarist looks at the snake in thought and then raises a finger with a gasp. A flash transition takes us to his reappearance, he's holding a pair of mice in his hand. He throws the mice a distance away and the snake chases after it. Trent quickly grabs his key and runs back to where Sammy is waiting for him, a nervous look on her face. "That was way too easy." He grinned and Sammy gave him a sweet smile back.

/

"Heather must retrieve her key from inside Chef's bank vault of a fridge without getting caught." The host's voice overlaid as Amy looked from the clue to the fridge. She snuck through the kitchen looking around in fear. When she reached the door it revealed Chef inside a scowl on his face. Amy shut the door and walked off looking scarred for life.

/

Sammy is shown walking on screen. A skunk pokes its head out of the hole before ducking back inside. Sammy frowns in concern. Trent arrives shortly after, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"My key is in that skunk hole. I'm kinda of scared to get it. One time Amy stuck a skunk in my spare clothes while on a camping trip. The smell didn't leave for days. " She shuddered.

"Well I have my key so I bet I could help." Trent offered.

"Are you sure that isn't against the rules?" Sammy asked.

"Chris never said we couldn't. Anyway we can just pour water down the hole and flush 'em out." The guitarist suggested.

"And they'll be okay?" The sweet twin wondered.

"They can swim." Trent reassured her.

"Okay…" She trailed smiling at him bashfully.

/

The camera slowly zoomed in on the mess hall. We cut inside to see Ella approaching Chef. The man himself had fallen asleep, at a table with several knives and a chainsaw. Ella gave Amy a thumbs up and the older twin began to tiptoe to the fridge. She reached the fridge, gently opened it and grabbed the key.

She shut the door and began to tiptoe out of the room, just as she was about to reach the door she stepped on a squeaky board. Chef began to stir in his sleep as dramatic music played. Ella began to sing a series of calming notes. After a few moments Chef fell back to sleep. Ella gave Amy a thumbs up again as the blonde snuck out of the door.

/

We see Sammy and Trent returning to the skunk hole with a bucket of water. They quickly pour water in the hole and run away. The skunks wash out and the two run to the hole. Sammy reaches in and pulls out her key. We see a close up of it.

(Confessional)

Trent: It's so amazing to have Sammy back. I've been meaning to ask her to be my girlfriend for awhile now. Maybe now's the right time."

Static

"Listen Sammy there's something I need to say." Trent told her.

"Yeah?" She asked,

"Will you be-" Trent began then he was cut off Kitty running through the area screaming she's holding a key in her hand. Trent and Sammy glance at each other in confusion then they both scream as they run away, a swarm of bees following.

(Confessional)

Trent: It seems like every time I'm about to get somewhere with Sammy something gets in the way. First Amy, then her being voted out, and now a swarm of bees! I need to make sure Sammy and I have alone time, and I think I know how.

Static

/

The confessional cuts to a close up of a clue it has a key over a fire on it. The brown hand lowered the key to reveal a ring of fire with a key hanging in the center of it. Dramatic music began to play as Alejandro smirked and easily flipped through the hoop. "Alejandro's acrobatics seem to be helping him with this challenge." The Spainard landed perfectly on his feet as he spun the key on his finger.

/

"But Amber seems to be out of her league." Chris narrated as the scene flashed to the bookworm. She's holding a clue with a bunny on it. She lowers her hand and smiles at the creature. It shows off rabidly sharp teeth and leaps at her. We see it hanging from her right braid.

/

Duncan's clue is shown closely before revealing the delinquent standing next to a foul smelling toilet. He gags, a pair of goggles on his face. "Meanwhile, back in the communal washrooms, things are starting to… pile up." Duncan takes a deep breath and begins to climb into the toilet.

/

The next clue showed a tree, the camera zoomed out to show Noah. The cynic shrugged as Crimson arrived. The goth moved under the tree and lifted Noah onto her shoulders. He quickly grabbed the key, and jumped to the ground, smiling at Crimson as he brushed himself off.

/

A key shines from its place around the bear's neck. The creature yawns and lays down to sleep. The camera panned right to the cave entrance. Geoff slowly begins to tip toe towards the bear when he gasps at something off screen. The camera zoomed to the other end of the cave to show the party dude's lucky hat. He glances at the still sleeping bear, before slowly tip-toeing past it.

/

The next scene showed a key hanging from a post, the dorsal fins of several sharks surrounding it. The camera zoomed out to show a deadpan Crimson standing on the dock in her normal clothing. She dives in and Noah moves into view a slightly concerned look on his face.

The Crimson swims over to the sharks, who rise out of the water with their teeth bared. The moment they see who it is, a frightened look comes across their faces and they swim away. Crimson returns to the dock feigning a yawn towards Noah, who smirks in return.

/

A shot of the Gopher cabin is shown. Trent walked into the right door and placed a letter on one of the beds. The envelope is a simple white one with Sammy's name written on it. He smiled and left.

/

The next key is shown in a wine glass that had been placed on a rock in the middle of a pair of chomping crocodiles. The camera zoomed out to show a broken rope bridge had been laid across two ladders. Jo stood on the bridge balancing on the gap between the two sides. "Is that all you got?!"

/

Ella is shown in a tree talking to a squirrel holding a key. The camera pans right to show the Gopher cabin again. Sammy enters the cabin and walks to her bunk. She picks up the letter and opened it. "Meet me by The Dock of Shame at five o'clock, I have something to ask you- Trent." A hopeful but nervous expression comes across her face. The camera follows her as she runs out the door. Sammy is so excited she drops the letter in a dirt outside the cabin. The camera zoomed in on it.

The camera pans left to show Ella has gotten down from the tree a key now in her hand. She heads towards the cabin when she spots the envelope. She picks it up and the camera shows the first three letters of the name are smeared. "M-Y?" Ella frowns. Her expression lightens. "My like Amy! I'd better get it to her!"

/

A shot was shown of a lone seagull offshore, it has the plastic rings of a six pack of soda around its neck. An alligator eats it before the scene flash transitions to the stinky toilet. The camera pans left to show Amy and Ella just outside. "So? Why'd you call me here?"

"I found this letter outside the cabin! I think it's for you!" The princess wannabe hands the letter to Amy. "Don't worry I didn't read it." She giggled.

Amy opened the letter, her eyes scanning over it. A smug look comes over her face. "Well it's about time!"

/

A flash transition takes us to the dock. Trent is waiting, looking at his wristwatch. The sound of footsteps is heard, and Trent looks up to see Sammy running towards him. We switch to a POV shot from Trent. A golden halo of light surrounds the blonde as a typical romantic tune plays. Her hair flies behind her in a perfect curtain. A record scratch interrupts the dream sequence as Sammy reaches the dock, her face red from running.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She gasped. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Trent placed a hand on each of Sammy's shoulders. "Listen I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time." He takes a deep breath, and triumphant music begins to swell in the background."You see, when I first met you, I saw a girl who needed help. Someone with no confidence in herself. It hurt me to see. So I decided to help you out. I knew you had confidence in you somewhere. It just needed to be brought out."

Sammy smiled at his words. Trent continued. "It wasn't long before I realized that underneath all the self consciousness was a girl who was kind, compassionate, and selfless. Considering what your sister has done to you that is amazing in itself."

Sammy blushed looking at her feet. Trent cupped her face and lifted it. A quick pan shows us Amy heading towards the dock. Letter in hand and a smile on her face. There's a quick cut to the dock where Trent is talking to Sammy once more.

"You have faced the most horrible thing I've ever seen, and come out of it better than I think I could. So that's why I want to ask, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sammy smiles brighter than we've ever seen her. "Is this a dream?" She asks before shaking her head. "Scratch that, if it is a dream, I don't wanna wake up."

Trent gazed into her eyes. "This is totally real." He leaned forward and the two kissed. The camera panned back to Amy who stares in shock, dramatic stings play as the camera zooms in several times as the blonde's eyes fill with tears. Trent and Sammy are briefly shown kissing before it cuts back to Amy who drops the letter and runs away crying.

/

The scene cut back to a shot of the cave. It cut inside, where Geoff has finally made it past the bear. He reaches the end of the cave, and the camera cuts to a front shot of Geoff picking up his hat. He beams. "I missed you! Now I just gotta get out of here without waking the bear." As he says this a tall purple figure walks up behind him. A large finger taps Geoff on the shoulder. A horrified look slowly dawns on the party dude's face. He looks up, then there's a quick cut outside the cave as he screams.

/

We cut to the inside of the Gopher cabin where Amy is crying into a pillow. Ella enters the room. "Amy are you okay?" She sits down on the bed next to the blonde. "Was the letter bad?"

"It wasn't for me it was for Samey." Amy cried.

Ella gasped. "Amy I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." The twin muttered holding the pillow tightly to her. "Ella can I tell you something?" The princess wannabe nodded, an open expression on her face. "Ever since Samey and I were kids, no one has viewed me as my own person. It was always, look it's the twins! Or which one are you again? I hated it."

She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Then I decided If I just treated Samey horribly people would forget about her and pay attention to me. It kinda worked, but people still only like me in comparison to Samey. No one has ever said they like me specifically." She wiped her eyes. "I thought Trent might be the one, but he likes Samey."

Ella wrapped her arms around the older twin. "If it makes you feel better I like you."

Amy gave her a watery smile. "Thanks Ella."

/

Alejandro is walking through the forest when he spots Amber, who is still struggling to get the key away from the bunny still attached to her braid. The Spainard smirked and approached her. "Having trouble Chica? I would be more than happy to assist you."

"When hell freezes over." Amber retorted.

"Several depictions of hell are that of a frozen wasteland, hell has theoretically frozen over already." Alejandro replied his eyebrow arched in a challenging manner.

"It's an idiom!" the bookworm protested. He finally got the rabbit off her braid long enough to grab her key from it's neck. Though the creature latched back on immediately.

"I hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but I'd like to talk strategy." A droll voice intervened. Noah walked into the clearing.

"It's not a lover's quarrel, now what's this about strategy?" Amber asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed Geoff, Kitty, and Duncan are all close. It's unlikely they'd vote each other out." The cynic began.

"True in a way they have an unofficial alliance, but why target them and not Jo's alliance?" Alejandro asked.

"Because their alliance is based on strategy,nor friendship, so its more likely to fall apart." Amber nodded.

"Exactly, now of the three I think Duncan is our best bet, both Kitty and Geoff are likeable so it'll be harder to get votes against them." Noah explained.

"Fine you have my vote." Amber decided.

"Mine as well." Alejandro followed suit. Amber glared at him.

(Confessional)

Amber: I'm only voting with Alejandro because it's a good strategy, got it?

Static

/

The confessional cut to Jo on the steps of the Gopher cabin. A shadow fell over her and the camera zoomed out to reveal Crimson. "Stonewall. What do you want?" The jockette asked.

"I heard a group of campers are planning to vote out Duncan." Crimson offered.

"Duncan huh? He is a strong competitor…" She trailed. The seed planted Crimson walked away.

/

(Confessional)

Noah:I did say I'd get back at Duncan for misleading Geoff into 'hugging' me. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still doing it for the strategic reasons I mentioned too.

Static

The confessional cut to a shot of Duncan sitting on a stump, holding his key. Stink lines come off him. He glares at the others. "Not a word."

The camera pans across the campers to Amber who is standing next to Geoff. The bunny still has its teeth embedded in her braid. "Uh, dude? Do you know you've got a bunny on your Braid?"

"I hadn't noticed." Amber said sarcastically. "Seriously though I can't get him off."

"Yarr." Chris intervened, the camera panning left to show him standing with a booted foot on a chest. ". It be time to claim your treasure. Those fortunate enough to bear the precious key, " He said as the campers are shown watching expectantly. "come forth with it!" He gestured to a group of twelve treasure chest lined in two rows of six and placed under the camp's entry sign.

/

The first key used was in the hands of Alejandro. He unlocked the chest and looked at the items inside. A bag of chips and a candybar. "Seriously?"He glanced at Chris who pointed finger guns at him and nodded. "I suppose it's better than Chef's cooking." The Spainard sighed.

/

Next was Ella who frowned as she wiggled the key around in the lock. She turned to Chris. "Excuse me but it seems my key doesn't fit any locks."

"Oh, yeah." The host chuckled. "I forgot to mention that some of the keys don't open up any chests."

"Truly? How disappointing." She sighed.

"You think you're disappointed, this'd be much funnier if Geoff had gotten his key!" The host frowned.

"Hey, I didn't need the key." The party dude shrugged. "I got my treasure." He smiled holding up his lucky hat.

/

Amy and Sammy are shown taking their prizes out of chests next to each other. Sammy stared at the toaster she got confusedly. Amy reached in and grabbed out a gift basket. She picked up a gold embroidered red card with a marshmallow on a pink starburst background. "Look Samey, an invincibility pass!' She smirked, waving it in her sister's face. "Bet you wish you had this!" Sammy and Trent glared at her.

/

Crimson opened her chest and wordlessly pulled out a pair of two liter soda bottles. She glanced right to Jo,holding a lamp shaped like a woman's leg. "I'll trade you."

"Gladly." Jo agreed and the two exchanged prizes.

Amber frowned, holding up her prize: a tube of red lip gloss.

/

Duncan reached in and pulled out a small green bottle. "What's this?"

The camera zoomed out as Chris appeared in the foreground. "Duncan will be able to cover up that foul stench with a can of New Cleaver Body Spray. Cleaver. It cuts through the stink." Chris disappeared as fast as he'd showed up.

"I just snorkeled in a septic tank so you could plug your sponsor?!" Duncan exclaimed angrily. "That's shameless. I kinda respect that."

/

The camera panned across the campers and their treasure, if they got one. From left to right stood Crimson with her lamp, Amber with her lip gloss, Geoff holding his lucky hat, Sammy staring at her toaster in disappointment, Trent with an ink set, Amy and her gift basket, a sad Ella, Alejandro and his chips, Jo and her soda, Duncan and his cologne, an empty handed Kitty and Noah who was staring at his gossip magazine with distaste. "I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for." Chris began, dropping the pirate accent. " And more. But now," The camera cut to his close up. "it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good. So cast your votes." He said, pointing at them before picking up the pirate accent once more. "and I'll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire after sundown! Arr har har."

/

(Confessional)

Noah: Sorry dude,but you're a threat.

Static

Crimson: Duncan

Static

Jo: Scrawny and Braids might be on my hit list, but I'm not turning down the chance to get a stronger competitor out of the game.

Static

Ella: You're not very nice, Duncan. (she gasps) was that too mean?

Static

Amber: This doesn't mean anything. Alejandro and I are just happening to vote out the same person.

Static

Alejandro: While I'd rather vote out Geoff I must admit Duncan is a bigger threat overall.

Static

Amy: I don't care who Jo told me to vote for, I vote for Samey. Immunity is cold comfort considering she stole Trent from me."

Static

The usual shot of the island at night cuts to a shot of Chris in front of the campers, Jo and Geoff are closest to the camera, with Trent, Kitty, and Alejandro in a row in front of them.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for." Chris began. "The moment of truth. " The host pulled the plate of marshmallows from behind his back. "Marshmallow time! You know the routine." He said as the camera switched to a view in front of the campers. A focus is placed on Alejandro, Jo, Kitty, Trent and Amber. "Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, it's curtains for you. "

He pointed to the campers, then close ups of nervous faces are shown. First Sammy, then Geoff, then Kitty, back to Chris narrowing his eyes, then Amber, then back to close up of the marshmallows as the host reached for the first one. More campers were shown a nervous Ella, angry Amy, an apathetic Noah, an equally apathetic Crimson, and a narrow eyed Duncan.

The camera cut back to the host as he listed off names quickly, throwing marshmallows to the respective campers as he did so. "Amber, Trent, Jo, Ella, Geoff, Kitty, Alejandro, Noah, Crimson, Amy, and Samey Marshmallows for the lot of you."

Duncan's eyes widened in shock, he looked at the host and his tray sure enough it was empty a glint of light beamed. "Sorry dude. You're out."

"But who would..." His eyes narrowed. "Noah."

"I did say I'd get you back." The cynic smirked.

"You did," Duncan growled. "You know I've beaten nerds for less." He threatened. A dramatic note peaked, then he smiled. "Well played."

Geoff walked over and gave Duncan a fist bump. "I'm gonna miss you dude."

"Me too." The delinquent admitted. Kitty ran up and hugged him.

"Don't forget us!" She exclaimed.

"How could I forget a fun girl like you Kit Kat." He smirked. She smiled back.

"Do you think we could get one more selfie?" She asked, the two boys nodded and Kitty stood between them and arm around Geoff as she took the picture.

Duncan sighed. "I'd better get going." The other two waved him off.

/

The scene cut to the interior of the girls cabin. Amber and Sammy are lying in their beds. Amber tosses the lip gloss she won to the blonde. "You want this?"

Sammy's eyes widened. "you're giving it to me?"

"I don't wear makeup." Amber shrugged.

"Thank you." Sammy said, holding the present to her.

"What are friends for?"Amber asked.

' "You'd consider me a friend?" Sammy said in shock.

"Yeah." the brunette said, rolling over to go to sleep.

Sammy smiled and tucked herself in. "This is the best day of my life."

The music turns ominous as the scene flash transitions to the other side of the cabin. Amy glares at the wall. "You'll get yours Samey. I swear."

A/N: I didn't have anything else to do with Duncan, I enjoyed writing his friendship with Kitty and Geoff. But his time is here. Now to the meat of this episode.

**I want to begin by saying that Amy is not in the right. The things she said are to give her a motive, an explanation of her behavior, NOT an excuse. I'm also not asking you to sympathize with Amy. If you're happy she's crying fine. The purpose is to make her more human. Less one note abuser and more of an actual character that's what all her development has led to. I did my best to portray this, I just hope it came out right.**


End file.
